The Uptight Blonde and The Red Head
by momonono
Summary: Hi, This is Alex Casey pairing. They are starting their first year of college. They meet each other. Trust me story is waaaay better than summary.
1. Yale

**AN: Hi, This is Alex Casey pairing. They are starting their first year of college. It is going to be interesting. They are both two different people. Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter momonono11 for updates. I will also I love feedback. Thanks.**

**Casey POV**

Hurray! First day of college. The plane ride was fun but I kind of feel empty as I see thousands of kids pass by with their parents. My parents did not have enough money to purchase a ticket for themselves. It's ok, though. I am kind of used to doing things myself.

You can call me Casey, Casey Novak. I got accepted to Yale University. The building is huge. I am on scholarship. Full paid tuition. I am actually surprised. Not many people leave San Diego, like I did.

I actually can wait to meet my roommate. I really hope she is like me, smart, beautiful, a lesbian. You know the basics. I can probably deal without the lesbian part, but that would be a plus.

The dorm is kind of big, maybe because two people are living in it. I take the left side of the room. I am actually surprised my roommate is not here, yet. I guess her plane is late.

I start to place my accolades up on the wall, things like my 3 times in a roll Debate Team Trophy. That is actually when I knew I _had _to be a lawyer. I know my roommate will be jealous of that. I also place my high school diploma. I graduated as a valedictorian.

Well, I set up most of my stuff. My roommate is not here yet. I guess I will go to get something to eat.

I am in line for food. I see this uptight blonde pass by me with thick glasses. Her father or whoever that is, is looking annoyed. I feel bad for the person who is going to have her as a roommate. She is really sexy though, but uptight and me...we don't do well together.

**Alex POV**

This is actually different for me. I am Alexandra Cabot. I will strive to be the preeminent lawyer one day. I actually never stepped foot out of my house without my parents with me, and now I am with my body guard Ernesto. He just came with me to drop me off...thank God.

I am running late because of him. He can't get orders right. My dad is really happy for me, getting accepted to Yale. I mean I already knew I would get accepted being that my dad is currently the mayor of New York and my dad attended here.

"Ernesto, I want you to get my schedule," I snap at him. He quickly walks away.

This girl I just passed by looked kind of alone. I don't get how her parents trust her to be here alone. I wish I can have her parents. She is a red head, too. Hmm.

I decide to meet up with Ernesto and find my room. He gave me my stuff and looks so relieved to get rid of me.

I enter the room and it seems that it is already occupied. I call my dad. I am pretty sure I made myself clear when I told him NO ROOMATES.

"Ivan Cabot." My dad states.

"Dad, what part of _no roommates _don't you understand?" I tell him.

"I want you to meet new people, sweetie. It will be good for you." He tells me.

I shake my head. "No," Someone just came in...Its that red head. She looks more surprised to see me than I am to see her. She mumbles something and smiles. I'll just ignore her. It's not like she's going to be my roommate for life. I will get my own full room.

"Dad! I don't..." I whisper, "I don't want to share my room with a stranger. This room is diminutive and depreciated." I tell him. She walks by with a pissed off look on her face.

"You will have to deal with it. I have to go. Call me once you are settled." I shut the phone of and I am angry. I grab my stuff and lead it to my side of the room.

**Casey POV**

I have to say the food here is not that bad. I am going to head back to the dorm.

I hear an annoying voice and as I get closer to my room it gets louder. I hope its not my roommate.

I enter the room and it is the uptight blonde. Ugh! Why me? I guess I should say hi. I enter the room.

"Hi," I smile at her. She looks at me with a disgusted look and turns around.

What a bitch. She is talking to her dad about leaving me as a roommate. I hope whoever her dad is gets her a new roommate. I pass by her, obviously pissed off.

I go to my bed and start to fix my stuff up. She looks disappointed, which means that she will be here forever. Ugh!

She starts to setup her stuff. She looks like she was on the debate team. She won a lot of first places. She also looks like that girl on the team I beat on national level. She has second place on that one.

I think I remember her name, "Alex Cabot?" I ask.

She turns around kind of surprised. "Yes, that is me." She is staring me down.

"I am Casey Novak. I remember you from the debate team, Nationals." I tell her.

Her eyes widened. "You cheated. I wanted to tell the judge. There was no way you could have argued that topic. I never get second place." I kind of knew that was going to be her answer.

"I did not cheat. I am quite honest you know." I tell her in her tone of voice.

She turns around and continues setting up. At least we made it through the whole day without killing each other.

It is around 10 pm now and I am very tired. I actually usually sleep later than this, but I think I am jet lagged.

Alex's bed is separated by mines by a desk. She is kind of close. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut anymore. I am kind of in the mood for talking.

"So, where are you from?" I ask as I yawn.

She turns towards me. "Um...New York...You?"

**Alex POV**

I actually don't care...but dad told me to _make friends_ so here I am talking to someone who is never going to understand me, use me for my money, same old same old.

"I am from San Diego." I nod. San Diego is nice, not somewhere I would not go though.

"That's nice, I always wanted to go there." I tell her.

"Oh, it's really a great place." She tells me. I know it isn't.

"It's getting late. Maybe we can get together on a 'Get to Know' session. Sounds good?" I say trying to cut this conversation off.

She shrugs and yawns. "Ok." She turns around to go to sleep.

I am not tired. I didn't have to wake up early today and I can't sleep. This bed is uncomfortable. It's hot and sweat is permeating all over my face.

**AN: I am hoping everyone likes it. It is different so bare with me. I can get the second chapter up maybe later this week or if I get a lot of feedback tomorrow or the day after. So how about 6 reviews to continue. I like interacting so give me your reviews and I really use them in my story.**


	2. Btch

**AN: Hey, I see I am on a roll. Thanks for the reviews. My account is acting stupid...It says that no one read the story when I am pretty sure you need to read the story in order to review it. Any who, I am updating today. This is pretty much more fluff. Good chapters are coming soon. Read and Review please I really use what you interpret in my story. Thanks for reviewing: starie78,JeffHardy724, ****Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**First Day of Class**

**Casey POV**

I have to say I am not in the best situation.

I wake up and look to my right and my roommate is not there. I look at the time and I realize that I am late for class. I quickly throw a shirt on and pants. I grab a pen and a note book. I can deal will taking a shower when I come back.

Why didn't she wake me up? She must have heard my alarm go off. I fix my hair into a ponytail. I grab my schedule and head to my class.

I open the door to the back of the class and sneak in.

"Oh, you must be Casey Novak, is that correct?" The professor asks.

I nod shyly.

"This is a Law Class and you need to learn to start coming here early. I understand it's the first day and I will give you a chance, next time, don't think of showing up." The young man gave Casey a stern look.

I sit in an empty seat towards the back. I tap a girl in front of me. She has nice black hair.

"This guy is tough." I tell her.

"I know... looks like we are in for a scare. I'm Abbie." Abbie answered.

"Casey Novak." I say as we both look at the professor.

"Could anyone tell me why they chose law?" The professor fished.

"My father is the Mayor of New York. I never lost an argument with him. I knew it was my calling."

I recognized that voice. It was Alexandra. That bitch. I am behind her but I know she can feel my hate as she starts to move in the chair.

"Great, Nice man. Anyone...Oh, look at the time...Class dismissed. We can continue this conversation next class." The professor walked behind his desk.

"Hey, I wanted to know if we could...hang out later." Abbie spoke. She has kind of a dominant voice. She will be a fine lawyer someday.

I nod. "Yea, I have to do something at my dorm." I tell her.

She gives me her dorm number which turned out to be the one across from mine. So we walked to our dorms together.

I entered mine and the little bitch herself is inside.

I shut the door. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask glaring at her. I have anger written all over me.

"I am _not_ your keeper. In fact I did not know you had the same class as I did." She shrugs.

"I have to say I really don't like you. I don't need this right now. I was supposed to have someone like Abbie, who is smart, collect, and _not _an uptight bitch." I tell her as I pass by.

It seems like she never had this type of confrontation because she is frozen. She is blankly staring.

Then she just walks out and slams the door.

**Alex POV**

Uptight? Uptight? I am _not _an uptight bitch. Exiting that room is all I could have done. She is so angry for no reason. I woke up to her alarm clock, sure. I should have woken her up, but it was _not_ my problem. It was hers.

I really need a new roommate. One who understands me and...I forgot my phone. Now, I am going to look like an idiot going back there to get my phone.

I open the door and she is lying in her bed. This is a good opportunity to grab my phone and get out.

"Alexandra..." I hear her call my name I turn around. She sat up in the bed.

"I am sorry for calling you an uptight bitch. We are both in a bad situation and we can't be at each other's throats. I just want this semester to go as smoothly as it can." She tells me.

I smile and nod. "Sounds good to me...I actually didn't have anywhere to go...I really don't know anyone here, but you..." I tell her.

"That's cool." She tells me. "Abbie, is a law student that lives across the hallway. She was going to eat with me...you can come if you want..." I know she is trying to include me in her activities, but I have to get used to her, and she pulls this on me to hang with another person...who might be exactly like her...no siree.

I smile at her gesture. "I don't think so. I have a lot to do."

She shrugs, "I think it would be a good way to make more friends...I am not forcing you, but I think it would be fun." She tells me.

I shake my head, "No...Thanks' for asking...that was a very kind gesture." I enter the bathroom to avoid her from enticing me.

**Casey POV**

I guess I will head off to see Abbie. She seems nice and collected. Why didn't I get her as a roommate?

Can you believe this girl? She didn't even tell me sorry for not waking me up. That little...uhm...

I knock on Abbie's door. She opens it after about a minute. She has a tank top on and girl boxers. She is pretty, too.

She doesn't have a roommate. Her room only has one bed. I look around and sit on the couch she has in the room, which is cool.

She sits down, too. "First, things first, I don't do nails, sleepovers, dress up...those things are not me."

"I hear you. I do nails, though...my own of course." We both laugh.

"What are you aspirations?" She asks.

"I want to be a lawyer. A big time one. I want to have my own firm." I tell her.

"You _do_ know that being in a firm means you have to fight for the guilty and the innocent." She tells me.

I knew that but, I really am not a fan of fighting for the guilty. "I really don't want to fight for the guilty." I admit.

"You can become an ADA or DA or EDA...so many possibilities." She tells me.

"I don't want to work for the government. All the cases you lose falls on you not the jury who usually decides." I state.

"Hey, it's better that letting criminals back into the streets." She tells me.

I nod, "Well, before we go on I just want to tell you that I am a lesbian...I don't want to freak you out...but I kind of got the hot's for you." I gaze into her eyes.

She smiles. Good sign, right? "I am a lesbian, too. I knew you were. You had to be. I actually have a girlfriend..." she trails off.

I look at her, "Oh, well this is awkward." I tell her as I get up to leave.

"What happened? You only came to get me as a girlfriend?...I actually want to be friends..." she looks into my eyes.

"No, my roommate is alone...she didn't want to come...I think she is scared of the dark... We can hang out tomorrow." I tell her.

She gets up to walk me out. "I really had a fun time...getting to know you..."

I motion to hug her, "I don't hug either." She tells me and a laugh creeps through my lips.

"I understand, hand shake then?" I pull out my hand. Instead I get a kiss on my lips.

"That's how you do it, my style. Did it freak you out?" she tells me.

I...did I just get kissed by Abbie... "You are a great kisser." I tell her as I walk back to my room.

_You are a great kisser? _What's wrong with me?

**AN: I love your feedback. Very Positive. Trust me it gets better so stay tuned for tomorrow, hopefully. Thanks for reading. Do you think Alex Cabot is a bitch or is Casey over reacting? Tell me what you think :) **


	3. Birthday Suit

**AN: Hey, Hey, Hey, I'm your best friend that posts a new chapter daily. I am that friend who may or may not leave you in a cliffhanger. I am that friend who loves writing stories. I am also that friend who listens to her readers and utilizes that for her next chapter. Yes, I am that friend...lol Thanks for reviewing...it is so much fun writing this... :) Thanks for reviewing: Skyler****,JeffHardy724, Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Casey POV**

I enter the room. I see Alexandra sleeping on her bed. I decide to maybe get some sleep, too. Oh and this time, I will set my alarm on loud.

I guess some people you can't trust.

If it seems like I am not pissed at my 'Spoiled-bratty-bitchy-roommate'...I am. I just like to keep my feelings to myself. It is easier that way...holding things in...You get in less trouble and you won't get hurt.

**Alex POV**

BEEPP! Ugh...another day with her...I really hope she can tone down her attitude today. I have been more than nice to her and she calls me an uptight bitch. Well, the funny thing is I am waking up to her alarm clock... again and she is sound asleep.

I don't want to touch her...I don't know if she is sick or...She is really adorable when she sleeps. Weird thought...I love her hair, too. It's so...natural.

I can't get over how peaceful she looks. I wish that she can stay sleeping forever...that way she can stay kind and fresh.

I think I should wake her up from her dream state. I really don't want to but...it has to happen right.

I mumble as I get off the bed and walk towards her bed. I smile as I look upon her.

It is not like I like her in an intimate way...I mean I am not a lesbian...but she looks adorable as in _best friend cute_...ok I am done explaining myself. I decide not to wake her. I mean, it is not moral to wake someone from their sleep. If she wanted to go to college she should have known that early classes are not her strong suit. It should be inherent that she isn't a morning person, however how can she be so careless. Waking up to an alarm clock is easy...it jingles and you wake up.

I enter the shower and finish dressing up. Class starts at 9:45 and it is 9:30...she isn't awake...I put that alarm clock on snooze...she had so many opportunities to awake from her stupor.

I am dressed and I decide to wake her up. I am not going to touch her...because maybe she isn't used to touching.

"Um...Casey...Casey...Casey!" I yell and she finally responds. I point to the clock and she darts off the bed and heads straight for the bathroom.

I hear the shower running. I leave the dorm to grab a snack from the vending machine. I came back and I thought I heard Casey in the dorm so I open the door to the bathroom to rinse my mouth.

My heart is pounding outside my chest. I feel a little turned on by what I am witnessing.

**Casey POV**

I quickly cover myself. Did Alexandra Cabot walk in on me? Yes, yes she did. For some reason she isn't moving. Either she is turned on or she is scared for her life. I can't get a read on her.

"Alexandra..." I say as I go to close the door.

She quickly retracts from her daydream. "Uh...yea...whoops." she flushes red and darts out of the room.

I quickly dress up. I wonder why she never tells anyone sorry. I exit the bathroom and I see her on the phone. I look at the time and it is 9:40. I look at my schedule and I have to go...my class starts at 9:45.

I leave the dorm and head to my class.

**Alex POV**

"Serena, I think I am attracted to my roommate." I tell as I am still surprised at my reaction to Casey's birthday suit.

"What do you mean _attracted_?" Serena asked me.

"I am straight...I am straight...I...I am not attracted to her...I am not..." I am rambling.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" Serena states the words that are worst to hear.

"I don't know...I am scared...you are the lesbian. What is going on with me?" I tell her in distress.

"Alex, I can't tell you how you feel... only you can..." I look at the time.

"Hey, I will call you back...I am super late for class." I shut the phone and head to an elective class called...oh here it is, 'Dealing with victims.' This will be interesting. To my luck the teacher is not in here and I see Casey. I suddenly blush as I see her. Why am I feeling nervous?

I sit as far away from her as possible. She is sitting with her friend...Now I remember...That looks like Serena's Abbie. Abbie Carmichael...she and Serena were an item ever since Abbie turned 18 then it flew off from there. Serena is my best friend and she did not tell me Abbie went here. I never met Abbie in person though... saw a couple pictures but...

I don't like how close Casey is with her. They are talking like they have known each other for years.

A woman came through the door, "I am sorry guys Jack McCoy will not be in today due to a huge case he is working on. You are dismissed." Aww, I was looking forward to meeting an EADA...for insight.

I look at Casey walk out of the class with Abbie.

I shouldn't care where they are headed but I do. I get up...just to make sure they get to their destination first.

No, there is no way I am following them. I have to come to my senses. I turn into my dorm.

**Casey POV**

I grab my lunch and sit by Abbie. "I need to tell you something that happened this morning with Alexandra." I shove a spoon full of yogurt in my mouth.

"Amuse me." She states whimsically.

"She walked in on me...in my birthday suit." I tell her.

She bursts into laughter, "I can totally see her reaction," She starts to make strange faces that she believed Alexandra made.

I start to chuckle at her attempt, "She froze..."

"She froze?" Abbie repeated.

"Yea, she froze. She was staring...like she was possessed...when I called her name she blushed..." I tell her seriously.

However, everything for Abbie is a story ready to be made in fun of. "I wonder what she was thinking, _'Eww...look at her bod...'_ or, or..._'I need my night and shining Casey to fuck me,'_" She states giggling.

I playfully kick her under the table, "This is serious...she seemed different..."

Abbie is now serious, "I know her...she is my girlfriends' best friend... from what I hear from my girlfriend ...she is far from gay, she planned her whole life and how she wants to meet her husband and everything." She chuckles at that.

"I feel like I am getting other signals...maybe I'm wrong...I don't want to freak her out." I look at my uneaten apple and watch as Abbie grabs it and bites it.

"Sorry, were you going to eat that?" She asks me.

I shake my head. I was, but she can have it. My mind is more on Alexandra. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Look, I can see this 'incident' is bothering you...Just wait till you really see more evidence that she is into you...which I know for sure is not the case...Maybe she was shocked and embarrassed." She focuses on my eyes.

Maybe she _was_ shocked and embarrassed...I will never know.

Abbie and I walked back to the dorm and she kisses me goodbye. That is a weird thing...she kisses me on my lips as her own universal sign of a wave of goodbye.

I enter the room and Alexandra is at her desk.

"Hey," I walk by her.

"Umhm..." She nods.

Will it kill you to say _hi_ back?

I head to my bed and my side of the room is messy...Things I placed all around the room has been pounded on top of my bed... "Alexandra...what is going on?" I walk towards her.

She ignores me.

The anger has already risen in me. "Alexandra! Why is all my stuff on my bed?"

"I didn't want you to make a shrine of those things..."

"Those things are my pictures...you have no right!" I yell at her.

She quickly jots up to defend herself from my berating.

"Casey, we have so many pictures of you. I chose the best ones and left them up...the rest have to go."

**Alex POV**

I know she is pissed...but, I had to take those pictures down. Each one was her on a beach in a bikini...I couldn't stand it...they had to come down.

I left the ones where she is wearing sweater because it was snowing and another that covered her face. That was enough pictures. Two is enough.

"The best ones? Alexandra...I think we haven't set grounds...you do not touch my stuff...don't go near my stuff...if you need to rule someone's life, find a dog or a pet." She walks away angrily.

I did it for the both of us...and I am actually quite amused by her reaction. She is so cute. She...I don't think taking down those pictures are enough, anymore.

**AN: What do you think? I added a pair of characters to help Alex and Casey vent to. I am really enjoying this. Tell me what you think. Say, I love your reviews they really helped me on this chapter. It took me the whole day for this chapter. The original chapter is going to come in the future. Thanks continue reading and Reviewing. Feedback is lovely...love or hate any of the characters yet?**


	4. Party

**AN: This was fun to write. Tell me what you think about his chapter. I think this will float most of your boats. Thank you for reviewing:**** Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak. One of your reviews gave an idea on Alex's story about her dad...adding a little drama. Read on :)**

**Saturday**

**Casey POV**

This first week of school was fine...minus Alexandra... I brought a louder alarm clock so she _won't_ wake me up.

Great thing is...today is SATURDAY! Wooh! I am loving it. There will be parties tonight and I get to at least feel free before we start class on Monday. I get to wake up at whatever time I feel like.

It's actually twelve pm. I turn to see if Alexandra is still on her bed. She is not. I look at the bathroom and I see her come out all dressed up. She looks kind of sexy right now.

She looks at me and walks towards her side of the room.

So yesterday we got in each other's necks. I seems like she doesn't want me to hang out with Abbie...I don't even know Alexandra enough for her to direct my life.

She is used to telling people what to do...that's fine, just make sure that you know you are not in daddy's arms anymore and we are _not_ your servants.

I get off the bed and head to the bathroom.

**Alex POV**

Yea...it's Saturday...and who cares...not me...I seems that people are meaner that I expected.

Yesterday...I had breakdown...that is what Serena called it...Casey told me she was going to hang out with Abbie last night...I thought it was a date (in which I figured that they were really "hanging out") I told Abbie that she was a cheat...hitting on Casey like she is something that can be recycled...Abbie...was about to punch me and believe me I am not a fighter, but she retracts and tells me, '_Casey and I are friends...I can't stress that enough...' _she walked away with finger's intertwined with Casey's...that really pissed me off.

I know Casey isn't a lesbian...but Abbie should stop trying to get with her...Abbie has Serena.

Like expected Casey isn't going to talk to me.

On Wednesday...Casey was pissed off about her pictures being put down and Abbie butted in and told Casey she knows something about me that Casey should know...I quickly called Serena and asked her why was her reasoning behind telling Abbie that I am sort of...don't get me wrong I am not gay...with my Dad being a republican and all...I am most defiantly not gay...Casey is cute...ok, she is beautiful, extravagant, glorious, mouth-watering, gorgeous, luxurious...She is just cute...friend cute.

I get goose bumps when she states my whole name, "Alexandra."

A good thing is she didn't put those pictures back up.

I need to write this as a remainder, _try not to blush profusely while around Casey._I know she has been noticing. She is so humble that she never mentions it.

I actually want to get to know her, but that requires letting down my guard and that is not easy for me.

It is hard...I don't know if she even likes me as a friend...She seems to try to refrain from being in my presence. It is a good thing and a bad thing.

Maybe, she won't pass it up if I ask her to the party.

Ok, I can ask her now, she is coming out of the bathroom.

"Casey." I walk towards her. I get a whiff of her hair. Green Apple...mmm.

She looks at me puzzled.

**Casey POV**

What does she want now? I really hope she did not touch anything.

"What?" I ask.

She seems to start blushing. What is with her lately?

"I...I...just wanted to ask you if you are going to the party later?" she lifts up her hand and covers her face. Is this her way of apologizing?

"I am, why?" I ask as I head to make my bed.

"I wanted to know if you had a date. I mean...wow...not a date, date...but like a friend you are going with?" she seems flustered. It looks like it took a lot out of her to say that.

"Kind of, but you are welcome to join. I am going to meet Abbie there..." I see disappointment reach her face. "Are you ok?"

"No, yea...I am...really...I just wanted to stop fighting and at least get to know you..." She tells me looking at the floor.

"Oh, that sounds like a deal." I tell her as I walk out of the dorm.

**Alex POV**

She said yes! Well not yes but that was the closest thing to a yes and I got it. I really don't know what I am going to wear.

It's still kind of summer so I will wear shorts and pretty myself up.

My phone rings.

"Oh, hey Serena!" I state with excitement.

"Whoa, someone is excited this morning." She sounds sarcastic.

"Well, I have good news," Before she can ask, I tell her, "I kind of indirectly asked Casey to a date...It's not really a date...but it's a step, right?" I tell her.

"What was all this, a couple days ago, '_I am straight..i am straight...'"_ she mocks me.

"I am...I mean...I like her as friend...you know, friend..." I correct myself.

"I really don't remember the last time you called me to tell me you asked your 'friend to a date.'"

She is right. I am never...this excited. It's probably because it is college...yep, that is it.

"Well, I don't really have friends here... so making one is the greatest thing that can happen to me up till now. I am just excited that maybe after this we won't fight anymore..."

"or...you tell her how you really feel..." Serena stops herself.

"Ok, what do you know?" I demand.

"I just think that you should tell her how you feel. Look I have to go." She quickly shuts the phone. Did I miss significant information?

**Casey POV**

**1 am**

I come out of the bathroom with my normal jeans and a skin hugging t-shirt.

Alexandra comes out with short shorts and a skin hugging polo. She looks so sexy. I can't tell her that or she will probably freak.

"You look nice." I smile at her.

"Thank you." typical of Alex, taking compliments and never giving them back.

We arrive at Jasmine's Dorm room. She lets us into her huge room. Her father is the president. The president's daughter get's anything she wants. Her dorm is like a house.

It has 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. She is not smart either, so she makes the school look bad, but no one say's anything...who would want to get fired or kicked out of a school?

Before we get in, Alexandra whispers to me, "As much as it sounds so eloquent...you can call me Alex." She smiles as she walks past into the dorm.

When we get in, Alex walks straight for the drinks. I actually came to the party because Abbie said she was going to be here. I don't see her and I lost Alex.

It's around three am and the last time I seen Alex, she was knocking drinks back. She _has_ to be drunk.

I am tired of this party and I walk by this couch, to see Alex lying there. I guess she knocked out.

I shake her, "Alex...Alex, time to go..."

She comes to and mumbles, "I should have gotten apple martini's"

I shake my head and try to lift her up. She is really light. I have been working out too...so maybe that is the deal.

I open the door to our room and place her on the bed.

"Did evv tell yooou...that I loveeee your hairrrr?" I smile.

"Thank you," I like drunken Alex. I get complimented.

"No, thank you...I never told yooou I wasszzz sooorry," she lifts up her finger and points at me. She gets up and pushes her whole weight on me. She whispers in my ear, "I am sorry," she tells me.

Shivers rush through my whole body.

"Thank you. Alex you need to rest." I place her back on her bed.

"I want to sleep with yooou," she smiles.

I am in shock, "Alex, you are drunk." I tell her.

"I want to cuddle. I like you...I..." she starts laughing. "I want you, Casey Novak."

I look at her puzzled, "Wait, you're gay?" I ask her.

She nods and laughs, "No...Yes...No...Yessssss." She lay's her head down on her pillow and knocks out.

I am confused. I _will _address this to her tomorrow.

I know that when you are drunk you can speak the truth...but holy shit, this is good.

**AN: what did you think? It is getting interesting. Is Alex in trouble? What will Casey do about it? So many possibilities, Feedback, is very much appreciated.**


	5. Slip Up

**AN: Alex can't hold liquor, Casey wants to tell her, Abbie was to punch her, and Serena wants to help her. He he he...interesting. I enjoy your review very interesting. I have to say I can write. This is intense. So much happens in this chapter that we all have to try to contain ourselves. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing: JeffHardy724, starie78, ****Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Next Day **

**Alex POV**

My head is pounding and it hurts to open my eyes. I see Casey coming closer to me smiling.

She placed a trash can on the floor and handed me two Advil's and a bottle of water. I took those real quickly.

"I need to talk to you, when you are up to it." She tells me. She smiles and walks out of the dorm.

I really hope my mouth did not give away information...even if I did I _will _deny it.

**Casey POV**

I knock on Abbie's door. She opens up real quick. "Come in. What's up?" She states nonchalantly.

"One, you are not going to believe this and two, why weren't you at the party?" I ask her.

"I knocked out...sorry." she motions me to her couch and she lies on the bed."What is this good news? You finally got laid?" she laughed.

I glared at her, "I think...Alex is in love with me."

She sits up, "Wait...you are telling me...Alex finally told you that she likes you...about time!"

I shake my head, "No...she was drunk and what do you mean _ about time?" _

She turns red. Something is up. "I meant about time that she gets drunk..."she shifts her eyes.

"I really think there is more to your _ about time_ comment...What do you know?" I ask her.

"Look, I should tell you this...I mean she already technically told you...look whatever I am going to tell you now...you didn't hear it from me...ok?" she sits up.

I nod still at little curious about this situation.

"Serena is Alex's best friend...she tells me everything and...Alex kind of tells her everything...Alex told Serena that she has these feelings towards you..."

"Feelings?"

"Yea...she says she isn't gay...but...she feels something with you...she wants you." She gives me a mischievous smile.

"I am actually kind of turned off...If she is undecided...I will have to deal with that..." I tell Abbie.

"No, no, no, no, don't be turned off...I want to help you get her. I know you liked something in her from the beginning... So why not make it happen?...we can get her jealous...jealousy rears its ugly head when you have a crush...I have a great idea..."

"No...I hate your ideas." The last idea she had made me miss my quiz and I couldn't retake it.

"It's a great one this time...I promise...she hates when you are with any girl besides her...Serena told me...anyways I know a girl in this school she absolutely hates. Her name is Kim Greylek. I can set you up with her...It doesn't have to be real, just enough for Alex to tell you her true feelings...and if she doesn't... well you can always have Greylek." She smiles at her brilliant plan.

I didn't exactly agree..."Why can't I just confront her about..."

"Hell No! She will DENY...she will deny it all...DON'T."

I shrug, "I guess we will go with your plan."

"YES!" she smiles. "We can get this started tomorrow."

I don't know exactly what she is trying to tell me. I wouldn't want to use this Kim girl as a pawn in her mischievous plan. I hope Kim is cute, too. I mean I need to have fun with this, right?

"Well, I should go check on Alex." I tell her.

"When did you start calling her Alex...she loves when you call her Alexandra." She is giggling.

"She told me yesterday to call her Alex...That was what she meant by..."

"That was what she meant by what?" She asks.

I get up and walk out of the room. I can't have her all over me about Alex's comments.

"Hey, by the end of this...maybe you will get some." She smiled as I open my dorm door.

I see Alex on the phone with her Dad...same time everyday...one thirty pm. I wave hi.

She just simply smiles.

I actually didn't mean to eavesdrop, but her dad is strict.

"Dad...yes, I met with McCoy about the internship...I am...She is nice...I still want my own dorm room, but that is not going to happen, so no, I do not have any other wishes. I will...Straight A's here? I will have to study double for every single class...I am in honors college...Dad?...Ugh...Ok, I will call...yes, same time tomorrow...Hi, mom. I am doing great...I love you, too...Ok, Ok...bye." she shuts her phone off with relief.

I walk to my bed and sit. "So, I thought that since we really didn't hang out yesterday...maybe we can hang out tonight?" I get the courage to ask.

I know Abbie told me not to confront her...I won't, I will just see where her mind is at. I will wear something really sexy, that way she cannot peal her eyes away from me.

"Sounds Delightful,"

She said yes, that must mean something...right?

**Alex** **POV**

_Sounds delightful?_ What is wrong with me? A simple _yes_ would have sufficed.

Well I guess...we are on...tonight.

It is eight now and I am waiting for Casey to get out of the bathroom. When she does she is stunning...you know, friend stunning...she smiles at me.

Chills run through my back.

"Ready?" She asks.

I try to check her out nonchalantly as I walk behind her and lock the door.

**Figaro's Pizzeria**

**Alex POV**

I think that I shouldn't have let her choose the place. I guess I was too excited. I also told her it's on me. Stupid...

I love pizza, but hate the calories. These days I barely eat.

I don't know what to talk about. What to say, how to say, when to say it. I don't know if I can hurt her unintentionally...I think I have done that many times before.

"Table for 2," I tell the waiter. He leads us to the table in the far corner, which is good we can have a good time without being noticed by anyone.

"Alex...you don't look like you like this place. We can go somewhe..."

"No, this place is _just great_," I tell her. She looks at me with a weird expression then shrugs.

"What?" I ask her. The waiter comes back with menus.

"I be back in a couple minutes." He smiled and walked to another table.

We both looked at the menu. I found something that I might like...salad. I place my menu down first.

She looks over the laminated paper. "You are done? I came here every Saturday, back at San Diego and I can never choose what I want and you are done? Then, ill have what you are having."

I look at her, "I am having salad...I think you would want something like pizza with pepperoni and sausage."

"I think you will just order for me then, huh?" She smiles.

The waiter passes by takes our order and in about 5 minutes he returned with our food.

Casey sprang stories out of her butt. I never noticed but she is really funny. Her stories are interesting. I would have never thought that she owned a bright pink bike and attempted to spray paint it and sell it for 300 dollars saying it was a motor bike.

I am not as nervous. I feel free to tell her anything. Maybe, it is because she is telling me her whole life story.

"I have talked too much. What about your life?" she smiles.

I feel like I suddenly turned red, "I...my life is not as great as everyone thinks it to be..." I look down and start playing with my salad.

"Mines is not as great either...tell me anything." She seems sincere.

I breathe in, "I grew up with no siblings. I was a Daddy's girl. I was about four when I told my dad that he was ugly...he didn't give me the Barbie doll I wanted. I was a little angry with him."

"You? A little angry, ha." She starts laughing.

"Can I finish my story?" I giggle.

She nods, "Yes, go on."

"My dad took me to the store and I got the doll. I arrived home and he gave it to my mom. He said '_happy birthday, sweet heart,'_ my mom smiled and walked away with it."

Now Casey is laughing like crazy, "That is horrible."

I nod in agreement. "I know...I stole it from my mom and got in huge trouble. Of course I argued that I shouldn't be punished."

Casey laughed at that cheesy story like there was no tomorrow.

"This is fun. I would love to do it again." Casey touches my hands.

I didn't retract them...her hands were warm and I got goose bumps and a chill over my back.

I smiled, "Who says we won't be doing it again?"

Of course, as a Cabot promises, I paid for the food and the tip.

As we left the restaurant I saw Casey's hand open to hold. I somehow really wished I can hold it though.

**Dorms**

**Casey POV**

I actually had a fun time. Alex is fun when she lets down her guard. I can really see myself with her. I am falling in love with her, it think...I mean, does thinking about someone the whole day and wanting to be with that person forever if you can... The more I am with her I just want to confront her about yesterday. I know that it is a bad idea...but I really want to do it.

I will just tell her I am a Lesbian maybe if she see's that I am a lesbian she may come out of her shell. I really hope Abbie's plan works...I will probably dread being with this Kim girl. I love her grey eyes...but Alex's icy blue eyes are ones to die for.

I change my clothes...as does she and we head to bed.

I turn towards her. The room is dark but I can make out her figure.

"Casey?" She asks.

"Yea." I drag out.

"Thank you. I really had a great time." She turns around.

"Me too. Alex, I am a lesbian." I state nonchalantly. I turn away from her and shut my eyes.

"Oh...wow you caught me off guard." She states.

"Oh, sorry...I just wanted to let you know...what about you? What is your sexual..."

"Straight." She interrupts me.

"Whoa...I get it. Pretty fast answer." I turn back towards her.

"Sorry...I..."

"It's ok..."I giggle, "You know I have a date with Kim Greylek." I state to see her reaction.

"No way! She is totally a bitch. You can find someone better. You should be with m..." she trails off.

She was about to say _you should be with me_. I smiled to myself. "I should be with who?" I ask to yank her chain.

"I don't know anyone...but please not her. I think you should just stay single...It's better that way." She tells me.

**Alex POV**

She is a lesbian...that just makes everything harder...

Maybe I should tell her how I feel so Greylek is out of the picture.

I should come to terms with who I am. "Casey, I have to tell you something." I tell her.

"What? We are doing confessions?" She giggles.

I smile to myself. "I think I am in love with you," I say.

"You think what?" She swiftly opens the lamp on the desk.

"Where is my glove, dude." I state in panic.

"Oh, I totally thought you said, _'I think I am in love with you'."_ She giggled.

**AN: What do you think? Hope you liked that long chapter. It is a treat from yours truly. Give me your thoughts because I can't live without them. :)**


	6. Kim

**AN: Bada ba pa pa, I'm loving It. I think this is a great chapter overall. It is really interesting and may give you some hates and likes but hey I love my readers and I will give you what you want..most of the time :)...lol Thanks for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Sydney, Tracer, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Monday Class**

**Casey POV**

I sat in the seat in front of Abbie. Throughout the whole class, she was whispering to me about how much Alex adores me.

To tell you the truth I am in quite a shock from what I learned from Abbie and what drunken Alex told me.

I looked at Alex and smiled. She sat in her normal seat; right in the front of the class.

"Hey, Kim is meeting us at the cafeteria. Get ready to get your girl." Abbie whispered.

I slowly tilt me head towards her, "I think that there are other ways to do this...she obviously hates Kim...I don't want to hurt her." I acquiesced.

"You are not hurting her...She isn't even your girlfriend yet, Novak. Look, this is just a plan so we can get her...I mean so you can get her...and you know... maybe you can finally..."

"Stop!" I whisper loudly.

The chuckles to herself.

"Ms. Novak...you want to become a lawyer, correct?" The professor asked.

I nod, "Yes."

"You are doing brilliant in my class and I would like to notify you all that Ms. Novak was chosen for a debate next class. You may pick another person from this class to argue on your side. The other person who is doing great in my class is Ms. Cabot, you inherently have integrity and honesty in your blood and I would like for you to argue and choose someone to be your...wingman. Class dismissed." He smiles at Alex and I.

I head out of the class and notice Abbie wasn't right behind me. I wait by the door and Abbie comes from another direction with Kim Greylek.

"Kim, this is the brilliant, intelligent_, sex-deprived..."_

I quickly intrude in embarrassment. "Sorry, Abbie is..."

"I know. Nice to meet you, Casey. Abbie has told me countless things about you."

I look at Abbie hoping the _countless things _aren't embarrassing. "That was nice of her," I grit my teeth and glare at Abbie.

I head to my 'date' with Kim, thinking about Alex, my debate, and my feelings.

**Alex POV**

I stayed to talk to the professor. I am really happy I got chosen. It will mean the world to me if I become a lawyer.

"Sir, I would like to thank you." I tell him as the last student walks out.

"No, Alexandra, thank you." He looks at me, "You have been a great student. So far...I mean it has only been a week, but I see such potential out of you."

"Thanks Uncle Reggie." I hug him and walk out of the class.

Yes, that is my uncle...and so what, I didn't tell anyone. I just don't want to look favored in the class. So he has to keep his identity concealed.

I leave the classroom to go to my dorm. I think that I have to really tell Serena what is up with my life. I think she enjoys hearing me obsess over Casey.

I enter my dorm room and head straight for the bed and call Serena.

"Serena." She states tiredly. She must have just woke up.

"Hey, I have a whole lot of things to tell you!" I excitedly say.

"Like what? You finally told Casey you are a lesbian...i mean straight...no lesbian..i mean straight..."

"Hey, stop...I have come to terms and I think that I am bi-curious. I like guys...but when it comes to Casey...I have the same feelings..."

"FINNALLLYY!" Serena screamed into the phone. I hurriedly moved the phone away from my ear.

"Oww." I say.

"Sorry, but this is big news...I can't wait to tell Abbie about this." She sounded so excited.

"Um...Abbie is not _knowing _anything!" I quickly tell her.

"Alright, Alright...what is your '_whole lot of things´_ you want to tell me." She asks.

My happiness soon invades my face. "Yesterday...Casey asked me to go eat with her...as friends of course...when we got back she told me she was a lesbian."

"She finally told you, huh? Abbie has been telling her..." She trails off.

"I knew she would tell Abbie...She told me she was going on a date with Kim Greylek...I bet you knew that too." I say as I feel fear come upon me.

"Look, all I am saying is...if you like her like you say you do...go after her...ruin her date with Kim...and get your girl Alex, because the Alex I know, gets everything she wants." Serena can say the most amazing things at the best time.

"I think that is just what I am going to do. Thank you Serena...for everything..." I mean that from my heart.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. Go get your girl." She shuts the phone.

I head to out of the dorm.

**Casey POV**

I actually really hate Kim. She is stuck up and she looks like she is way too into me and I don't like clingy.

She wanted to walk me to my dorm so I let her.

"I, like, had a lot of fun tonight. I just want to get to know you more." She entangles her hands in mine.

She suddenly pushes me on the wall towards the door and makes out with me. I felt the dorm door open and I see Alex run back in the room and shut the door, hard. "Kim...I have to go I had a great time...I will see you..." I run towards the dorm.

My heart dropped when I saw Alex's face. She seemed so depressed. I swear I saw her eyes water.

I walk into the dorm. Kim grabs my arm, "Remember to call me." She kisses me on the cheek.

I am actually pissed she grabbed my hand. I thought it was obvious I did not like her. I smiled and shut the door and locked it...just in case.

"Alex?" I hear movement in the bathroom.

"Yea, I am ugh...going to brush my teeth." Her voice is trembling.

"Alex, I saw you run back in here. You are not brushing your teeth...Tell me what's wrong?" I have a feeling Abbie's planned worked, however the outcome... I didn't want to upset Alex.

"I needed to pee. Now I am brushing my teeth." Her voice is still a little shaky.

"Alex, I know something is wrong. Please tell me." I ask her.

"Really, I am ok." I hear the water run.

I know she is eventually going to come out of the bathroom so I lie on my bed.

It has been two hours since she entered that bathroom. It is six pm. I decide to get up and knock on the bathroom door once again.

"Alex, I know for a fact that it doesn't take two hours to brush your teeth." I tell her through the door.

"I am not feeling well...I just don't want to puke all over the dorm. I'll just stay in here until I feel that I will not puke..." She sounds like she was crying.

"Alex, please tell me what is going on. I care about you more than you know. Just let me help you..."

**Alex POV**

Why doesn't this girl give up? I can't keep coming up with lies.

I hate this. She kissing Kim made it real for me. We are not meant to be. I will never be with Casey. I should just stick to guys.

I can still hear her. My tears just keep falling down. I can't stop them. They are just gushing out of me. I refuse to get out of this bathroom until I can control myself.

Why am I crying over Casey, anyways? It's not like she is my girlfriend or anything...She should be able to date whomever she pleases. I, on the other hand, was late. I know being on time is neither of our strong suits.

I wish I just told her last night. She would have probably...canceled her date with fucking Kim. I am usually not one to curse, but when it comes to Kim...I think, all that goes out the window.

Am I in love with Casey? Kind of...Ok, yes. I will never tell her that. It would just have to be a secret with me and Serena and Abbie. Who, hopefully, loves her girlfriend so much that she can keep secrets.

"Alex, please it is six thirty. I just want to see you...for myself if you are alright."

I get up to look in the mirror and grab my make up kit and pat around my eye. I grab eye drops and place them in my eye.

"I am ok." I answer back.

I finish with the makeup and I think I covered anything that will give away signs of weariness and my sobbing.

I open the door and there she was standing there.

"Oh, you were really sick. I thought you were crying." She gazes into my eyes.

I avert mines and replied, "I wasn't crying. I just need some rest that's all."

**AN: What do you think? Hit me up with your incite. I liked this chapter. Of course I hate things going too fast...so wait a couple chapters for the big bang. What do you think about Kim? Casey ? Alex? Abbie? Serena? I would love to know**


	7. Finally!

**AN: Thank you for reading! I used your reviews in this chapter. I hope it worked out with the story. I think you will truly love this chapter. Trust me...you will. Follow momonono11(for updates) and thank you for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Sydney, Tracer, Wigler, nany85, starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Tuesday **

**Alex POV**

Maybe I should have told Casey my feelings towards her, but it is not an option at the moment. Tomorrow, my mother and father are going to visit me in my dorm. I have to tidy up and get Casey to do the same.

Another problem is that I really hope that Casey keeps to herself about her orientation. We wouldn't want her to be placed in rehab.

I decided to wake up and take a shower, so I can go to class. I am actually happy about my first semester, because we are in law, we only have three classes. It is really great. I have a lot of time on my hands to relax and get mentally ready for my parents.

I just want to forget about Casey. She is with Kim and if she wants to be happy, she should.

I get out of the shower and Casey looks half asleep as she makes her way into the bathroom.

I grab my books and wait for Casey so we can get to class.

She finishes up in thirty minutes and we are off to go.

We enter the class and I sit in the back.

Casey sits in the middle with Abbie. They are always whispering.

**Casey POV**

"She broke down crying." I whispered to Abbie.

She tilted her head, "You saw her crying?"

"No, not really... I know she had to be...she also looked like she was sick...I don't know...but she ran back into the dorm..." I look at the professor.

"I want to discuss 'closing arguments'. These are the arguments that make you or break you. I learned that the hard way." Everyone chuckled at Prof. McCoy's joke. "I want to give you a scenario. A couple was murdered. The wife lived longer to see her husband die from a gunshot wound. Understanding hers was fatal, she knew she had to die first. The killer ran into them and thought that they were the two detectives who were going to assassinate him for getting off on charges. Was it murder or self-defense? What would be your final argument?" He states.

I see him look straight at me. "Abbie, what do you think?"

"It is hard to say. I don't have his file to prove that he got off on a charge and I don't think detectives will assassinate him. He is paranoid. So I say murder. My final argument would be something like..."

"Stand in front of the class," McCoy tells her.

She gets up and walks to the front of the room.

She looks deep into everyone's eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I would like to ask you...have you ever left home thinking that the people you love will get hurt. Have you ever stopped and think it was the last time you will see them again? Well, this couple did not think of that. They went out to have fun. Out of their luck, they ran into this paranoid, psychopathic, freak, who wanted to make them pay for a seed in his mind. This couple didn't get to say goodbye, they wished that they hopefully told each other that they love each other with all their hearts. However, what is even worse is that the wife had to see her husband die. That gave the perp valuable time to really see that he shot the detectives not some stranger, yet he left them laying there. Please give that couple the justice they deserve. Thank you." I am so proud of her. She thought of that on the spot. That is brilliant.

"Wow." Was all McCoy could say. "After that, I think I will need you on my team Ms. Carmichael." He patted her on the back and she smiled at me before she sat down. "I have an internship and I could only take three aspiring lawyers. I already have one in mind. Continue to impress me and I guarantee a job as an ADA. Class Dismissed." McCoy is a well respect EADA. He is great and I want that internship, but with all this competition I don't think it is going to happen.

Abbie surprised me. Right when I thought she was fooling herself about being an ADA.

I leave the class and guess who is standing at the door. None other than, Kim 'Clingy' Greylek.

"Casey, you have this class?" She acts surprised.

Abbie smiles at me and walks away. Damn it. I am now stuck. "No, I am just visiting," I say sarcastically.

I see Alex get out the class. I watch her pass by, "Alex, I thought we had a meeting today." I lie.

She looks at me wildly, "Wh..."

"You know the one about that thing." I lie once again. I shift my eyes towards Kim to give Alex a hint.

She smiles and nods, "Oh yeah, that thing."

"Sorry, maybe we can talk later," I tell Kim.

"Ok, babe." She leans in and kisses me. Right in front of Alex. Talk about awkward and I am pissed off. Although, I need Kim at the moment, I wish Abbie could have thought of a better plan.

I nod. I look at Alex's face. She looks pissed. "I thought I told you to stay away from Kim." She tells me with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"I know...but she is all I can get right now and I think that I am falling in love with her," I hope she can finally come out and tell me.

"Oh...She is just a bitch. I want you to be with someone better, that's all." She tells me with a tint of anger in her voice.

"Thanks for watching out for me...but what is it with you and Greylek...were you both and item." I asked.

"What? Me! NO! I am not...I don't go your way..." She suddenly starts to blush.

"I am..." we get to our dorm room and a blonde and Abbie are making out in front of our dorm.

"Abbie?" I ask.

"Serena?" Alex repeats in the same tone.

**Alex POV**

Serena is here? Oh no this is a bad thing. My parents are coming tomorrow and I really don't want them to find out that Serena is a lesbian. That can prove dangerous and I will be banned from ever speaking to her.

She comes up to hug me. I hug her back. "When were you going to tell me you are visiting?" I ask.

"When I told you that I was going to transfer here next year...you know before you..." I know what she is going to say and I quickly change the subject.

"This is Casey, my roommate." I tell her.

"She is beautiful." She whispers to me. "Nice, to meet you, Casey. Can I have a moment alone with Alex?" She asks Casey. Casey nods.

We enter the dorm, "Alex, I cannot see why you can't admit you are a lesbian and you are in love with that beauty outside. She is waiting for you to come to terms with yourself. Why are you so stubborn?" She asks.

"I am not stubborn...just... just leave me alone about it. I have my parents coming tomorrow...I can't deal with this right now."

"Alex!" She sat me down on my bed. I hate this she always has a way of getting me to say things that shouldn't come out. That is the reason why I talk to her on the phone.

"Alex, if you tell me one more time that you are not gay, I will call your parents and tell them that I am. Guess what will happen...you will not have a friend." She tells me in a threatening tone.

"Serena...Leave it...please." I glare at her in horror.

"Alex! Tell that gorgeous girl outside that door that you are into her. Tell her you want a relationship with her. But, first admit it to yourself." She tells me with a stern complexion.

"Serena." I whine.

She grabs the phone. "Fine."

I try to retrieve the phone, "Ok, you win. I am a..."

"Go on. Admit it Alex." She glares at me.

I breath in and suddenly tears trail down my eyes, "I am a Lesbian. I am in love with my roommate. I am head over heels for her. She is smart, adorable, and down-to-earth, she is caring, and I want to get to know her. But, I don't know how...This is new to me, Serena. How do I act? I don't know anything." I feel better, like a weight has been lifted off of me.

"Alex, Finally! I knew I could get to you. Now go get your girl." She looks at me and I am still seated.

"I really don't want to. I am, in love with her...but it doesn't change the fact that my father is coming tomorrow and I do not what to disappoint him. Besides, it is re-election year and press will be all over me, you know that." I tell her.

One year, I went to school and we had a food fight. I was one of the suspects who started it. I obviously didn't, but the press used it to say that my father couldn't control his kid, how can he control New York?

I am tired and fed up with being the daughter of a politician. It ruins my life.

"Oh, I forgot. Alex, I don't want to push you...I already go a lot out of you. I know you will get in this relationship when you are ready...just don't wait too long...promise." I am happy I have a friend like her. She understands my needs and cares for me.

"I Promise." I tell her.

She hugs me and leaves the dorm.

I wipe the tears off my face.

**AN: What do you think? About Alex? Casey? I mean we got to love their best friends Serena and Abbie. I am loving the feedback and I really love my readers keep review and I will keep posting :)**


	8. Finally! Part 2

**AN: Afraid I may give anything away, I will say thank you for reading. This chapter may blow your socks off. I brought Trevor in...Hope it flows. Thanks for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Sydney, Tracer, Wigler, nany85, bristow1965 starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Casey POV**

"Casey, Serena and I, want to get you two love birds together. The Kim plan is working...as to what Serena tells me...Alex is getting jealous, but the effect we wanted it to have is not happening. She thinks you are with Kim now...I might be crazy, but this other idea I have is going to work..."

"No! Not another idea...come on, I should just..."

"Listen..." Abbie whispers, "I think you should just upright tell her how you feel. If she doesn't listen or say anything back...kiss her..."

"Kiss her? Do _you _want me to get slapped! " I yell at her.

She signals me to speak lower. "Do it...trust me that is how I got my blonde." She smiled.

"Look this is the last time I will go with your plan. You better hope this works." I tell her. "How do I get rid of Kim?" I ask her.

"What do mean get rid of Kim...tell her you moved on, duh." She smiles.

"I don't think that's going to get rid of her. Please tell her that I don't like her." I pout.

"I will talk to her, but..." She looks at Serena come out.

Serena nods and smiles, "Casey, you should talk to her." She tells me. She entangles her hand with Abbie.

"Well, I am off. Babe, I'll see you on Saturday." Serena leans to kiss Abbie.

"Don't leave now...we gotta..." Abbie stared at me and blushed. "Look, Casey, get with Alex or else." I think that was a threat. Abbie dragged Serena to her room.

I guess she is going to be in a great mood in the morning.

I chuckle to myself and enter my dorm. "Hey, Alex, I think now is a great time to talk."

She is sitting on her bed. She moves a strand of hair away from her face. One word, _sexy._

"Talk about what?" she watches me as I sit on my bed.

"Um...well, do you remember anything about the party on Saturday?" I ask her.

She looks at me puzzled. "After all those drinks...no, why?" She inquires.

"You said something's that surprised me..." I tell her.

"Oh." She starts to flush red.

"I took you to the room...and you told me you wanted to sleep with me...cuddle...you told me you liked me...you wanted me...I asked you if you were gay..." I see her cover her face.

"Wow, I say the most obnoxious things." She tries to laugh it off.

"Look, Alex. I know...coming out is hard and it was hard for me too."

"Whoa! You think I am gay?" She raises her voice defending herself.

"Oh...you're not. That is the last time I will listen to Abbie." I mumble to myself. Maybe...I should stop pursuing this.

I mean, I am slowly falling for Alex, but why chase something that will never be true to themselves.

"It's ok..." she answers.

I nod. Kissing her will not be an option. Abbie can forget about that.

"Hey, Casey, My parents are coming tomorrow, can you tidy up your side? I would do it, but you don't like me touching your stuff."

I nod. I am about to get off my bed when my mouth speaks on its own, "What is so hard to admit?"

"Excuse me?" she states as I turn around to see her yell back.

There is no taking it back, "I said, _what is so hard to admit_?" I repeat again.

"Admit what? That I am gay, like you? I will never be you, ok!" She yells back.

"I never told you to be me! You will never be me because I _do not_ hide myself, my true self, for my dad to see that I am still the little brat he raised." I went too far on that one.

I see anger rise inside of her. Her skin grew red as her icy blue eyes pierced daggers in my heart. "I am not hiding anything! I am what I am...just accept it Casey!" she lays back on the bed.

"Accept what? That my roommate doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything? Alex, I know! I know you are gay! Why are you denying it? I knew you were gay...I was waiting until you admitted it yourself! But, you are scared... You are scared, Alex, and it is ok to be scared. Just don't lie to me!" I shout.

She looks pissed and I just want her to tell me. It is frustrating. I know she likes me...I like her...why don't we just let ourselves go? She just wants to hide behind rock.

"I. Am. Not. Scared. Nor am I gay, ok? I don't have anything to admit. You have K...Kim. You are falling in love with her and she obviously loves to hang with you. I like _guys_, Casey. I am sorry to disappoint you! The next time you want to accuse me of hiding anything, get your facts straight!" She walks out of the room.

I throw the water bottle that was on my desk at her side of the room. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

**Alex POV**

Serena, that fucking bitch. She had to tell Casey. Right when Serena leaves Casey wants to come in and tell me to tell I am gay? Who is she? Certainly not my mom!

I had to get out of that room before I said something I regret. I already regret telling her to go back to that bitch Kim. Ugh! I told Serena I am not ready yet and she sends Casey in for me? What the hell is that?

We haven't fought like that for a good week. I hate this place! It's like everyone forces you to be yourself and I think that being yourself will get you into trouble, especially with my dad.

I shouldn't have screamed at Casey. She was just looking out for my feelings. I can't understand why? We never got along, yet, she still cares for me.

I head outside, mainly to get some fresh air and clear my head. I see a bench and I sit there.

"Hey, Alex, right?" A young guy with brown hair walks up to me. "I have you in McCoy's class, I'm Trevor."

I smile, "Nice to meet you."

He sits by me. "You look discouraged. Look, I just want to know if you want to talk about it. I know I am a stranger and all...but maybe talking to someone you don't know will help you...My father ran against your father a couple years ago. Dean Langan."

I nod, "I remember. You always looked...lost." We both laughed.

"Well, now that we are acquainted. What to tell me what's wrong?" he looks into my eyes.

"I am just out of it. Thanks for caring...it seems that what everyone does around here," I mumble as I get up.

"Tell Casey you care about her. That way you don't have to regret that you didn't do enough." He stands up and see the horror in my face. "Whoa, no one told me...I am just observant...that's all...when uh...when Kim kissed her you looked horrified after class...that's when I knew you had to care about her." He smiled.

"I, uh...look...we got in a huge fight and I don't think..."

"Just tell her, Cabot. If this is about your dad, screw him. My little brother is gay and my father disowned him."

"That is supposed to encourage me."

"No, but...I never seen my brother smile as much as he does now. He felt trapped. My father...was reminded that you don't chose who you fall in love with...it's kind of built in you...look, I know you _will _be way more contented than you are now. One day, your parents will understand. Trust me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I love helping people and I hate that others can influence one's decision...which is irony seeing as I have to influence a jury that my client is innocent." We both giggled.

"Thank you, stranger." I say as I walk away.

"You are so very welcome. Will I get a report on your status ma'am." He places his hand on his forehead like military personnel would.

I do the same. "Yes sir." I am kind of happy that I ran into this Trevor guy. Is it faith telling me that I should put my happiness before my family?

I enter back into the school and enter my dorm. I see Casey turn around and continue on her task.

"Casey," I breath in, "We need to talk." I tell her. She continues to read the textbook.

"Casey...I really need to talk to you." I state again.

She turns around, her eyes are puffed up. Was she crying? "What can you possibly need to talk about?" I can feel her resentment angled at me.

"I want to talk about..." I exhale, "us."

She drops the book and seems like she is willing to hear what I need to say. "I am stubborn. I may be really irritating. Hard headed, in denial. I have a reason for that Casey and I hate hurting you. Especially driving you to someone other than...me. I admit I am a Lesbian...but it doesn't change anything. I will have to deny it when press comes along, when my dad asks...you will probably be as pissed as you are now. I am not in denial because I want to be...it's because I have to be...if I just believe that I am straight...maybe everyone else will believe it too..." Casey rolls her eyes. "but, I do have to tell you that I never let my guard down for anyone. With you, I feel that I can...I know that I can, and Casey, I am head-over-heels in love with you. I want to learn to care for you and soon be able to love you. I want to be with you everyday even if it's just for a second. Your smile brightens up my day. Those fights we had are just our...mainly my frustration rearing its ugly head...I might be a obstinate bitch...but I do know what I want... I feel like you should know that. Look if you don't forgive..."

**Casey POV**

"Stop talking..." I say as I pull her in for a slow and delicate kiss, I would grab her lips in mine and grab them again, only to stop the pleasurable, intimate, moment between us to breathe.

"That was...wow." Her eyes grew darker filled with passion and a longing for more, but I do not want to rush this. I don't want her to hide again.

"I know...Thank you, Alex." I hug her.

"So...what do we do now?" she asks.

"We thank our friends..." I trail off as I hear Serena and Abbie at the door knocking.

"Speaking of the devil himself..." I walk towards the door. I put on a sullen face.

"She never had a crush on me..." I say as Serena's eyes grew wide at Alex.

Alex played along. "I am straight..." she had a pissed off face on.

Serena quickly grabbed a phone. I see Alex give in. "We are playing, we're playing..." she tells Serena.

Serena looks at me for conformation.

"She is right. We kissed and made up..."

"I have a feeling there is more to that story," Abbie pointed out, "Serena is about to leave and we wanted to eat somewhere, want to join...now that you are a '_couple'_?" She asks.

I look at Alex. She nods. "I guess that's a yes."

**AN: Long chapter just for you. Hey I bet you didn't see this coming. Now, to get ready for parents. It took so much convincing for Alex to finally admit to Casey. What do you think? Did I disappoint? **


	9. Date, then cuddle?

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hey, A/C lovers. I posted this chapter for you early because I am heading out and I really don't know what time I am coming back. So for insurance sake (I wouldn't want you to beat my ass) I am posting it early Wooh! Another thing those comments are great keep them coming. Trust me you don't know how much help they are in this story. Thank you for the review: ****Nobot4life, steple, Sydney, Tracer, Wigler, starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, and Cavak.**

**Casey POV**

Serena and Abbie toke us to this restaurant. Alex seems to know of it.

Alex sits next me in the booth and Abbie and Serena sit next to each other.

"So, how's the food here?" I ask.

"Pretty good. I took Abbie here on our first date..." Serena states.

"I made a fool of myself...and she just laughed at me...I thought that maybe that was the last time I will see Serena...then she called me back...I just love my sugar plum." She laughed holding Serena's hand to her face.

"Call me sugar plum, one more time and I will make sure I never visit you here again." She retracts her hand from Abbie's grip.

"Ok, sorry." Abbie smiled.

Alex looks out of it. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask looking at her.

She just nods.

I look at Serena.

"Hey, Alex you want to go to the bathroom with me?" Serena asks.

Alex nods once more and stands up and walks away with Serena.

"Hey, what's wrong with your girl? Is already disgusted by you?" Abbie joked. I kicked her leg and she almost chocked on her soda. She is coughing frantically.

"Sorry, Novak...Sheesh." She wipes her mouth.

"She is new to this and I don't want to force her into anything." I tell her.

"Hey, if I limp out of here I will have Serena scold you." She laughs.

I just shake my head.

**Alex POV **

Serena takes me into the bathroom.

"Ok, Alex, what is wrong?" she asks with worry lines all across her face.

"Nothing..." I tell her as I wash my hands.

"Alexandra Cabot! You _will _ tell me why you are not having fun." She scolds at me.

"Ok...I can't enjoy my time here thinking of my dad's reaction to my.."

"Sexual orientation." She states understandingly.

I nod.

"Alex, you _don't _have to tell him now. Tell him when you are ready." She looks into my eyes.

"I know...but he is coming tomorrow and maybe if I distance myself from Casey until after he leaves...he won't think nothing of it...You know my dad...he somehow finds out everything...this is one of those things I _do not_ want him to find out." I tell her.

"Look, talk to her. Tell her what you think. She _is _your girlfriend." She tells me. "Just have fun for now."

"Ok." I tell her

We walk out the bathroom and I sit back down across from a laughing Abbie and serious Casey.

"Anything we missed" Serena asked both Abbie and Casey.

"No, just I crack myself up." Abbie tells Serena.

Serena whispered in Abbie's ear and Abbie smiled. "Hey, we are going to the bar. We will be right back. Text us when the food get's here."

Casey nods.

I look at them walk away. Serena and her way of giving me and Casey sometime to talk. They can't even drink, they are 19.

The first few minutes were awkward. I looked around.

"Alex, are you ok? I mean, comfortable?" she stares at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"No, you know that Serena left us here to talk..."

"Why aren't you comfortable?" she looks worried.

"I don't want to...start this...until my father leaves tomorrow...I just don't want to tell him I am...a...lesbian, yet." She looks at me.

"Ok, I understand. I don't want to push you into anything." I love that she really understands.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Ladies, your food." A waiter places down all our food.

"Are you going to text them?" I ask her.

"I say...we eat and we leave. We can go to the dorms and get to know each other. I mean really know each other." She smiles.

"I'll take you on that offer." I say as we both quickly eat.

When I finished my food I texted Serena. As they made their way back to the booth I tell them that I need to go to the bathroom with Casey.

When Casey and I get outside, we both start laughing hysterically. "Text them! Tell them we are headed to the dorms." Casey can't even breathe. I am surprised that she even said those words.

"Ok!" I say as I hail a cab.

I texted them and as we entered a cab, I saw Serena's face turn towards the window. She was pretty angry.

She will understand. Abbie is cracking up.

I get into the cab with Casey. "I say, we make a wonderful team." She continues to giggle.

"Yes, we do. Yale please." I tell the cab driver.

"That was funny..." she sighed. Her bright smile never leaving her face.

She suddenly got serious and stared at my face which was kind of weird. "Is there something on my face?" I ask her.

"No, it's that..."

"What?" I ask.

"You are beautiful. I can't wait to kiss you again, hold you...you know after your dad...Leaves." She smiles.

"Thank you, I promise you will." I have the urge to kiss her, but I don't want to rush our relationship. It already sucks that I have to hide it, but to have a gorgeous woman to understand my space it great.

We arrive at the school and we head straight to our dorm. "I hope Abbie hasn't pissed off Serena more with her giggling." I tell Casey as we enter the dorm.

"I know, I am annoyed by it...I don't get it, she is so serious when it comes to being a lawyer, but when it comes to being a friend she is a jokester...you gotta love her." She smiles.

We both change and I see her lying on her bed. "How about we cuddle? I promise I won't take your blood." She smiles.

I head to her bed and I have my back on her boobs. I giggle at that. She always smells like green apples. She places her hand over my stomach and nuzzles her chin on top of my head.

"Are you comfortable?" She inquires.

"Warm." I smile to myself. I never had been so relaxed in my life.

"I never got to tell you what you mean to me..."

"It's ok...that kiss said it all." I tell her.

"I know. I just want to tell you. I just want to tell you that you are gorgeous, brilliant, sometimes stubborn..." she giggled, "But, I am also in love with you...and it hurt me that you wouldn't admit to yourself that you were gay. I wanted you...All of you. I know I may have to wait a day. But, I just...I am happy we, you, took this step..."

I smile to myself. "Me too." I yawn.

"Well, you should get to your bed. I wouldn't want your parents to find us in this..."

I turn to her.

I want to kiss her so bad. Her lips are almost touching mine. "I am comfortable right here," I whisper on her lips, gazing into her eyes.

She starts to breathe faster. "I really want to close this distance between us." She smiles, still gazing into my eyes.

"Do it." I say softly.

She hesitates, "Are you sure?"

"I guess it's my turn to tell you _shut up." _I close the distance from us with a kiss to her lips.

She stops the kiss and I look at her puzzled, "I never told you to shut up, I said..."

"Stop talking," I say as I shut her up with a delicate kiss to her lips.

She smiles.

"My parents aren't coming until after one...Can't I just sleep in your arms tonight." I ask her.

"I wouldn't turn that down for the world." She chuckles.

I turn my back to her boobs again and we both fall asleep.

**AN: Hey, Hey, Hey! What about that. Cute couple, aren't they? What do you think? Lovely isn't it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	10. The Mayor is here

**AN: First off, Thank you for reading! They are too cute :) ...I hope this gets you pumped up for the next chapter!**

**Casey POV**

I had the best sleep ever. First time, in a long time, that I have woken up before my alarm clock.

I woke up to a sleeping Alex. She slowly breathes. I kiss her head. I can't believe that she could be so caring. I was here thinking that she was a whiny little...Uptight...

She is _not _that anymore.

I am actually surprised that we are still in the same position we slept in.

I move a little hoping not to wake her up. Too bad... she turned towards me.

She smiles, "Mmm...Good morning." She barely opens her eyes.

"It is actually six in the morning...You should get the rest you need to deal with your parents." I tell her.

"No, I actually had the best sleep...i never slept so well in a long time." She looks at me.

"That is funny because that was the best sleep I had." I reply.

"Well, since we are awake we can start getting ready. I am going to clean the room a little bit...after I take my shower." She gets up and grabs her towel and clothes and heads to the bathroom.

I think I should clean my side for her...and maybe the rest of the room.

I finish cleaning and she isn't out of the bathroom yet, so I head to Abbie's dorm across the hall.

I knock on the door. I knock again. Then I realize that she wouldn't be awake at six forty-three in the morning. As I start back for my room, Abbie groggily opens the door.

"Casey? What happened." She rubs her eyes as she speaks sluggishly.

I turn around, "Sorry, I woke up early. I totally forgot that it was six in the morning...sorry." I look at the ground.

"No, no, It's ok. What do you want?" She asks again the same way.

I kind of like the chill and tired Abbie. "I will talk to you later. I don't want Alex to think I ran away or anything."

She giggles and nods. "Did you get..." She licks her lips.

"Shut up!" I whisper loudly. I walk back to my door to hear Abbie chuckle loudly as I walk away.

I enter the dorm to see Alex run towards me. "You cleaned here." Her smile is so beautiful, "Did I ever tell you that you are one of a kind?"

"Actually, no. It's nothing to thank me for...I would do anything for you." She reaches up to kiss me and I move back.

She has this puzzled look on her face.

"Not that I don't wanna kiss you, because I really do, but I want get cleaned up first." I walk towards my bed and grab my clothes and towel.

**Alex POV**

She actually cleaned the room. Man, you have to love this girl.

My dad and mom are coming and I have this weight off my shoulder. I head out to get some fresh air as Casey takes her shower.

I find the bench that I sat on the last time, occupied by a familiar face. "Trevor?" I ask quietly, not to startle him.

He turns around rapidly, "Alex!" He gets up to hug me.

He grabs my hand and takes me to sit. "So, I am hoping things went great with Casey." He smiled brightly.

"Yes, of course. It's all to you... and my best friend. Thanks." I sit back and enjoy the breeze coming through.

"Well, I actually am happy for you. I am actually in love with this girl. She is studying to become a cop. Amanda Rollins. A beautiful blonde...I want to tell her I love her, but I am a little bit scared, I don't know if she feels that same." His face is filled with concern and distress.

"Hey, I might not know a thing or two...but you told me to just say what I feel.."

"but, this is different..."

"Different how? If you love her tell her Trev."

"Trev?" he covers his face, "The last time someone called me that was before my mom died."

"I'm..."

"It's ok. Remember politicians never say sorry, it shows that you are weak." He giggled.

"My father ingrained that saying in me the moment I was born. I hit a kid once and my teacher told me to say sorry and I told her I couldn't..."

He snickered. "Ha, I beat the shit out of my next door neighbors son, Jack." He chuckled. "Jack...told his mom and she told me to apologize...I spit at her." He continued to laugh uncontrollably.

I even started laughing. "That is funny..." I look at my watch, "Wow, we have class. I actually don't have a debate partner...would you like to..."

"Yea!" He answered hurriedly, "I thought you would never ask."

"So, the Amanda girl... I say, tell her you love her." I smile as I grab his hand to stand up.

He stands up and stretches. "Uhm...alright, let's go win a debate."

We both enter the building and head straight to class.

We enter through the front knowing we will be early. There are two podiums set up in the front of the room and two long desks beside them, each with two seats.

"So, do you want to become a politician or a plain old lawyer?" I ask him as people start entering the class.

"I _plan _to open my own firm...you know." He brushed his hands through his hair.

I nod, "Nice that means you are serious about this." I grin.

He yawns, "Yea."

**Casey POV**

I get out of the shower and I don't see Alex. Figures she probably went to class.

I am grabbing my notebook, when I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door to see the one and only, Kim Greylek. I wish I did not open the door. I can't tell her that I am with Alex.

"Casey!" She yells as she makes her way in,

I shut the door and turn around to a forceful kiss to my lips. She pushed me against the door. I tried to lift up my hands but they were held by her and her body pressed up against mine.

She stops to breathe.

"Kim! Damn it! Get off of me!" I yell at her.

"Abbie told me you were a little feisty." She smiled and this time I got one of my hands loose and I pushed her off.

"Kim, I am not interested in you anymore. I have class, please get out." I say as I wipe my mouth.

She looks kind of pissed. "I always get what I want...and I will find out why you are acting this way. I will see you after your class, correct." She smiled.

"No! " I open the door and point out. I see Abbie standing there looking like she was about to knock.

"Kim?" Abbie looks from me to her. "Sorry, Case. I totally forgot about our problem." She turns to Kim, "Kim, sorry. Casey is actually not available...she is straight now. Sorry." Kim plays into Abbie's charade.

"Wow, for real? I feel, really bad. Why didn't you tell me?" her grey eyes meeting with mine.

"I..."

"She was curious, but not anymore," Abbie jumped in.

"Oh..."Kim nodded. She fled from the dorm.

"Thank you Abbie!" I say as I lock the dorm and head off with her to class.

"Hey, you want to debate with me?" I ask her before we enter the class.

She shrugged, "Whatevs,"

We both entered the class giggling about her stupid _whatevs _reply.

I see Alex sitting next to some guy in our class. She is really chatty with him. They both turned around and smiled at me. Alex winked.

I sat behind Abbie. Our professor just came in as was about to tap Abbie.

"Good Morning, The Mayor of New York and his wife is here, they would love to join us in our debate. I promise they will sit in the back and be as quiet as corpses. If you want to speak with them, please wait until the end of class." He went outside.

I looked at Alex, She practically fell of her seat, she was that alarmed. I saw a gruff man, with Alex's eyes and the woman next to him was an older splitting image of Alex except she had brown hair with a few whites here and there.

"Good Morning, I am Mayor Ivan Cabot and this is my beautiful Wife Ileana Cabot. I was once a lawyer, way back when, from my experience, these are one of the easy classes to take advantage of it." Everyone laughed, except Alex. She was horrified. I guess it is because her parents weren't supposed to come until one.

"Alright, Let's get started! Alex, who did you pick as your partner?" Our professor asked.

"I chose Trevor Langan." She got up and sat at the right desk from the podium.

"Good." He smiled towards her, "Casey, who did you select?"

"I chose Abbie." I smiled. I walked towards the desks.

"Alright, seeing as the Mayor is here, Can you throw us a topic? Something controversial" He asked.

"Lets see, hmm, Right now, I am dealing with sexual orientation problems in New York, They want marriage laws." He chuckled at that.

He makes me sick. How could a man like him, make such a striking girl like Alex?

"Alright, Alex argue against, Casey argue in support of." Alex looked at me with hate in her eyes. Not, against me...Her Father.

**AN: loved those comments. It made me happy! Continue with feedback, because I love em. What do you think about this chapter? Well, more is to come, press...Kim...father trouble...Woo! getting Excited :)**


	11. Douche

**AN: I thank you for the great feedback. Wooh! Keep them coming. It will get crazy in the next chapters so watch for that. Thank you for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Wigler, starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, Cavak, and nany85.**

**Alex POV**

Are you kidding me? Not only are my parents here, my father chooses the topic for our debate. I can't argue against same sex marriage without hurting anyone.

"Alex you are first." Uncle Reggie tells me.

I look at Trevor. He nods and stands up. "No, Trevor, you help with arguments, she does the talking." Uncle Reggie told Trevor.

I look at Casey, she seems empathetic towards me. I smile at her to assure that I am ok, although I am not. I inhale, "Same sex marriage is prohibited in many states because most of the population in America believes that it is not 'normal'. I…I agree…be...b…because…It will throw off…what American stands for…" I feel so ashamed and my dad is giving me a stern look.

He points to Casey, "America stands for equality. If we don't have a say in who we can chose, who we fall for, or who we marry, then our freedom is taken away. In the constitution, we learned that people of all color have been discriminated against, people of a gender, especially women. I say, America stand for liberty, and freedom. Letting people judge us on our sexual orientation, which is none of their business, I might add, is merely taking away our freedoms." She states proudly. I know she directed that to my dad.

My dad stands up, "May I," he asks Uncle Reggie. He nods.

I _do not _need my dad arguing for me.

"I would like to debate against. What about children?...it is known that more children living in gay homes means more children living lives absent a relationship with at least one biological parent. One needn't deny the existence of many wonderful gay or adoptive parents to acknowledge that this will result in some emotional pain and confusion." He smiles, that is the smile that he has when he knows he's got you, but Casey is smarter than that.

Abbie seems pissed. She is glaring at him.

"Well, everyone is entitled to children. I say, it is how you raise them. You make them understand that you love them and it will be a way of life. They won't have to be confused if you have an open relationship with them." Casey answered back sternly.

"From what I am seeing, you seem that you are a homosexual? Right?" He asks Casey.

She nods, "Yes."

"Ok, you and your kind are merely a step back for America. We have to do everything to stop you from getting our children like you. It is filthy how you defile yourselves. My wife and I would like to open a rehab center just to turn your kind back to…actual people. Understand?" He smirks.

Anger rises in me and I want to kill him so bad. Make him take back what he just said. Casey looks at me, with weary eyes.

Out of nowhere I hear Abbie. "You are just a shitty politician! You will never become president! You can flush those aspirations down the drain. Next time I hear you say _our kind_ I WILL shove a dildo so far up your ass, you will wish you never messed with me again. Little fucker!" Abbie yelled.

"Abbie, one more peep out of you and you are dropped from this class and I will recommend expelled from this school. Understand!" Uncle Reggie angrily stared at her.

Abbie grabbed her stuff and took off out of the room.

"Class dismissed." Her stated harshly heading to his desk.

Class doesn't end for another hour. I look at my parents. My mother didn't even stop this nonsense. I hope Casey did not go to the dorm.

I leave the class to meet up with my dad who just stepped outside with my mother following him.

He hugs me and my mom kisses both my cheeks. "Alexandra, I am very disappointed in you. I have done countless arguments against same-sex marriage, why didn't you utilize any of those?" He asks me.

I shrug, "I didn't want to have an unfair advantage," I lie.

"Where is your dorm dear? I would love to meet this lovely roommate of yours." My mom asks.

I walk them across the buildings to the dorm. I open the door. Thank God, Casey is not here.

"What a room, they really have rooms this small around here?" she asks

"I'm used to it." I answer as they look around.

My dad's phone rings. "Hello…uhm…My Alex…No…Really?...I will speak with her. Thank you." He stares at the phone.

"Sweetie, who was on the line?" My mother asks.

"Humph…That was my publicist. She says that all over the news there are pictures of Alex."

My heart skipped a beat. The press hates me! I hope it's not of Casey.

"Alexandra Cabot, what were you doing hanging out with Trevor Langan," he hands me his phone.

There are pictures of me and Trevor from this morning. Holding hands, smiling, hugging…They took those out of context.

"Are you…is he your boyfriend?" He asks me.

"No, he is a friend." I tell them simply.

"We have to go. I will try to dumb this down. Dean will be so proud of his son. His only son." He mumbled.

They both exited the room.

Now I can breathe.

What an ass… Dean Langan has 2 sons.

**Casey POV**

I head out of class to follow Abbie who ran out. I see her run towards the dorm building. I follow her to her dorm and enter before she can shut the door.  
>"I am leaving this fucking school" Abbie dropped everything and laid flat on her bed. He pillows covering her face.<p>

"Abbie, I know…he is a fucking asshole…but think of your dreams and what you will be missing if you quit because of some low life telling us we are nothing." I try to cheer her up. The fact is, we have both been attacked by Mayor Cabot. He is a self righteous, supercilious, ignorant bastard. I don't care if he is Alex's father.

"Whatever." She sounds muffled under the pillows.

"Abbie, come on…forget about him…I know what can really cheer you up, call Serena. She cares about you…maybe you will get lucky," I try to use her joke.

I hear her chuckle a little bit. "Uh huh…will do. Seriously, can you believe that guy?" she turns towards me.

"No, I hate to do this, but Alex will have to be on her own with this one. She didn't even try to stop her dad…she let him rant on and on. She could have told him this was her fight…but she stayed quiet." I shake my head in disbelief.

"I looked at her, she was horrified. She just stood there. I mean you _are _her girlfriend. I understand that whole closet thing she has going on, but to let it go this far and let her dad call us nothing pisses me the fuck off." Abbie chimed in.

I agree, she saw how I looked at her, yet she didn't do anything.

My phone and Abbie's phone vibrated in unison. I open the text message and you will not believe what I saw.

**AN: Cliff hanger? I didn't mean to. What do you think? I was actually not going to post because I had to work on another computer, but I couldn't help it.**


	12. Happiness

**AN: Hey What is ups withs yous? Bad grammar, I know...lol. that you for those reviews I really loved them that I read them twice. Intense I must say. Maybe this one is kind of intense also. I really don't know. Thanks for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, Tracer, Wigler, starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, Cavak, and nany85.**

**Alex POV**

I open up my computer to see these pictures myself. I go to New York Times' website and find that I am all over the website. I see a video of a reporter.

"Ok, I am here with Kimberly Greylek, a student at Yale, and fellow classmate of Alexandra Cabot, She sent us the photo's. Hi, Kim." The woman stated.

What the hell? That bitch!

"Hi, Ms. Justice." She gave her sinister smile.

"I actually have to ask you...why?" she asks Kim.

"I wanted to show New York that this new couple can really change the way people vote."

The woman nodded. "And you are right about that." The camera shifted only showing her face, "I am Jennifer Justice in Political news."

"Oh My Gosh!" I yell to myself.

**Casey POV**

"Casey, I knew something stopped you from being with me. I connected the dots. Look at these pictures...maybe you will come running back to me after you see these?" I read out loud.

I scroll down and I see Alex holding Trevor's hand. I look at Abbie who is probably looking at the pictures, too, by the look on her face.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask as I scroll down some more and I see them hug, laugh, and everything a _supposed_ girlfriend shouldn't do.

My phone starts ringing, "Casey." I say harshly.

"Ou, by the sound of your voice, I see you have read and seen my pictures. Alex isn't a Lesbian, she is straighter than straight...and she is not even into you. Meet me in my dorm if you want a really girl." Kim states proudly.

"Argh, Kim! Where did you get these pictures?" I demand.

"I took them... I was walking by and I saw this happen before my eyes."

"I'll meet you in your dorm." I lied.

"I'll be waiting," Eww her voice gives me shivers.

"You _have _to talk some sense into your fucking girlfriend. First, she throws us under the bus, now she is using Trevor as her cover. I say you talk to her, now" She got up and pushed me out the door.

"Ok," I walk to my dorm and open the door to Alex concentrating on the computer.

She turned towards me, "Casey...look I am sorry about what my dad said to you and Abbie..." She gets up, and leans to hug me.

She said sorry? Wow..Focus Casey.

I dodge her. "Alex, we need to talk." I walk past her to my bed.

"I know I should have said something...but it's my dad..."

"Shut up! Damn it! I try to understand...I do Alex...I get that you don't want to come clean to your dad...I get it. What I don't get...is the fact you let your dad say those horrible things to homosexuals...he directed that at me! You could of told your dad that the debate is your fight! You could have done something, but you did nothing! Nothing, Alex, and frankly I can't be with someone like you. You only care about yourself. How are you supposed to care about me if you put yourself ahead of people who care about you?" I scream at her.

She gives me a jaded look. "Casey, I care about you. I just...its hard...you see my dad...how can I outright tell him 'hey dad I'm gay.' I can't Casey. I am not ready for that situation yet..."

"So you use Trevor Langan as a cover?" I interrupted her.

She covers her face with her hands. "Let me guess Kim...told you..." she tells me.

"She actually texted me pictures...she said something along the lines of, she knows that I am with you and somehow she wants us to split and she wants me." I tell her.

Her hand is still on her face. "Well, if you believe those pictures, I guess you can head to eternity with her..."

"Alex, I don't...but is it a cover?" I ask

She removes her hand quickly. "No, never. I was talking to him about _our_ relationship and about our fathers...I am with you until you don't want me anymore." She gets up to sit next to me. "I swear to you I will tell my dad soon, but for now please hang on a little longer,"

I stand up and head for the door, "I can't Alex. You tell your dad or we are over. Which is better your happiness or hiding it under the shield of your father's eyes so that you can be miserable?"

I say as I walk out of the Dorm and shut the door behind me and head to get fresh air in the school garden.

**Alex POV**

OMG! Could this day get any worse. Do I chase after her or do I stay back and let her vent? Is she really going to let go what we have or am I going to chose happiness? Do I want to live my life the way my father wants it or do I chose my own path?

I hate this. I only know two people that can really cheer me up and that's Casey and Serena...Casey is out of reach and Serena is just a call away.

I decide to Call her. "Serena."

"Hey, Its Alex." I reply.

"Alex! You are all over the news...I know that either those pictures are fake or they have them out of context...but what does Casey think...is she with you?" she asks.

"No, she ran out. Either I come out of the so called _closet _or we are over." I tell her with sadness in my voice.

"What? Alex, she is right you must come out...By the way, I am fucking pissed at you Alex...You left my girlfriend hanging in your fathers grasp? What the hell were you thinking? These topics are more emotional for Abbie. Her parents disowned her and she had to fend for herself,"

"I know Serena you told me thousands of times...you took her in and you lived happily ever after. I am..." I can't believe I am about to say this, again, "I am sorry for what I have caused to all gay's in that class."

"You said sorry! Holy shit! I forgive you!"

"Please, let's get to the point...what do I do?"

"You already know Alex." She shut the phone.

I do know. I head out the dorm and ask the doorman where did a girl with red hair go, he pointed to the garden.

I see her walking ahead and I run to catch up to her, I grab her hand and when she turns around I cup her face with both my hands and I lean in to kiss her.

I stop to let her breathe and place my forehead on hers.

"Alex! Do you have any idea of what you just did?" She asks me with a horrified face.

"Yes, I chose happiness." I tell her with several pecks to her lips, and I entangled my hand into hers. I felt so free. I felt joy, rush through my body.

**AN: UH OH Alex will see the fruits of her kiss soon. (the kiss was outside) yikes. I loved the feedback...Thanks for reading: It was great! Hit me up with what you think :) posting early wooh!**


	13. Slow down

**AN: Thank you for reading. I am just chillen right now. I have to say it is fun writing this. Thank you for reviewing:** **Nobot4life, Tracer, Wigler, starie78, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, Cavak, and nany85.**

**Casey POV**

Alex pulled me back into the dorm hall. I really don't know what has gone into her. Not that I don't like this, but does she _really _know what she just did. She kissed me in public! I told her to tell her dad, not make me a newspaper title.

We enter the dorm and I enter first. She locks the door. "Alex, do you know what you just caused us?" I ask her.

She is looking at me lustily. "Shirt. Off."

"What?" I ask her confused.

"It's easy, Shirt, off." She repeats once more.

"Alex, there is no time for games. We have to figure out what are we going to do with the press, your dad, us..." She kisses my neck.

"Mmm, Casey...I said take off your shirt." She lifts the shirt over my head and I aid her to it.

"Alex..." I moan as she attacks my neck once more. I notice what's happening, "Alex, please..."

"Pants, off." She continues to attack my neck while unbuttoning my pants.

I place my hand over hers. "Alex, isn't this to fast...I thought...I thought...take...mmmm," I moan as she moves her hands across my back slowly massaging.

She abruptly stops. "Do you think this is too fast?" She glares at me with her dilated pupils.

"Do you?" I counter.

"No. Now answer my question." She states with authority.

"Uhm...Is a few days of dating count as fast for a couple like us? I know that I will never let go of a beauty like you." I tell her without really answering the question. I am not scared or anything...it's just that everything is happening too fast around us.

I really want to be like her and tune all of our problems out for a couple of minutes, but I can't. I am afraid for her safety, especially from her parents. I want to be able to defend her. I can't do that with me laying on a bed and her between my...thinking about it makes me want to do it...ugh...but let's make sure that we are on the same page and our priority is us and I don't want to place sex in front of our relationship.

"You didn't answer my question, Casey." She replies.

"We are not going to fast...I just...I want to deal with the problems we have first." I tell as I look into her eyes.

She stares and then she bends down and gives me back my shirt. "Ok, I don't want to rush you into anything. So first things first, dealing with my dad, Kim, and that kiss I planted on your lips." She smiles as she heads to her bed.

"Kim is crazy," I tell her as I walk to her bed and lie with her.

"She is psychotic." She chuckles.

"She kissed me...earlier. She...um didn't want to get off...Believe me I wouldn't want to kiss her or even touch her if she was the last girl in the world." We both giggled.

"Eww...did you wash your mouth after that? I really hope you did." She asks.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" I say as both our phones vibrate after the other.

I take mine out of my pocket and so does she. "_Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak kissing in public? We are anti-gay and we want these girls to get assigned new roommates. Spread the news. I am Ivan Cabot and I approve this message. _What the fuck?" I cover my face with my hands.

"I can't believe this! They can't spilt our rooms can they?" She asks as there is knocking on the door.

I get up to open it, it's Abbie and Serena. "Serena what are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?" I ask puzzled and let them both in.

"I was visiting my grandma. Did you two see the news? You have been caught kissing in the garden. You have to be really careful, what were you thinking?" Serena asks Alex and me.

"Yes, and it was on purpose, I don't feel like hiding anymore..." Alex trails off.

"That's great!" Abbie whispers in my ear. "I can't believe you got her to kiss out in public so early...Serena...let's say she was hard to get."

"I didn't get her to do anything," I whisper back and walk back to Alex.

I sit next to her.

**Alex POV**

"I think that I talk to my dad and explain to him. If it doesn't work, it doesn't." I tell Serena.

I am happy that I have these people who care about me.

"Abbie, I am sorry, about..."

"ALEX CABOT SAID SORRY!...TO ME!...The world is going to end! I accept...It means the world to me, to get an apology out of you... Woo..."

"Abbie, shut up!" Everyone stated in unison.

"I get it...Now, can we please think of a plan or ideas to get rid of Kim and the press. My dad...I think I can deal with." I tell them. They all look at me as if I just died. "What?"

"I don't want you dealing with your dad without us," Casey replies.

"Yeah, with you saying sorry and all, I am in, to beat the shit out of that fast ass bastard." She is getting that pissed look on her face again.

"Babe, calm down," Serena kisses her.

"I think I need to be calmer," Abbie jokes as Serena smiles at her.

"I think you do..."

"Although, this is a pretty cute thing going on here...I would like the support of my friends right now." Casey tells them chuckling.

"Sorry...Let's kill this bastard..."

"Abbie, I don't want to go to jail." I tell her as she is laughing hysterically. I look at Casey and it seems she is used to this.

"Abbie!" Serena and Casey yell together.

"Hahaha, What?" She asks wiping the tears trailing down her face.

"Can we please help Alex," Casey stated grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

"Let's start," Serena slightly smiled.

**AN: This is a little short, but I do promise a huge chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing. It was great to read. I look forward to those.**


	14. My Momma made me go to Rehab No,No,No!

**An: Thanks for reading! Always love new reviewers and readers and I ams especially happy that I am one of the few writers that write about A/C pairing, (Which is really coolio) Thank you for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Tripperz, Blitz1030, Wigler, gleeeeeeeek89, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, Cavak, and nany85.**

**Casey POV**

"Any ideas?" Serena asked looking at everyone. She fits well with Abbie. She grounds Abbie, kind of like an anchor.

"Ooh, ooh. I got a great one." Abbie yells out. She is sitting criss-cross, on my bed, next to Serena.

I shake my head, "No."

"Aww, come on...my last ideas worked." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Your ideas back fire." I reply, chuckling to myself.

"They work." She stated happily, "So anyone wants to hear my idea?" She asked.

Serena smiled warmly at her, "Sweetie, maybe later." She gently put Abbie down.

"Sweetie maybe...My ass...Listen...if you don't like it, then we dismiss it. I mean I don't see any of you coming up with an idea anytime soon." She stood up.

Serena shrugged, "Ok, what is you brilliant idea?" I am glad that Serena shares the exact feeling of Abbie with me. You got to admit that chick is crazy!

"Ok, well we have like three problems. Kim, Your Dad, and That kiss...Which was pretty sexy to watch...I mean... I didn't know what came over you, Alex, kudos..."

"Abbie! Get to you damn point!" Serena yells.

Abbie suddenly becomes serious and nods, "Ok, Ok, sheesh. Kim, well she isn't working for your dad because we know your dad hates gays. She is in this alone to get the one and only, Casey, ding! Ding! Ding! So, we can get rid of her by... jumping her..."

Serena gives her a glare.

"I think that is a great idea...for someone who wants to go to jail." I tell Abbie.

Serena is getting annoyed.

Alex looks deep into her thoughts.

"Ok, jumping, is out. We can talk to her like civil adult and ask her nicely to give up her '_wooing' _ of Casey Novak. It's so simple." She states sarcastically. "I know, we all know that Kim is not going to give up that easy. I know her. I am sorry Casey, for hooking you up with a psycho. I will deal with her. Alex, I say you wait for your dad to come to you. If you go to him, he will know he has some type of power over you. You want to show him that he can't rule your life. The kiss, well, you did that on your own, It will probably blow off, when they find greater news." She nods. The first time she is serious about something.

I look at Alex once again. I whisper to her, "Are you ok?" I ask her.

She just nods.

I know something is wrong. Maybe she wants to talk to me alone, or maybe she finally realized what she has done.

Abbie and Serena look at me and nod. "Alright, whatever you guys want to do, we back you up one-hundred and ten percent." Serena gave us a warm smile and entangled her fingers with Abbie's and left our dorm.

I got up to lock the door behind them.

I walk back to sit next to Alex, "Babe, are you ok?" I ask as I sit face to face with her.

"No...Do you have any idea what my dad would do to me?" She starts to whimper as tears engulf her beautiful eyes.

It hurts to see the person you care about cry and...It sucks. I never seen her cry...hell I never knew she had tear ducts.

I place my hands on her face to wipe the tears, "Don't cry, then you'll make me cry," I joke and she smiles.

"I wouldn't want to make Casey cry." She states sarcastically.

"I know it seems like you might be by yourself in confronting your dad, but I am with you one hundred percent. I will not let him hurt you, emotionally, physically, or anything, because I just want you to be safe in my arms," I say as a small tear makes its way down my cheek, "See," I point to my face, "You made me cry," I tell her.

She chuckles, "Thank you. I do...fell safe with you...I just don't want you in the cross fire of all this. I noticed how you talked about the kiss outside. You were happy, but, Casey somewhere deep inside you...you wanted to run from all this..."

"Alex..."

"Casey, I know. I know you don't want to be known for '_kissing Alexandra Cabot'_ all your life. I don't blame you if you want to opt out of this, because I would really understand."

I stare at her puzzled, "Alex, do you think I got into this relationship to force you to give up the life you known for me, just for me to tell you when the going gets rough, I get going? I am _not _like that! I care about you more than you can imagine. I had to hide my feelings for weeks and surely enough I got you. I don't want to let you go, and certainly I don't want you to face your dad alone. We are one now and the moment you realize that, Alex, is the moment we can get on with our lives. Yes, I may hate this situation. I mean _I really hate it, _but, I want to be there for you. That's all." I say as tears continue trailing down.

She leans to hug me, "What are we going to do?" she asks softly on my ears. "I never had to come up with plans...I always knew what to do, I always did..." she starts crying again. I rub her back.

"We are all human...we can't control what's happening around us." I whisper back into her ear. I look outside and I hadn't noticed how much time went by.

She lets go of the hug. "Ok, ideas?" she asks.

"How about we rest? Your dad hasn't called...we know press is here...We know that as long as we are together...we can do anything...except break the law...of course." That broke a smile out of her.

"I love you." She smiles.

I look at her shocked. I mean...I love her back...but, we...I...um...she is looking at me weirdly.

"I always loved you...I just feel like I should let you know...It's just a feeling I get...every time I am around you...you give me words of encouragement and you make me feel better. You helped me make a change. And I love you for that. It may be early in our 'relationship', but I do, I love you Casey. You don't have to say it back." She tells me. She had the cutest smile.

**Alex POV**

Shit, Alex. Way to go! You had to make her feel bad.

"No, No, I feel the same way...In my world I always thought I was going to say it first, but, you got me again, Ms. Cabot." She giggled. She leaned in to kiss me on my lips, slowly and delicately. "I love you, Alex, and never forget that." She smiles through the kiss.

She slowly pushes me back on the bed and continues to kiss me. She starts kissing my neck. "Umm." She moans.

I move hands all around her back. I lift her shirt. She stops kissing me and quickly takes off her shirt.

She continues to attack my neck.

"Casey..." I moan her name. I am in need of contact, especially by, her...I have been waiting for this day...since that shower incident.

"Your shirt..." she sounds muffled, but I can hear her.

"I didn't hear you." I chuckle. She stops kissing me and give me a glare, "Take off your shirt."

"Oh." I quickly take off my shirt. There is something in her eyes that just screams _I want you._

She starts moving towards my breast. "Bra off."

I lift up my body somehow and throw off the bra. She starts attacking my breast. She licks it and flicks it...in every way possible.

"God Casey..." I moan to her touch.

"Umm." She rubs one nipple, while licking the other.

She looks up at me with her pupils dilated. "Everything off." She commands.

"Now, Casey, as much as I love this attention. I have waited a long time, I mean a long time, without you, and I would love to see your body, instead of imagining it." I tell her.

She smiles, "Sorry, I forgot." She stands up quickly and pulls me up and we both quickly take all out clothes off that are left.

"Wow, you are beautiful," say as I grab a mouthful of her breast in my mouth.

She entangles her hand in my hair. "Alex..."

I smile with pleasure. At least I know I am doing something right.

I head for her neck.

I hear to three loud knocks. We both turn towards the door, "Alexandra Cabot, open this door this instant." It is my mother's voice.

I look at Casey, I am panicking.

"Babe, calm down. Just put your clothes back on. Remember, we are in this together." She tries to calm me down.

I nod. I hastily put my clothes back on. Casey was faster so she opened the door. I heard a huge slap. I turn around and it was my mom, she slapped Casey.

"Ow," I see Casey hold her face as my mother rushes by her to get to me.

Casey needs me. I try to get to Casey but two of my mom's body guards are blocking the entrance.

"Casey, are you ok?" I ask urgently. I ignore my mother who is standing in my way.

"I am bleeding, she had a fucking ring," she laughs.

How can she laugh in a situation like this?

"Now, Alexandra, I would love an explanation for this nonsense. You do know this _homosexuality _is like a disease. Good thing you haven't been hanging around with that _thing_ long enough so you will get cured immediately." She smiles sinisterly.

The guard shuts the door and locks it and drags Casey to the middle of the room. The side of her face is bleeding.

"I can't get cured. I was like this my whole life...I just finally found someone I love." I tell her.

"Whatever, look the rules are simple. You don't go with me to the rehab center, your friend here will get hurt, Now, I know that is not what you want."She smiles at me.

I know what she wants and she is not going to get it. "No, I am not going." I simply tell her.

Casey smiles, I guess because I stood up to my mother.

"Whatever you say. Ernesto." I see Ernesto, My old guard, and the current guy who is man handling Casey, kick her in the gut.

"Uh." She falls down in pain.

"Casey!" I scream to go help her, but the other guard is holding on to my hands and I am trying to fight him off, but he won't concede.

Tears stream down my eyes, "Mom, stop, please. I love her. Don't hurt her please."

"Alex, you have feelings for a girl? Wrong answer." She glares at me, "Ernesto."

"Stop! Leave her Alone!" I say as Ernesto kicks her once more to her gut.

"Uh..." Casey looks helpless on the ground.

"Help! Help! Casey!" I try once more to pry my hands out of the guard's hands.

More tears continue to trail down my face. "Mom, please! Please, this is who I am. I can't change myself. No, rehab can change me. Can I please let me go to my girlfriend. She needs me...Casey are you ok?" I ask.

"Uuh...I can't feel..." She forces out her voice.

"Ok, ok." I say as more tears trail down.

"Alex, you will need more than rehab, to cure what you have. She is your girlfriend, too? You father must become well-informed upon this matter. Ernesto." My mom repeats his name.

His name gives me the chills now. "Stop! Stop! I will go. I will go." I state softly giving up.

"Alex, No...I have a few more beatings left in me." Casey tries to get up but rapidly hits the floor once more after contact with Ernesto's fist to her head.

"Casey! Mom, I said I would go! I said I would go! Stop hitting her!" I kick and try to fight back and get my hands out of the guards.

"It is so." My mother replied. She snapped and Ernesto walked away from Casey and grabbed my suitcase.

"We won't need that Ernesto, Alex's has plenty of clothes back home. Those are probably contaminated anyways." She gave a dirty look to Casey and walked out, with the guard pulling me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yell, as tears trail down my eyes. I couldn't even defend my own girlfriend.

I see Abbie and Serena open the door. "What is going on?" they both yell.

"Check on Casey," I yell as I am getting pulled away.

**AN: Pretty Long? Yep, I think it was very interesting. Drama, craziness, and Rehab? What do you think?**


	15. Charges

**AN: Thank you for reading. I feel bad for making you curse nany85 :( I wanted some fun with this story and I got it. Mean a# Parents. Thank you for reviewing: ****Nobot4life, steple, Tracer, Tripperz, Blitz1030, Wigler, Stussy, Lexie, Surfrider, Madds21, Butterscotch, Mackster, Cavak, and nany85.**** ( I almost though I only had 4 reviews...then I thought its April fools...soon enough I started getting reviews...nice 'accidental' 'unintentional' prank...lol**

**Casey POV**

I hear Serena and Abbie run towards me. Let me tell you, I am in a world of pain.

"Casey! Oh my God!" Serena screams as she runs aids me into getting up.

"You, guys, should help Alex, I am ok! Abbie, you call the police, I am pressing charges. Tell them they kidnapped, Alex." I speak breathlessly as I sit on the bed.

Abbie nodded, "I run, pretty fast, I will see if I can catch up to them. Serena you call."

Serena gets up and grabs Abbie's hand, "Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't" Abbie simply stated running out of the room.

"We need to get you bandaged up and to a hospital. You are bleeding all over your head. What exactly happened?" She gets up and grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and grabs her phone.

"Turn towards me." She turns my face. "The right side looks like a hand slapped you and over here looks like someone punched you." She starts cleaning the wound with alcohol and I wince at the pain.

"Alex and I, we were talking...when her mom knocked on the door. I opened it and...There she slapped me. I hear Alex, asking me if I am ok, but she doesn't come near me. I think it is weird, so I turn to look and she is blocked by two body guards. One pulled me into the middle of the room, there. I hear her mom say something to Alex and then the body guard kicks me. Alex screams, and Alex refuses her mom again. Alex finally complies and I try to get up and the guy punches me and when I woke up I hear you guys coming in." I tell her as tears trail down my eyes.

"What did her mother want?" She asks with anger.

"For her to go to Rehab."

"Alex said yes?" she asked

"Not at first, after she saw how much it was hurting me for her to say no, she agreed. She agreed to go to a place that cures her from being a homosexual, because I was getting hurt. I am the worst girlfriend." I lament to Serena.

"Don't make me slap you! What do you think Alex felt when she couldn't help you? She probably felt hopeless and lost...she helped you the only way she knew how...she agreed...Don't wallow in self pity, that _is not _going to get her back." Serena sternly scolds me, "Now, I will drive you to the hospital and call the police." She stated with no room for me to argue.

She lifts up her phone and dials nine-one-one. "Hello...I have an assault and a kidnapping I would like to report...Yale...yes, the university," she replied in annoyance. "I am taking one on the victims to the hospital and the other victim is kidnapped. Casey Novak, and Alexandra Cabot is the one who is kidnapped...Yes, The Alexandra Cabot...Please, do something. I am afraid for her life. You will meet me at the hospital...Great. Great. Ok." She shut the phone.

"So?" I ask.

"Well, they will meet you in the hospital." She came towards me and slowly lifted me up so I can lean on her.

We get to the car and she starts driving. "I haven't heard from Abbie." She states worrying.

"She is fine. She is a strong girl..." I state as she nears the hospital.

I think my ribs are broken, and my face feels like it has been rammed by an eighteen wheeler.

She parks in the front and these nurses grab me and place me on a bed. As I slowly lose consciousness once again.

**Alex POV**

I see just enough to watch Abbie and Serena enter the dorm.

"Now, Alex. The guard is going to let you go. If you run, I will make sure, that thing in your dorm, will never see the light of day again. You understand me." My mother snaps at the guards and they release me in the entrance. I will make a run for it. I just need to know when.

When we get outside, the whole place is flooded by paparazzi. I can either, scream out what they did to Casey or shut up and hope that Casey is at least breathing right now.

My mother smiles back at me, "Don't think of doing anything." She grits her teeth at me. As I am getting pushed to walk faster by Ernesto. That piece of shit.

I am at the door of the car, when I feel someone bump into me and grab me and carry me away. I hear Abbie's voice. She's not carrying me, who is carrying me? I tilt my head, to see Trevor.

He gets to this garage and opens the door quickly of his car, I guess, and throws me in the back. Abbie sits in the passenger seat and Trevor sets the car on drive.

"Is this illegal? I really don't want to lose my girlfriend over this." Abbie rants.

It all happened so fast, "What? How did..." I try to understand how they just went through everyone and grabbed me and become so successful.

"Oh, yeah...Casey sent me for you. Trevor told me he knew what was happening and wanted to help. Isn't that right, Trevor?" Abbie smiled as she took out her phone.

I couldn't see Trevor, seeing as I was directly behind him. "You guys have to go back! She's going to take Casey!" I yell at them to turn back.

"Alex, we have to lose them first." Trevor looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Ok." I am still worried about Casey. She probably hates me. I did nothing to help her. She will probably just forget about this. Everything. She will blame me for her injuries.

I still keep picturing that idiot strike her across the face.

The car starts slowing. "Whats going on." I ask.

"Police ahead. Every got seatbelts on?" Trevor replied.

Abbie nodded.

The police man put his hand up to stop us as he did with the cars ahead of us.

"I am sorry, Alexandra Cabot was reported kidnapped and we are searching all vehicles." The officer poked his head in and saw me.

"Everyone out of the car." The officer yelled.

"What? We didn't kidnap anybody! Alex is here in her own will." Trevor states walking out of the car.

Abbie is cursing herself on the side. "I hope this isn't anything illegal." She stated with her hands up and walks towards the driver's seat.

"Officer, I am here in my own will, my mother was the one who kidnapped me. I was rescued by these two." I gravely answer him.

"So...your parents kidnapped you and these kids rescued you." He stated more as a statement. He let go of Trevor. "Well, I am sorry. The person who called me is getting transported to a hospital, near Yale. She seemed hysterical."

I turn towards him. "Yes, that's my girlfriend. She was assaulted by my mom's guards. Is she alright? Is there something we can do to charge them?" I ask him desperately.

Abbie gets out her phone and laughs over to us, "Hey, look Serena say's they are at the hospital." She notices that this is not the time and the place for that and walks back to the passenger seat.

"Look, follow me and I will take you to the hospital and we can deal with a charge when your girlfriend sees fit to charge." He gave me a warm smile and entered his cop car and Trevor followed him to the hospital.

**AN: Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. What do you think? Last chapter was intense... I have to say so myself :) with the hitting and Alex couldn't do anything...love the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	16. Drop The Charges?

**AN: Thank you for reviewing: steple, Blitz1030, Tracer, Cavak, Nobot4life, Butterscotch, Surfrider, Mackster, Madds21, Tripperz, Stussy, Lexie, Wigler, Casey15Fun, and nany85.**

**Alex POV**

The officer led us into the hospital and we met his partner who pointed to the room. Trevor decided to wait out in the waiting room.

Abbie and I entered the room to see Serena and Casey laughing. "Casey!" I screamed as I ran towards her on the bed. I kissed her forehead. Slowly my eyes became blurry and tears overflowed and pour out of me. Her face is bandaged up. I could see her abdomen is also bandaged.

"Hey, babe. Why are you crying?" Casey asked me. Still caring for me, after what I did to her.

"I abandoned you, Casey...I couldn't help you, I couldn't do anything... I hate this...It's all my fault...you warned me and I didn't listen..." I start to whimper.

"Whoa...this is _not_ your fault. You couldn't have got out of that guys grasp, and if you did, I would break-up with you because you didn't tell me you were a superhero." Casey chuckled softly. It must hurt her to laugh.

She lifts her arms and wipes the tears from my face. "Hey, I love you, ok...I will never, ever, blame you for anything."

"I love you, too." I smile back. I lean to kiss her on the cheek. "Are you pressing charges?" I ask and I grab a seat and sit next to her.

"Alex, I just want you to know that...your mom...didn't do this to me...that body guard did. They can only charge her with conspiracy...even if it gets there...they are probably going to plead him out before anything and he will serve a measly 6 months in jail. I really don't think that charging him is going to fix anything if he is back on the street in less than a year." Casey closed her eyes, I guess to get ready for my rage.

Serena looks at me, and mouths _respect her decision_.

Respect Casey's decision. How can I? That is a dumb decision. He deserves jail time for what he has done. I can get my mother on some other charge. I don't care. They all deserve some type of penalty. I hate that she is so forgiving.

I turn to Casey, whose eyes are still closed. "Casey...look at me...as much I want to lie and tell you I respect your decision...I don't...how can you let someone go like that! Let him get away with this...look at what he has done to you! Don't you care? You have a duty, Casey, a duty to charge him with assault! Do it...please." I beg of her.

"Alex, it's my decision. I respect what you are saying but, I don't want to press charges." Casey simply replied without looking at me in the eye.

"No! Casey, I can't accept that! You are going to become a lawyer. Are you going to let criminals off the hook because it isn't logical to put them in jail? That is the stupidest thing I ever..."

Serena stands up and comes around to me. "Alex!"

"What?" I answer glaring at Casey, who is turned away from me.

"You are coming with me!" I feel Serena pull me out of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You love her, am I right?" She inquires.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask her.

"You _love _her. With love comes a responsibility. You fail to show her you care about her decision. Granted you may not agree, but she believes it's the best thing to do. Now, you stop yelling at her, because she has had a concussion, and apologize...If, so help me God, you do not apologize and drop this nonsense, I will show you how it feels to be Casey on that bed," Serena glared into my eyes and walked back into the room.

Never have I ever been so afraid in my life.

I enter the room pissed off, scared, and ashamed. Casey see's me walk in and suddenly her countenance shifts to anger and resentment.

Look at Serena and Abbie, who is asleep. Serena takes that as a queue and gently wakes up Abbie and walks her out of the room.

I turn back to Casey. "Why did you send them out? We don't have anything important to talk about." Casey turned away.

"I am sorry...I just wanted my mom...those body guards...to pay. I disregarded your feelings...I...everything is crazy...My whole life fell apart and you are the only one that really stops me from giving up...because I love you, _ and Serena, too, _but really, I want you and only you. I want you to be happy, and if your choice makes you happy, then I am happy, even though I really don't agree with it." She doesn't look at me so I stay by the door, to give her space.

"Alex, why didn't you just agree with me in the first place? I don't want to cause trouble with you and your family. I am just fueling the fire if I press charges. If we just let it be, they will probably leave us alone, and if they don't, I got Serena to take pictures of my wounds and once they try anything, a story _will _be submitted to the press...so please don't fight me on this." She turns towards me and winces at the pain she is enduring.

I sit in the chair near her bed, "So what are we going to do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I am still a little horny from our disrupted sex..."

"Sex! Casey...you...did...it?" Abbie came into the room, wide awake, and smiling at Casey awkwardly.

"No, get out! I am trying to have a sentimental conversation with my girlfriend." Casey jokes.

"I just came to check if you guys were slitting each other's throat. Everything looks in tip top shape here..." She is about to walk out when Casey calls her back.

**Casey POV**

"Abbie...thank you." I tell her. I really mean it. She really was the one who got me my girl and the one who rescued her for me. I really love her.

She nods, "No, problem. Serena said she will stay as long as she needs to. The doctor also told us you will be out of here in a couple of hours. You didn't break any bones and you just have bruises...are you going back on-campus?" Something I never even thought of.

I look at Alex, "I don't know."

"We have class tomorrow and McCoy would not care about our tragedy...so we will head back on-campus...I would love if Serena and you, slept over...just to be safe."

Abbie nodded, "Cool with me."

**AN: More Fluff, and more fluff, and more fluff, and more fluff, and more fluff! Woo! Alright let's get it rolling with the couple...what will be in store for them...dum dum dummmm. Thank for reviewing...LOOOOVE IT! Short chapter...it will be long.**


	17. Kim!

**AN: I can so imagine you guy's going into panic mode…lol…my wifi was acting up so no story :( but there is a story today for sure :)I mean you are reading this right now right…lol thank you for reading and your devotion to my story's is crazy coolness. Okey dokey…Thank you for reviewing:**

**Casey POV**

Although being sore, I am happy that I am in Alex's arms right now. I am _supposed _to be sleeping, but I can't.

Alex and I slept in my bed and Serena and Abbie slept in Alex's…I am actually surprised we even fit. I am pretty comfortable. She is holding me close to her and…it feels right. Although arriving from the hospital about an hour ago, I think I know why she fell asleep so fast. Today was overwhelming…who would have thought…all of this would happen over a course of a day…

I love her and I want to show her that I will stick with her through the good times and the bad times.

I see Abbie get off the bed stealthily. "Hey," I whisper to her loudly.

She turns around pretty quickly. I guess I startled her. "Casey, damn it…you gave me a heart attack." She whispers.

I stealthy get of the bed, and of course I roll over my bruise. Alex starts to move and I look at Abbie. "Hurry pass me a pillow…she will kill me if she finds out I am out of bed." I tell her as I slowly stand up.

She hands me a pillow, and I place it in Alex's hands. I put my thumbs up. Hopefully she will see it in the dark.

She sits on the floor and I sit next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good, I am sore and I can't sleep…" I complain.

"Hey, Alex, loves you. I just hope you know that. I am being serious…I can see it in her eyes…She is a keeper…I know you can be discouraged and call it quits, but she is worth it…she cares about you a lot…when you were knocked out in the car earlier…she was crying about how she feels so helpless when she wants to protect you…I kind of collected several tears myself…" Abbie chuckled silently, "We have strong women…that care about us and will set us straight when we need some straightening…I understand Alex's situation…personally. Just appreciate her, what she did for you, was courageous."

I wish that I could see Abbie's face. She is speaking with feelings and she is actually serious.

"Thanks…what do you mean…personally?" I ask out of curiosity.

"…Well, my mom and dad were quite like Alex's…they wanted a straight child…every since I was little I knew I was different…I never liked Barbie's…I was attracted to the opposite sex…I was confused…I found Serena at coffee shop and we immediately kicked it off. I was never into...in love with someone in my life. My parents told me that if I come out and start telling people _I am a lesbian_…I will shun my family. I did it…because that is just me…and they kicked me out…I turned eighteen that day…my mom placed all my belongings in a suitcase…fuck…I was pissed, so I tried to open the door with my key…the locks were changed…I didn't tell Serena…because I was too ashamed…I didn't want her to see me like this…it just so happens that she was passing by the neighborhood and she saw me pulling my luggage down the street and beeped at me. I wanted to run so bad. But I couldn't and her parents took me in…senior year I beasted it and got in to Yale, full-paid tuition…"

"Wow, that is crazy…Do you miss your p…" I paused.

I know it wasn't my imagination…I heard a knock. I turned to Abbie. She heard it, too. Once again, there was a knock. I am scared for my life. What happens if it's Alex's mom and her guards? Abbie and I get up and slowly walk towards the door.

Abbie opens a crack and then suddenly opens wide. "Kim?" she states astounded.

We both head out of the dorm and leave the door opened a little bit behind us.

"Casey, I just wanted to see if you are alright. I heard about your hospitalization." Kim acted like she cared.

"I am sore, but fine. Why do you want? It is really late." I ask her.

"I want you…You told me you were going to my room…did you forget?" she asks blinking.

"Um…Look Kim…sorry to break it to ya, but Casey is taken and she _is not _looking for a girlfriend anymore. Please leave her alone." Abbie speaks for me.

"Come on, Casey." Kim looked me straight in the eye, "Look if you want a blonde…I can do that…"

"Kim, I am not interested in you…at all so please, please…find another girl. Who likes you for you." I tell her nicely.

"Leave that blonde, we can start a relationship right here…my parents won't beat you up…"

From the corner of my eye I see a fist come in contact with Kim's left eye. She falls down and knocked unconscious.

"She's mine, bitch." That voice I can recognize anywhere. Alex.

"OOOHH!" Abbie is pointing and jumping up and down. "You…her...classic…Props Cabot…props…" She is laughing so hard and her face is turning red.

"I thought I told you to rest." Alex gives me a deathly stare.

"I couldn't sleep…" I tell her as I follow her back into the dorm.

"Hey, you guys aren't gunna…ok…" Abbie enters the room and locks the door.

**Alex POV**

It turns out that punching someone doesn't always hurt the punch-ee, but the puncher. My knuckles hurt and I can't stand it. I guess Casey see's me caressing my knuckles because she grabs it and starts sucking it…

"Mmm…does it feel better?" she asks me.

Anything you touch feels better. "Yes. Now, to make sure you and Abbie get some sleep." I laid her head on the pillow and wrapped my hand around her stomach.

**AN: Sorry it is so short but it will get long soon. Love you guys and continue reviewing. What do you think?**


	18. Another Day

**AN: Thank you for Reviewing and continuing to read and enjoy my stories. I really enjoy seeing you guys talk about how each chapter gets better and better as it goes along. Hope you like this one...and the next one. Thanks :)**

**Alex POV**

Casey turns to look at me. "Are you mad?" she asks softly.

"Yes. My beautiful knuckles touched Greylek and you...I told you that you need the rest. This wouldn't have happened. Now, go to sleep. We can talk about this later." I replied in a strict tone of voice.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. At least she is remorseful. She also has to learn to take care of her body. I don't want her to get any worse than she is at the moment.

"I'm sorry..." she sounds like a berated child...she should.

"I know...go to sleep..." I tell her as I start to yawn.

"Are you going to leave Kim out there?" She asks.

"Casey!" I whisper loudly.

"Sleeping." She shut her eyes quickly.

**Next Day**

Besides what we went through yesterday, I have to say I feel closer to Casey than ever.

She is still asleep and, to admit I have been awake for two hours, just watching her sleep... peacefully...she is so relaxed...without a care in the world. I love her...for everything she did for me...She is amazing. I mean who would of thought, Alexandra Cabot would use violence against another individual for her own girlfriend...never in a million years I would think I would do such a thing. She changed me...I felt so restricted...but now I feel free, and loved. I learned so much about my relationship with Casey in one day, than I have with my parents in nineteen years.

It is getting to be seven and I slowly got off the bed to head to take a shower and get ready for class.

One thing that I am happy about is Kim is so out of the picture...the kiss is a long gone story...and my parents surely would not think about showing up again.

I take my shower and finish dressing up in thirty minutes. I put on our dress code in McCoy's class, a suit. Dressing professional is an obligation. I see Serena awake. It seems like she slowly escaped Abbie's grasp.

"Had a nice sleep?" I whisper.

She stretches her arms back. "Yea...uhmm...you look savvy." She smiled.

"I punched Kim..."

"You what!" I signaled her to quite down. "You what!" she whispered loudly.

"I punched Kim...she was hitting on Casey and Abbie tried to deter her...so I got off the bed and punched her...It was like an adrenaline rush..."

"When did this happen?" she asked surprised.

"When you were sleeping..." I reply.

"Wait...Abbie was awake too...She didn't even wake me up for this moment? She will get it."

"No, you were sleeping and she couldn't sleep...along with Casey...look...you have class in 2 hours and you need to get going. I will tell her you said goodbye." I tell her.

"Shit! It's eight." She quickly grabs her keys and heads out. "Be careful and tell Abbie to call me." She hugs me.

I shut the door behind her and I head to wake up both Abbie and Casey. I head to Abbie first knowing that once she wakes up she will head for her room and Casey and her will be alone.

"Abbie..." Alex shook Abbie gently.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes, "Where's...where's..."

"Serena? She had to go. You have class, so get up and get ready." I tell her.

She nods and rolls off the bed. Yawning and walking out the door. "Oh yeah...Serena said to call her." I remembered.

She nods and shuts the door. I walk over to lock it. I decide to wake Casey up with a kiss. As I walk up to her I am about to kiss her, then her eyes shot open and she dodges my lips.

"I don't like kissing without me getting clean first." She sits up slowly. She winces at the pain.

"Ok...then hurry and get cleaned up...and take a couple pain pills." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Pills later...I hate medication." She slowly gets off the bed and trots down to the bathroom.

**Casey POV**

I get done dressing. I have to say I look sexy in a suit. So does Alex, and I didn't compliment her on it.

I head out of the bathroom and she is faced to her bed, placing things in her binder. I hold her from her back and rest my head on her shoulder. "You look stunning today." I nibble at her ear.

She stops and turns towards me and I move my hands to her waist. "Casey, we don't have time for sex right now...Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"That's plenty of time." I pull her in and trace her lips with my tongue.

"Later..." It seems like she is fighting with her words.

"You know you want it..." I tell her as pull her in so close that I can feel her breath on my lips.

"I do...so bad. Class starts in ten minutes..." she turns around and grabs her stuff.

Her eyes widened when she got a good look at me. "Holy Shit, Novak. You are gorgeous."

"Well, I do know how to clean myself up." I reply to her sarcastically.

I lean and kiss her on the lips. "That is for earlier." I say as I walk out of the dorm. I place my hands in hers.

As we walk towards the Classroom we see Abbie with a smirk on her face. She is too happy.

"So, what's up, guy's?" She asks as she enters the classroom with us. "I see you two are holding hands." She points out. I sit next to Alex.

McCoy walks into class and sits at his desk. "Alright. I see you all, have dressed appropriately." He looks around. "Let's begin. I will give you a scenario." He gets up from his chair. "You are an ADA, you believe you should prosecute the case one way and your boss believes different. Do you go with your gut feeling or your boss?"

Alex's hand goes up. "I would research more on my gut feeling. If I am right...I will go against the boss, if not... he can rule." Alex replied.

McCoy nodded. "You just used common sense. That is what you are going to need if you want to be a successful lawyer. It is going to help you a lot. I have a trial in a couple of minutes. You will be attending my next trial. It is a homicide. You will have to get ready to see some gruesome stuff...go over your textbook and review court conduct." He walked back to his desk. "Class, dismissed."

I like this McCoy guy. He is interesting, and he lets us out of class early because of his trials. Got to love it, right. I head out and I notice that only Abbie got out with me and I stay by the door and wait for Alex.

"Casey." _OH NO it's Kim!_

I turn around and she has sunglasses on. "Casey, it's ok. I realized that I was just acting dumb and ridiculous. I mean, I know I shouldn't have gone after a girl who has a girlfriend. I just really like you, I don't want any problems. I deserved the eye." She smiled and walked away.

Abbie looked at me strangely. "Casey, she has something up her sleeves...She might get rid of Alex...She never admits anything...Hey Alex!"

Alex came out of the class. "Hey?" Alex replied back. "So what are we going to do today?" Alex asked.

I shrugged.

"How about you two spend some quality time together... While, I call my girlfriend and have phone sex..."

"Eww, we didn't need to know that." I replied to her.

"Well, hey you will do it too someday." Abbie stated as she walked away.

I entangle my fingers with Alex's and we head for our dorm. "What did McCoy want?" I am curious.

"He...only has one internship, because the government doesn't want to charter the three selections no longer...He said he might be choosing me." She wasn't happy about it. And neither was I. I have been talking about that internship non-stop last week. I wanted it so bad, and now my girlfriend has it.

"Oh." I tell her.

"That's it? Just, _oh?_" She asks.

We arrive to our dorm, "What do you want me to say?" I placed my key in the hole and opened the door.

I head for the pain killers. I think I should have taken them earlier.

"Maybe a congratulations, or that's great." She rolls her eyes. "I know you wanted it Casey, but..."

"But what Alex...Just leave it alone. You want a congratulations, here's it is _Congratulations,_"

I think I am heating up a conversation and I really don't want to fight with her over nothing.

**AN: Fights, Fights, and more Fights...will be the title of the next chapter...Alex and Casey has to overcome another chapter in their lives. Will they just quit and give everything up or continue fighting for each other? Tell me what you think. PS: Not posting tomorrow, my b-day. Heads up ;)**


	19. Fights, Fights, and more Fights

**AN: Thank for the birthday wishes. I had an awesome birthday. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have another story out if you want to read it Double Trouble, for those of you who don't know.**

**Alex POV**

Are you kidding me? Is she is really going to get mad because I was chosen? "Why are so mad? It's not like I asked for this."

She turns towards me, "Stop. Just stop Alex. This conversation is over. The subject is now closed."

"No it is not. I don't want you to resent me because I got a stupid internship." I tell her sternly.

"Ok." She shrugs and walks toward her bed.

"Ok, what?" I ask her as I sit on my bed.

"Alex, you are just looking for a fight and I just don't want to talk about anything...so leave it alone or we will end up hurting each other." Her words are one thing, but her body language...

"I am not looking for a fight. I just want you to stop acting like a whiny bitch..." Shit.

She quickly turns around and directs her anger at me. I hate slip ups. "Is that what you think? That I am whining that I didn't get the precious internship?...no, Alex. I am pissed. Pissed that you knew how much I wanted it and you are acting as if it didn't mean a thing to me. You got the internship and I am happy for you. I really am. You expect me to forget what I wanted and celebrate for you? I am fucking sad...Sad that I didn't get it and if you would of let me at least accept that I didn't get it. I would have given you a better congratulations. I told you I didn't want to fight and you continued to pursue this problem...Since I am a _whiny bitch_, I will get out of your way..."

I will not let her leave without a word from me, "Casey, I didn't mean that..."

"It came from you..." She stood up to leave.

I grabbed her arm, which she abruptly snatched back.

"Casey! You think I was trying to rub it in your face? You asked me and I told you the truth. I really don't know what we are fighting about. I don't know why you are so mad."

"Did you not hear what I just said a couple minutes ago? I love you, but right now..."

"Right now? what?"

"You are being an ass."

"An Ass?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, let's see... you called me a whiny bitch, when in reality you are. Let's not forget you watced while I got beat the shit out of, and the hospital...you never respected my decision enough to leave it at that...It took Serena to pull you together. I am just thinking, maybe you are not worth fighting for."

She knew how much that hurt and she said it anyways. The rush of tears, blurred my vision. I started to breathed harder.

"Wow, Casey...that was...harsh, even for you...I couldn't defend you because a guy held me back...and I...That was a bitchy move Casey..." I say as I try to pass through her to leave the room. She holds me back and pulls me in for a hug.

**Casey POV**

Fuck. I knew I was going to say something I would regret.

She is fighting me off, but I am holding her. "Alex...I am so sorry...I didn't mean that...I swear...Don't Leave...I am bad at this...I can't be girlfriend...I love you, Alex, please...just..."

Tears stream down my eyes. How can I hurt her like that? What the hell came over me?

"Let me go, Casey." She is pushing me off.

"I can't...I don't want to lose you..."

"Let. Me. Go." She slowly replies.

"Alex..." She needs her space. I slowly let her go. "Where are you going? I can't...I am sorry. Those words...should have never left my mouth...I hate to see you hurt...please...just stay, here, with me." I bring my hand to her face, and wipe out her tears.

"Do you even know what you said?" She asks me.

"I said it." I answer back sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you will understand when I say we are over." She grabs the door handle.

"What? Why?" I ask her a little confused.

Tears are flowing from my eyes and her icy blues eyes are covered by a waterfall of tears. I think it hurt her more to say that, than to think it.

"You...obviously resent me, Casey. You blame me for all your problems. I can't handle that...I can't have the burden of my problems and yours on top of it." She lifts her hand to wipe her tears.

"No, Alex...I don't hate you...I love you and I have proven that over and over again. We are not over. People fight all the time. Heck, I am pretty sure, Serena and Abbie fight thirty times a month...We forgive and keep going in our relationship...It just makes us stronger...You can't leave me now...not after all we have been through. Just for a little fight..." I remove her hand from the door handle, and grab her left hand. I place her back towards the wall and place my forehead on hers. "How many times do I have to say I am sorry for you to know that I love you and I am crazy for you? Because It is true...We both, kind of went overboard...we may need to practice on _fighting etiquette._" That gets out a small giggle from her. That was all I need to know we were alright.

"You got that right." She smiles as I steal a kiss from her.

"Mmm...I think I missed the class where they said not to guilt trip your girlfriend...and you missed the one about calling your girlfriend names...I hate missing school..." I lean to kiss her once more.

We turn to our door. Someone is knocking frantically on it. I slowly open the door, because of fear of what happened yesterday night.

It is Kim...why am I not surprised.

"Casey! Hey, Can I come in?" She asks all jittery.

"Um...now is not a good time..."

"it's never a good time." Alex chimes in.

"Alex, this is for your own good. See, you punched me yesterday and...well, I contacted the campus security and they told me that you can get expelled from the school if you have committed a violent act. Look...break up with Novak and I will leave you alone...If not...then bye bye." She was waving goodbye.

An: what do you think? Fun to read. I love feedback so keep them up :)


	20. One Month

**AN: I was watching SVU on Netflix and I was so excited that there were episodes I never seen before. :) I was so excited! Anyways back to the story...I understand about the meanies that bash AC pairings...I like the story '**_**This Glassy Surface.' **_**The writer is talented, if you haven't read it, you should. It's a great concept. I would like everyone to value another's opinion...but some AO's are hating...I like AO pairings...but I would never bash AC...(Because I like those too)... even though, I wouldn't be mean about it. **

**Well, thank you for reviewing: Surfrider, Stussy, Mackster, Lexie, Wigler, Tracer, Madd21, Cavak, starie78, iTrick, steple, Blitz1030, Butterscotch, Tripperz, and nany85.**

**PS: Thanks for all the Happy Birthday's, I don't remember if I wrote it yesterday...(just for insurance)..lol**

**Casey POV**

I have never been scared for someone's life, like I have Kim. Alex looks like she is going to give Kim a matching black eye.

I have to diffuse this situation, like now. I block the doorway so Alex can't try to hurt Kim again.

"Kim, I really love that you are never going to give up. Look, Alex and I...we are never going to break up... Many girls would love to go out with you. Just not this one. Please leave us alone. Guess what? If she gets expelled, I will get expelled for giving you a matching black eye. You got that?" I ask her.

She looks just as surprised, "I will always have my way...Novak, I know you may hate me, but you will grow to love me...Whenever you want to get rid of that piece of shit you call..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched her right eye. "I tried to tell you nicely...Leave me and my girlfriend alone. I love her and if you think you can call her a piece of shit, you have another thing coming.'' I say as I shut the door.

I turn to a smiling Alex. "I was about to lunge at her...but...Ms. Casey Novak, you are one sexy woman when you are mad and defending my name."

I smiled at her smugly, "You know me. Always beating up the crazies."

"Uh-huh...Thank you." She hugs me.

"About that sex thing...I think we should wait...I don't want to rush things... and I am a firm believer that if something doesn't work the first couple times, try again...later." I reply.

She starts to giggle. "I noticed that too...every time... we are always disrupted..."

"It get's annoying after a while...and maybe we shouldn't rush into anything...I want us," I grab her hand and kiss it, "to stay together forever."

**Month Later**

**Casey POV**

Well, besides having to work twice as hard in Mr. Reggie's class, life at school has been quiet since the first week incidents. It pretty much all stopped after I punched Kim. I never heard from her after that. I actually don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Today is Alex's birthday. Thank God it's a Saturday! I have been planning this for a week now and I think she will love it. Romantic Dinner on Clinton Town beach and maybe more. I will give her a promise ring and flowers. She will love it! I know for sure.

Last week, she wanted to go to the mall to meet with Serena. I hanged with Abbie while those two sat and talked.

Abbie was pretty knowledgeable about these things. I learned a couple of things from her.

I love Alex and I know she deserves the best and that is what she will always get. She is the most gorgeous thing that my eyes laid on. I just want tonight to be perfect.

I told my mom about her. Alex makes me happy. My mom wants to meet her. She will, but...I know that may freak her out...we only been going out for a month and I have all these feelings for her...it's so surreal.

Serena told me she wanted to hang with Alex on her birthday, and I said sure...I really didn't have nothing planned in the morning...It is good because I can get set up and she will be dropped off at the beach by Serena.

One thing is...I am bad at surprises...at least when it has to do with Alex. I learned that pretty early in our relationship. I had to leave our dorm to sleep with Abbie. Of course she didn't see me leave, but Serena is there...so that should maybe... off set some questions...hopefully.

Abbie snores like a dog barking and...I think she is doing it on purpose. She started snoring like that thirty minutes ago and It's annoying...I am seriously thinking of throwing pillows at her.

"Abbie..." I whisper softly.

"What?" She asks fully awake. I knew she was doing it on purpose.

"You are an ass." I say quite loudly.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this. I wanted to sleep with my girlfriend tonight...but no, Casey wants to surprise her girlfriend. Well, what if I want to surprise my girlfriend." She replied turning to the couch that I am sleeping on.

"Shut up." I tell her as I throw a pillow that she dodges.

"Ha...missed...want to play...truth or dare?" She asks.

"Not with you I don't." I reply to her laughing.

"It will be fun..."

"Ok...whatever."

"Yay... Ok, truth or dare?" she asks smiling, like I made her day.

"Um...Truth." I answer.

"Ok...are you scared?"

I look at her puzzled, "scared of what?"

"About this evening, you butthead."

"Truth? I am...I don't know how it is going to turnout."

"Hey, be an optimist...If you planned it to work well...then it will."

I nod. I am happy that she didn't ask those far out questions. "Ok, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok...Um...who was your first girlfriend and what did you do with her?" I ask.

"Wait, that's two questions...whatever...first girlfriend was truly Serena...but, I did have this kind of relationship with another girl named Jessica Sanchez, she went to my school and I flirted with her...we weren't intimate, but we did do stuff...and Do Not Tell Serena...she thinks she is my first everything...so let's keep it that way. Understand?" She looks at me like she did to Mr. Cabot.

"I got it... Truth." I answer back.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" She asks.

"Alex...sadly...I never knew anybody like her...she is different..and that is what I like." I answer back.

She nods. "Truth."

"Um, ever...cheated on Serena?"

"What? Never, I love that bitch to death." She starts to chuckle... "I really do. I hate getting all mushy gushy...but she is my banana to my gravy, my pencil to my shoes..."

"that doesn't make sense..." I laugh at her.

"Of course it doesn't, because we are complex like that." She smiles.

Wow, this girl is nuts. "Truth."

"What the hell? We are not playing _Truth or Truth, _we are playing _Truth or Dare,_ and this is your last time choosing Truth."

"Ok...sorry."

"Yea, yea. Ok...If I didn't tell you that day, that I was with Serena...what would you have done to me... and do you still have the _Hot's_ for me?"

Oh Boy! "Well, I don't think of you that way anymore. You are more like a weirdo, psycho, sister to me. I probably would have tried to get to know you."

"Aww, and that's mean." She looks at her clock. "We have to get going. You _do_ want to set this moonlit dinner slash picnic ready, right?" She asks as she is dragging herself out of the bed. "You do your stuff first, and then I will go after. I have to send my assignment to Mr. Reggie...Is it me or he has been grading us harsher...since our last squabble?" she asks seriously.

"Squabble?" I chuckle. "Yea, he has..." I say as I enter the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for tonight.

I am wearing skinny jeans and a yellow halter top. She will love this.

I get out of the bathroom and tap Abbie. She turns around and an immediate smile comes across her face. "Holy shit, you are hot!" she is nodding, "Yea, Alex is going to love this! Wow! I am going to cry as I dress up." She pretends to sniffle as she heads to the bathroom.

I shake my head. I notice her email open...I am not nosy, but I was a little curious and the email was to Prof. Reggie. Her subject read, _Douche bag._

_Hey, it's Abigail Carmichael. I will report your ass for being prejudice against gays. I do not deserve to be getting D's and F's for papers that are obviously A's. I am fed up with this shit and you are fucking with the wrong student. Trust me, I have contacts..._

Shit...she is coming out of the bathroom. I run for the sofa and grab my sandals and place them on. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yep, let me send something..."

"Abbie, don't!"

"Don't what?" she asks innocently.

"Don't send that email to Professor Reggie...I don't want you kicked out of this school." I look at her expression on her face.

"Did you, like, read my e-mail? I wasn't going to send that one...That was just me venting out my feelings...look...you can't let a professor walk all over you especially not this one...Next, time...do not read my shit. Let's go." She states harshly as she opens the door and shuts it hard.

I walk slowly behind her. I am officially stupid.

**AN: Hey...what did you think? Cute or Sad...They are in September now... just in case you didn't notice that time elapses and one month passes by.**


	21. Crash!

**AN: thank you, for reading. I was super tired while writing this. Ok. Here it is. Tell me what you think?**

**Alex POV**

So I wake up this morning... to Serena on Casey's bed. I really don't know how or when she got there, but I just want my girlfriend.

As I try to get out of bed. Serena turns around and speaks up, "Hey, where are you going?" she states tiredly.

"Where's Casey?" I demand.

"With Abbie." She simply states, like it is a known thing to everyone in the world.

"Well, I am headed there...why did she leave without telling me?" I ask her as I am slipping my soft sandals on.

She quickly darts up. "No, don't do that!" She steps in my way.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She...uh...doesn't want to talk with you today...think of it as a break...from you..." She stares into my eyes intently.

"I'll just text her." I simply tell her. She is blocking my way and I certainly don't want to fight her.

She nods. "Yea, do that. Now, go get dressed up...we are going to the beach."

"The beach? For what?"

"You don't know...I mean...To relax." She smiled.

She seemed a little weird...This whole situation seemed weird.

I took a shower sent about thirty texts to Casey. I really don't know what I did to make her ignore my texts.

"It's this ok for the beach?" I ask.

"No! What the... For a beach, honey, you have to look sexy...wear...Oh! This!" She screamed as she grabbed a bikini top and shorts. "This,"

I grab it from her and put it on. She gives me a t-shirt to put over...something about looking sexy when I get there...

**Casey POV**

I looked at the time and it was already seven pm.

Abbie was quiet the whole car ride. "Hey...Alex...has been texting me...thousands...Hear this one, _Casey, did I do something? I am worried...Serena is here and won't tell me anything...This is like the 5__th__ time I texted you. Ok, love you._

Abbie chuckled.

Finally, a reaction from her. "At least I got you laughing..."

"I am not laughing at that. I am laughing at your stupid failed attempt to make me laugh." She replied.

"Abbie, I am sorry for looking at your e-mail...I am your friend and I am just looking out for you." I replied.

"Whatever...just don't do it again." She looked at her phone. "Here, Its Serena answer it. I'm driving."

I grab the phone from her hand and answer it. "Hey, I don't think I can hold this fort much longer...Alex is breaking down...I mean crying. I am heading towards the beach right now... I don't think she realized it is her...b-day" she whispers.

"Oh my God, Really?...we are just got here. Abbie parked." I reply.

"Ok...good luck."

"Thanks, bye." I reply as I shut the phone. "Alex is crying." I state to Abbie who breaks out laughing.

"She...What?" she continues to laugh as I get out the car. She pops open the trunk.

"Hey, that's not funny..." I reply giggling a little bit. "Leave her alone. She thinks I abandoned her."

Abbie chuckles some more, "Where do you want this?" She asks. I point to the spot and she starts setting up.

I grab the promise ring...Almost two hundred dollars...pure silver and a hint of gold...I know she lived in the lavished side of the earth and I don't want to look like I can't give her the whole world...plus when we went window shopping the other day...I saw her eyeing it.

Abbie came back thirty minutes later. "Hey, they are coming any minute. Here are the key's and I set everything up over there...I really hope you get laid today...If not that would prove tragic..."

I shove her, "Shut up."

She starts to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm just saying..."

I see Serena's car pull up. Abbie quickly hands me daisies, and an assortment of roses. I held them in my hand and waited for Alex to come out.

I leaned on the car and she opened the door. She looked as sexy as she can be. Her tight stomach is showing...I can totally have her right here...but our evening awaits.

I hand her the flowers, "Happy Birthday!" I scream as she quickly hugs me.

"Is this why you haven't answered my texts?" she asked innocently.

"Yea...sorry about that..." I answer. I entangle my fingers with hers and wave good bye to Serena and Abbie.

I walk her off the parking lot to the sand, to the area Abbie setup for us.

"This is beautiful." She looks to the sky.

"You are beautiful, too..." I sit her down and pull out a small cupcake. "I just want this to be romantic and to be all about you." I tell her.

After we eat, I let her lie down on me as we are looking at the stars. "Thank you. I have to say...I am the most surprised about this...here I am going nuts because I didn't contact you all day and I missed you...I thought we got into a fight I didn't know of..."

"You are always over thinking everything." I tell her as I chuckle. I think this is a right time to give her the promise ring. I pull it out and open the box and grab her hand from behind her head and place it on her finger.

"Wha...what is this?...Wait...Casey...is this the..." she turns towards me and stares.

"The promise ring? Yea...Well, I didn't have anything prepared to say to you because I wanted to come out of my heart and not what sounds good."

"Casey...this was a lot of money...you don't..."

"I want to...and let me finish my beautiful, spur of the moment promises...Ok, I promise to cherish you, to love you with all my heart and soul, I promise to stand by you, I promise to never leave your side, I promise to give you all of me, I promise...hey, why are you crying?" I reach to wipe her tears.

"I am sorry, you are just everything I ever asked for..."

I lean to kiss her the first time this whole day. She mounts me and I move my hand to touch her ass.

I start to remove her bra...but she stops me. "As much as I would love to fuck you right now...I wouldn't want our first time to be on a beach. I want to know you inside and out." She gets off of me and starts to pack things up...rather quickly.

We put everything in the trunk and I head to driver's seat and she sits in the passenger's seat and I drove off.

"You know we don't have a song?" She tells me.

"So, we don't need one..." I tell her as she gasps.

"Yes, we do..."

"Ok, we do. Whatever song is on the radio right now...is our song." I tell her as I continue looking at the road.

"Ok. That sounds good." She turns on the radio.

_Its John Days and Jackie Days at WIOC-100. It is ten at night and we are still going strong._

We both crack up. "That is not our song."

"Ok...change it." I say as she changes it.

_We belong together..._

_When you left I lost a part of me  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>Come back baby, please  
>'Cause we belong together<em>

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up  
>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better<br>Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

"This is so our song." Alex hums along.

I look at Alex and smile. We have come upon traffic...Probably an accident.

Alex starts to kiss my neck and touching...everywhere... "Alex..."

"Mmmm..."

"Not that I don't like this, but if you continue I will have to have you right here and now...so...so...stoooo."

She smiles and gets off. "Sorry...I can't wait."

"I can see."

As we approach the crash, I kind smile to myself, "Hey that looks like Serena's car." I joke.

"It would have been if it had that sticker..." We both noticed the sticker at the same time.

"Holy Shit!" I scream as I see the paramedics pull a figure that looks like Serena out.

**AN: They can never get a break from trouble. What do you think? Lol.**


	22. Another Side of    Everybody!

**AN: Luke, I am your father...(I never seen those movies...I know, sad.) But I have a great story for you tonight...lol... :) I am going to hurry and post this before my computer loses battery. Lol...I am such a badass...not charging my computer...lol**

**Casey POV**

Tears trail down my eyes. I see Abbie on another ambulance sitting down. I think I see tears running down her cheeks. I park the car. I quickly get out.

All I am thinking is that I have to protect Alex. If something happened to Serena, Alex would be devastated. "Stay here." I conduct her as I unbuckle my seatbelt and head out of the car.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. This is a crash site…" A man in neon yellow comes across my path.

"I know her." I say as I point to Abbie, who seems out of it.

He walks me to her. "Abbie…what happened?" I ask her softly.

She has blood all over her white tee. "It's all your fault!" She starts to get angry.

"Whoa, Abbie. What are you talking about?" I ask her confused and fear comes over me.

"Serena was going to call you and her phone dropped. I wasn't paying attention and when she went down to pick it up…the car steered to the left…If Alex didn't leave her sweater in the car…she wouldn't have…."

"She wouldn't have what?" I turned around quickly as I see Alex behind me.

"Alex! I told you stay in the car!" I scream at her. Doesn't she know I am trying to protect her?

I head to her and grab her hand and try to push her to the car, but she wouldn't budge. "No! I want to know what happened to Serena!"

The ambulance pulled Serena away and entered into the traffic. At this point I do not know if she is alive or dead. I certainly do not want my girlfriend to go into depression.

I whisper to her in her ear. "Alex, please. Go back to the car." I tell her as she just stands there and stares at me.

"No. Casey, tell me."

"I don't know…I just got Abbie to talk... so please…stay in the car." I tell her as I walk back to Abbie.

"Look…They are telling me to go with them even though I have nothing wrong. Take Alex to the hospital…Sorry about earlier…I hate myself for not looking…If she dies it'll be my fault…"

Before I can tell her _it is not your fault_, the paramedic pushed her in and closed the door.

I turn around and Alex is still there. Why is she so stubborn? I enter the car. I would have gone on a tantrum about how she doesn't listen to me…but it's her birthday and how many traumatic things can come upon someone's life.

We have a rather quiet ride to the hospital. Every time I turned to her. I would see a new fresh set of tears run down her cheeks. I want to comfort her…but, not now.

I park and get out of the car. I hold on to Alex's hand and we enter the building. Since, I seem to be the stronger one I ask the lady what room Serena is admitted into. We can't visit her, but she does let us see Abbie.

We enter Abbie's room. I sit on the seat and so does Alex.

**Alex POV**

How did Casey keep her cool this long? I don't know.

"They said that she is in a coma…" Abbie gasps as tears seep into her pillow.

I don't know…My eyes are clouded with tears. Casey is trying to comfort me, by rubbing my back.

"I told her, _stay with me…stay with me…_Why didn't she stay with me? Why didn't she listen?" Abbie asks distraught. She looks like she is asking her questions to God.

"Stop talking like she is dead! She can come out of this." Casey gives her words of inspiration.

Abbie continues to gaze into nothingness, "Oh man! What would her parents say?"

"Abbie! Get a hold of yourself. Serena is not dead!" Casey repeats in the same powerful voice she used on me earlier. "All of you are the closest thing that I have to a family here. If I lose any of you…It would dishearten me. Abbie, Alex…Serena would want you guys to be strong. For her, for yourselves…stop wallowing in fucking self pity. She is going to wake up and she is going back to your arms and then we can celebrate…I love all of you…If you guys want to cry over nothing, then be my guest…but, Serena will need all the strong women she can get." Casey stands up and walks out the door.

I stare at floor. It sucks being Casey. She is trying to stay strong and here we are crying and thinking the worst. She shouldn't have to tell us to stay strong. Matter of fact, we should have known this.

"She's right, you know…" Abbie speaks so softly, that I am surprised I heard her.

"Yea, she…is brave…"

Abbie nods and tilts her head. "I love Serena…I know she wouldn't want me to cry over nothing…I just can't help it…" she cracks up as tears travel down her face and lands on her pillows.

"Hey, get your rest…I have a huge feeling that we are going to be here…for awhile."

She nods as she slowly drifted into sleep. After thirty minutes of thinking to myself. I decide to go out and look for Casey.

She actually wasn't hard to find she was watching a basketball game, something she never had time to do. I head to sit in a seat next to her.

She smiles warmly at me, "I am sorry that we couldn't finish our evening. Your birthday was ruined..."

"No...Don't be sorry. I really had a great birthday." I lean to kiss her on the lips. "I promise you, I had the best birthday. So don't try to make it up to me." I assure her.

She smiles and squeezes my leg. "So, Serena...she is in a coma...and they said she should come out of it...but they don't know when."

"I want to see her." I tell her.

"Yea, we all do. They said we can't yet. We have to call her parents." She turns back to the television.

I really don't understand what basketball is about...I guess you can say I am a girly girl. "Her parents travel, and I feel that I should stay by her side." I gaze at her intense glare at the TV.

"That is not your job...Its Abbie's...Come on Wade...just leave them alone." She tells me while holding her gaze at the TV.

"She is my best friend. I at least owe it to her." I grab her face to turn to me.

"Yea," She turns around and looks back at the TV. "You owe her money. So whatever."

"What? Casey...you are not listening to me..."

"Uh-huh."

"I cheated on you with Kim."

"Three, baby!...what you say, Alex?" She turns towards me as commercials turn on.

"Seriously? I am trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Ok...Do what you think is right. I love you." She kisses me on the lips and turns back to the television.

What I think is right may not be right, but I want to stay by Serena's side. She has done so much for me. To abandon her and live my life is just heartless.

**Next Day**

I really don't know how or when, but I fell asleep on Casey. Her hands are wrapped around me.

As I shift, I wake her up. "Sorry," I whisper to her.

She moves her hands and wipes her eyes. "Serena is at the ICU. I was going to go, but you seemed to love my shoulder. You needed to sleep, so I let you. Abbie got discharged a couple hours ago. She woke me up to tell me she was headed to Serena's room...If you are up to it. We can go right now..." She tells me.

"Yea," I notice that there is a jacket on me.

She notices my reaction, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were cold. Abbie lent it to me...I should have asked you."

"No...no...Thank you." I say as I stand up and stretch.

I grab her hand and pull her up and we head to Serena's room.

Before we open the door, we hear sniffling and crying coming from the room.

"...Casey, told me to be strong...Can you believe that. A weak Carmichael? I know you would have laughed at that..." she giggles to herself, then she starts sniffling again. "I know you will wake up...because Abs is right here by your side. I know...I hate it when you call me Abs...but if you wake up, you can call me whatever you like, because you will be my miracle...I love you Serena. I can't wait to hear your voice again. I cannot tell you how sorry I am...I should have paid attention...to the road, to you...and I didn't. Casey and Alex are going to help me through this...so don't worry about me...you worry about recovering and I will do the rest...I was going to send that email to Reggie the douche teacher...Casey told me not to send it. She is right. If I get kicked out...you will be back at square one..." She suddenly goes quiet, sniffling to herself.

I look at Casey, she has pain in her eyes and the tears prove it. I quickly wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "Stay strong." I word with my mouth.

We knock and enter in the room. "Hey..." Abbie states distraughtly. Her eyes and nose are red. Her skin seems pale.

**AN: So what you think? Serena=Not dying...but it puts on a lot of stress for the star couple. **


	23. Crashing Down

**AN: Ok, sorry about yesterday, I went to my friend's house to watch SVU. Nice episode, but the one I want to watch is Valentine's Day with (Diane Neal). So, great week. Today, I was overcome with the flu...if some sentences don seem right (they shouldn't, but if they do.) just tell me and I will fix it...My brain is mush...I think you will love this chapter. Tell me if I am right :)**

**Casey POV**

**Monday**

Yesterday, Alex and Abbie decide to stay with Serena and I actually wanted bed rest.

Not that I am a heartless person...I have gotten close to Serena, but I am pretty sure she wouldn't want our lives to stop for her. She would want us to live it.

At the moment, I am getting ready for a class that I have early in the morning.

I have to get there before the professor comes in, because he obviously hates me. I leave my dorm about twenty minutes early and I end up bumping into Kim Greylek...I mean could my week get any worse. Is God trying to punish me for something I did wrong? Because I would totally repent.

Here comes the Bitch herself trotting down happily towards me. I am vulnerable, Alex is not here. This is when she will take her best shot.

"Hey, Casey." She states perky as ever. The problem with this girl is not that she is psycho, it's that she is a persistent little...

"I heard about that accident...Where's Alex." She acts like Alex is behind me and starts circling me.

"In the bathroom," I lie, "I have class...and as I told you a month ago...Do you want another black eye?" I ask her rhetorically.

"Threats are not found humorous in this school. Plus, I have a girlfriend. So, If you think you can stalk me in my dorm like you used to, you will find yourself in a mess."

"I wouldn't stalk you even if that was the only job that paid." I state as I enter my class, leaving no room for her to address me.

I sit in the normal seat I usually sit in, except it seems weird because Alex is not in the front of the classroom and Abbie isn't either. They said they were going to come late.

I really want my girlfriend beside me, but...I don't want to argue against her wishes. I have to remember that Serena is her friend...like a sister to her. It won't be fair if I tell her I want her with me instead of her friend.

Professor Reggie enters the class quickly and set's up. Today is 'watch people debate' day...I haven't done it since...well Alex's parents came. I usually zone out on these days, thinking about Alex and I finally doing it...What? Abbie is a bad influence on me. I don't want to rush anything...I don't want to feel obligated to have sex with my girlfriend...I just want it to come.

It's crazy...one month ago I could never see myself with this bitchy, uptight blonde...I have to say, she was never going to be my type. She never admitted anything and it was so hard to get through to her...but now...I cracked through her shell. She is loveable and don't forget sexy...I haven't seen her since yesterday. She needs a break and I want to surprise her with maybe dinner or lunch...

Here she comes now with Abbie. Abbie makes her way to sit in front of me. She is wearing the same exact clothes as yesterday...as a matter of fact they both are.

I shake my head. "I would ask you what are they arguing about, but you usually zone out on these days." Abbie smiles.

That was the first time I have seen her smile in those two days.

I give her a reassuring smile back.

**Alex POV**

I take a seat. It has been a long weekend.

I am fed up with my life. Everyone around me gets hurt and it all leads back to me. Am I bad luck?

I spent most of my day with Serena. That was...ok. I got closer to Abbie...Casey seem kind of jealous to me. She left around five in the afternoon. I told her to stay. However, she replies that I should come with her...Maybe that is not jealous, but why didn't she ask Abbie, too?

I feel disconnected from class. I am usually paying attention and writing notes. Abbie told me to talk to My uncle about her problem...I told her I would, next class. I don't want to place more stress where there doesn't need to be any.

"Hey, I heard about the accident. Is she going to be fine?" Trevor moves closer to whisper.

I smile, "Yea," I nod, "I just want to be by her side." I tell him.

He looks at me opens his mouth, then shuts it.

"What?" I whisper.

"Don't forget Casey." He stated as her turned around and continued to take notes.

What was that supposed to mean. _Don't forget Casey._ Why would I forget her? As fast as he said it, is as fast as those little three words blew out of my mind.

Being an only child you learn to take care of yourself, only. I learned, on my own, at an early age that you need to care of the people around you. I know I do. I care for Serena, Abbie, Casey, and Trevor...With that...I will never forget Casey.

"Class is dismissed. Test next Monday." Uncle Reggie spoke with a vociferous tone.

I exited the class and I could have sworn that I saw Kim enter the bathroom. Maybe it's just my imagination.

I see Casey and I hug her. "How was your sleep?"

"The best I ever had." She replied wittily.

She entangles her fingers into mine and swings.

"Aren't you guy's cute." Abbie states in an irritated manner.

I notice that we are rubbing our relationship...It's inconsiderate.

Casey obviously ignores this and asks, "Hey, I planned a lunch or dinner...whatever...for us...just to get you relaxed...what you say." She leans to kiss me and I move. She has a puzzled look on her face.

"I will be staying with Serena all day. I'll text you." I say as I hug her and walk away with Abbie leaving her there.

"Abbie, I am so sorry for her behavior..."

"It's ok she just wants to hang with her girlfriend...it's not a crime."

"Not when your girlfriend is in a hospital..."

"She doesn't think...sometimes..."

I nod. Casey, will get a lecture from me.

**Casey POV**

I seriously have no idea what just happened. My girlfriend passed up a date with me to see Serena?

I understand Abbie's girlfriend is in the hospital, but that sure as hell does not cease my relationship with Alex.

"Casey, where's Alex." Kim came out of nowhere looking left and right for an invisible Alex.

I start walking for my dorm, "None of your business." I tell her. I hear her footsteps."Leave me alone Greylek." I tell her as I enter the building to my dorm.

"I just want to...you seem distressed...Look...I just want to help you."

"Help, me what? Get rid of my girlfriend? Spread rumors about her? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask as I enter my dorm and shut the door. To no avail, I can't she places her foot in the doorway.

"By the way I lied...I am still single...So, if you want to talk..."

I shut the door and locked it.

Why can't my life be peace and quiet? I mean I can't just have a normal life. I have a psycho chasing me, a girlfriend who won't show her affections towards me if a certain someone is there, a friend who is not how she used to be, and to top it all off, Serena is in the hospital.

As I lay in bed I surrender to a peace and quiet abyss where all my problems disappear in a matter of seconds.

**Next Week **

**Tuesday**

Yes, I am waking up again...alone, I might add. My 'loving and caring' girlfriend hasn't kissed me since the last incident with Abbie.

I am frustrated, sexually, physically, psychologically, and emotionally.

It seems that my girlfriend wants to stay with Serena rather than me. I understand that...but at least have some consideration about my feelings too.

Can you believe the only time I see her is either at the hospital, briefly at the dorm mainly to take showers and change clothes, and in class.

I tried to plan something for us...as friends together...she and Abbie... but they declined...

Serena is doing well. She is finally breathing on her own. She hasn't woken up though...and I don't know how long I can take this.

I just want the best for all of them, and if it means our relationship will get better...I am all for what they want.

Today is McCoy's class, meaning we are going to court. We are going to sit down and hear people _object, sustain, your honor's, _and my favorite_ 'ladies and gentlemen of the jury.'_ That cracks me up...I really don't know why.

As I hurry and put on my attire after taking a shower and freshening up, Alex comes in.

"Good Morning," she states as she quickly grabs her clothes and enters the bathroom.

Not even a kiss.

About thirty minutes later she gets out, "Ready?

"No, I want to talk." I state as I draw near to her.

"Well, we can talk later. We have a court to get to." She fixes her top and skirt.

"I think we need to do this now." I speak to her with a speck of annoyance.

"What is so important?" She turns around towards me.

"What is so...Us! Alex, Us! You have been ignoring me for this past week. I can't even touch you without you giving me a glare and looking at Abbie... and when Abbie is not there...you suddenly don't feel like it. I hate this!" I let out my frustration.

"Wow, if you wanted a kiss you could have asked?" She simply replies.

"How? How, Alex? How can I ask my _own_ girlfriend if I can kiss her...And it is not about that...It's about us! We are drifting apart...I don't want that to happen so I am stopping it now before it gets worse..."

"I have a friend in the hospital! And you are acting childish! I am trying to stay strong...but it gets harder and harder everyday she is there...I feel if I am not there with her..."

"Alex, I don't care about that. You can take care of Serena as long as you want...Just make space for me." I tell as I grab her hand.

"Do you know what Abbie goes through? If she see's us happy, that will break her and she wants to stay strong for Serena...so...sorry about that."

"What the hell is that logic? I really don't understand you right now...!" I state as I head to open the door.

She grabs my arm and I shake it off. "Casey! Calm down."

I turn around and I am face to face. Her lips close to touching mine. The anger surpasses pretty quick as I close the gap with a kiss. I kick the door closed with my leg and reach to lock the door.

Her lips delicately fitting into mine. Her head tilts to the side and she lets me into her mouth. Her tongue fighting for dominance with me. Her reoccurring moaning is getting me wet.

I start unbuttoning my shirt and so does she. In a matter of two seconds we got rid out our shirts. I continue to kiss her sensual, delicately. Tracing my tongue on her lips, only to enter her mouth again. The lust in her eyes are visible in appearance. The blue glint, its taking me over.

We both break the kiss to take off our skirts and we are left in our bra and panties. We somehow make it to the bed without breaking the kiss. I push her on the bed and climb on top of her and started leaving kisses down her jaw to her breasts. I take a moment to help her unfasten her bra.

Her breast are already hard and that is what I always dreamed of. I unfasten mine, and they drop gradually on hers. As I move to suck her nipple, I move my hand over her panties and rub her apex through the piece of cloth.

"Umm...Casey..."she states lustily.

I continue to leave a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. I quickly remove the blockade, and head for her pussy. "I have been dreaming of this." I tell her as I shove in two fingers in her pussy.

"Oh God..." She moans.

I move up to meet her lips once again and I start rub her clit rather fast. I suck her nipple. Her body moving erratically under my palm.

"Fuck...yesss...Uhmmm...Fuck! Casey!" she is breathing rapidly. I continue to rub faster and faster.

"Babe, look at me." I state silently in her ears. She turns towards me as her walls clamp on my fingers and her body lifts up and the orgasm sweeps through her body.

"Fuck...oh my god!" she moans as the last wave plops her back to the bed. I kiss her delicately on the lips.

That was so sexy.

**Alex POV**

I try to gain strength. I want to pleasure her as much as she pleasured me.

As I regain strength, she somehow moves me on top. I lean to meet her lips with mine. Her juicy red lips reflect that of tangy flavor.

I lean to envelop her nipple with my mouth.

"Mmm," she moans as her hands run through my hair.

Sucking, and flicking each and getting a different response each time. "umm..Uhh...mmm..."

I stop to pull of her last piece of clothing. She opens her legs wider.

I wanted this for so long. I head straight for her clit.

I suck and flick it slowly. Sending waves of arousal each time. "Fuck...Alex...Uhmm."

Her legs jerking and her pelvis lifting high as she is getting closer.

"Shit! Alex!..." She gasps as I suck harder and harder sending her over the edge. I lick my lips and head back for her unquenchable lips.

"I love you, Casey." I state as my apology.

She smiles ever so brightly. "I Love you, too." She leans to kiss my forehead... "Round two." She chuckles.

"Hell yes."

**AN: what did you think? Was I right? I bet you love it :) lol**


	24. Awake

**AN: I love those comments :) Real fun to read. Especially the parts about finally letting Alex and Casey have **_**uninterrupted sex...lol... :)**_

**Casey POV**

Being with Alex is the greatest choice of my life.

I lean to kiss her. Our hands slowly entangle into each other. Her tongue continuing to explore the wonders of my lips. She slowly ceases the kiss with a smile.

"I am sorry about..."

She moves to lie on top of me. My boobs her newly found pillows. "Don't be...I am the one who was acting selfish and jealous...I just wanted you."

"And you will always have me," She answers.

Both our phones go off. _What's that? A hat? Crazy, Funky, Junky hat..._

"That's Abbie's ringtone..." I state as I head to grab my phone.

"Why is her ringtone..."

"Hey Abs. What's up?" I state half irritated.

"I had to escape McCoy...I lied I need to pee...The doctors told me Serena is awake and she is confused...Where are you guys, by the way?"

"Um...something came up...but, yeah we will go right now." I tell her as I start looking for jeans and a t-shirt to put on.

"Thank you...I really appreciate this. I will come as soon as I can." Her voice cracks as she hangs up.

"Why are you dressing up?" Alex stood up quickly.

"The...The...The..." My mind went numb as I saw this beautiful piece of beauty catching my gaze.

My bra and panties are already on...and she is tempting. "Casey?" She states as she walks closer. "Why are you dressing up?" She states in almost a lusty whisper.

She touches my shoulder, gently massaging. "Who was that on the phone? Casey?"

"Oh...uh...Serena she is...um...that...Alex! Put some clothes on." I tell her as I use all my will power to turn away from her and put on my pants and shirt.

"What's wrong with Serena?" she demands.

Without looking at her, I answer. "She is awake and confused. That is where we are headed. Do you have clothes on?" I ask innocently.

She chuckles to herself...like this is a game to her. "Kind of...what's the matter? Can't keep your hands off me...?"

"It's just...I want all of you, all the time and I finally got you and I just can't let go..." I state as I turn towards her. Thank God she is dressed.

"Ok...let's go."

**Hospital**

Alex quickly rushes inside the room as I trail behind her and shut the door. I guess they put Serena on sedatives.

Good thing that she is out of the coma. I thought we were all going to be lost without her.

I sit on a seat near Alex, but farther from Serena. I sit back and wait till she wakes up with is exactly two minutes from now. She quickly awakens and glares at Alex with a puzzled look.

"Boy, am I happy to see you...What the hell am I doing here? This Doctor shot me with something..." she states as she searches for the Band-Aid on her shoulder.

"You got in a car accident...you don't remember?" Alex replied.

"No..." She looks surprised.

"How far do you remember?" Alex asked petting back Serena's hair.

"Dropping you off on your birthday..."

"That's good...that is when you go in an accident...last week..." Alex subtly replied.

"Last week? Ugh...I had tests and things to do..."

"Whoa, let's worry about your health...and your teacher does know about the crash." Alex replied reassuringly.

"Where is Abbie?" She asks in distress...probably believing that Abbie is dead.

"She is in court...or class...she said she will get here when she can."

"Why aren't you with her in class?" Serena asks innocently.

"We got held up." Alex stated continuing to pet Serena's hair.

"Welcome Back." I finally speak.

"Thank you...You both have this glow...Did you both have sex anytime I was out?" Serena asked with curiosity.

**Alex POV**

"Really, Serena? Abbie must have talked to you a whole bunch while you were out." Alex answer's jokingly.

"Still, I want the detail's..." She turned to her lover and smile brightly and widely. "ABBIE!" She screamed off the top of her lungs...does this girl have a death wish?

"Serena!" They embraced each other as if they were at an airport greeting for a Christmas dinner.

Then they had their make out session...let's just say the nurse came in and scolded Abbie for putting her girlfriend in danger.

I smiled at Serena, "Hey, Casey and I have a dinner planned...I will see you tomorrow...Abbie should answer all your questions...Love you." I state as I lean to kiss her forehead.

Casey waves good bye and exits. "Hey, what dinner?" She asks as she keeps up with my pace.

"We can go anywhere...I just don't want to be there..."

"Cock blocking..." She understands.

I nod, "Precisely...It's awkward...so you can choose...the other week you wanted to go for a dinner or a lunch."

"Oh, yea. I am happy she is finally awake." She states as she enters the driver's seat.

"Why?"

"With her in the hospital...being without you was like being without air...I need you and...I lost that when you insisted on staying overnight with her." She replied to me.

"Aww...I love you." I tell her as I lean to kiss her cheek.

"Love you, too...I was thinking how about we skip dinner and head straight for desert...Do you think that it is fair?" She replied to me looking at the road.

"Of course..." that means more time with Casey and...I love how her mind works...Very productive.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter...I will write longer...as you know I have the flu and it sucks...I hate getting sick...but, shit happens. Thanks for the get well's...I feel better, but still sick. Hope I am better tomorrow.**


	25. Bonding

**AN: It may be fluffy, but I like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am actually better...feeling better, except breathing through my nose is a problem...lol...I am ok now. And I think this chapter is pretty fluffy,**

**Saturday**

**Casey POV**

I have to say this past week had its bests. Serena woke up, Alex and I...finally you know what...I haven't told Abbie yet, mostly because I haven't seen her and I know she will find something else to bother me with...I am getting used to her comment of _not getting laid_ now.

It seems that Kim is not bothering me when Alex is around and well Alex agreed to talk to her uncle.

Today, they are releasing Serena. It is so great for Abbie who has been down this past week without her girlfriend. That is just the worst position to be in. I want her to be happy.

Abbie is a strong person. I would have ...I can't even think of Alex getting hurt. Abbie kept it together and that is someone Serena needs.

Alex has a reservation to this expensive restaurant...under her father's tab...I just hope that they don't find out...I told her that Serena would love a picnic in the park...but she insisted...can't argue with that.

That is where we are headed now...to the hospital. I am driving and I notice that she is quiet. I take a quick glance at her, and there are tears streaming down her face. She quickly wipes them as they come down.

It hurts me to see her crying...I always want her smiling. "Alex...are you ok sweetie?" I ask softly.

"Yea..." She continually wipes the tears.

"Babe, please tell me what's bothering you?" I plead to her.

"It's just...Serena, and you, and Abbie...I am so happy that I have you guys with me. I could have gone through anything in my life without you guys. I just don't want to lose you guys..." Tears rush down her eyes and she is bawling.

"Babe, why would you lose us?" I ask softly. I head to park the car at the hospital.

"We almost lost Serena...and I ... I realized that losing her would of made me devastated and I would have lost you...I _almost_ lost you..." She turned towards me.

"I would have never left your side. Trust me, I am here until you don't want me anymore." She smiles because I used her line.

"Sorry...I guess I was being stupid..."

"No babe...you are perfect to me." I stated as I get out the driver seat and head to open her door. "I love you. Let's go get our besties from the hospital." I grab her hand.

I stop to turn to her and wipe her tears and kiss her. "Are you ok?" I ask once again.

"Yea." She nods her head. We head to Serena's room.

Alex and I enter hand in hand to see Serena dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt...I am guessing Abbie chose her clothes.

"My Girlfriend is hot?" Alex questions the words on Serena's shirt.

"If I could have chosen my clothes it would not be this..."

"Hey...you gave me that on my birthday...I thought you would love to wear it." Abbie combatively replies.

"And babe...you couldn't have chosen a better shirt." Serena gently massages Abbie's shoulders.

"I really don't know if that's a compliment." Abbie shook her head.

"It's not...Who is ready to go?" Serena smiled.

"I am." Alex states as she lets go of my hand to follow Serena. Abbie and I trail behind.

"You see... If Serena wasn't my girlfriend...I would have strangled her by now...then she would really be dead..." Abbie whispers.

"Tell me about it...some fight's Alex and I have, made me want to fucking slap her silly." I whisper to her.

She chuckles to herself. "Man...I miss talking to you."

"Same...I have to tell you something." I tell her.

"You got laid...Serena told me...She saw it in your eyes...she knows this stuff...it's weird." She whispers that last part to me.

"Yeah...She asked us...but..."

"I mean... how does it feel to get finally laid?" she whispers smiling.

"To tell you the truth I was frustrated...Now...I don't think our relationship could be any better...Can I ask you something?" I whisper back.

"What?" she asks.

"Well, Alex was crying earlier...and I really didn't know what to do so I just told her things she should hear...She really didn't tell me everything because she was still crying a little bit...I didn't want to push her, you know."

"Whatever you thought was right...Must have been...she stopped crying...If she doesn't tell you now she will tell you later. That is how they are..."

"You got that right."

"Casey! Abbie! Can you guys walk a little faster!" I look up and Alex and Serena are already at the car, Abbie and I just exited the hospital.

"I think they ran and we were walking at normal speed..."

"I agree..."

"Look if you need advice...one thing I learned is when they want sex they get it and when you want sex...they _will_ taunt you...Girlfriends...what are going to do with them...You driving?" Abbie asks.

"Yea...sit in the passenger seat with me...I want Alex and Serena to get acquainted."I tell her.

"Whatevs," We finally get to the car.

"What is wrong with you two? You walk like two old ladies." Serena and Alex laughed in unison.

"Sorry, we got caught up talking about the both of you.' Abbie answers.

We all get in the car and I blast the music and head to the restaurant.

**Alex POV**

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked Serena, while Abbie and Casey were arguing about what station to put.

"Sore...but, otherwise great, so details...how did it start?"

"What?"

"I know you both had sex, but...how did it happen?" She asked curiously.

"We were fighting...and then it happened...now...can we talk about something else."

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"Crying...your nose was red and your eyes were puffy when you came into my room." She answered.

One thing I know is that I could never hide anything from Serena...she always knew. Why did I think anything was different? "It was nothing." I answered. "Look, can you stop observing and stop talking about me?" I ask jokingly, "I missed you, very much."

"I would say the same...but, where I was didn't call for smartasses..."

"Shut up." I softly push her.

"How's Casey?" She asks.

"She is doing ok...she was a little frustrated about me never leaving your side to be with her..."

"Never leaving my side? Alex you have to live your life...She is your girlfriend...staying by my side wasn't going to bring me back...You have to listen to her and stop being stubborn...I hate it and I am pretty sure that she detests it as well." She scolds me.

There's the old Serena I know. "I am going to do better." I answer.

She glares at me. "Don't play with me Alex." I nod as I look out the window to see Casey turn into the restaurant.

"No way! How do you have the money for Cincilli?" Serena asks.

"My parents."

"What? Your parents are in good terms with you now?" Serena asks excitedly.

"No. She is using their money to pay for it." Casey answers as she exits the car.

""That isn't a good idea, Alex."

"That is what I said." Casey replies

"I think it's a good idea...her parents are bitches. They deserve it.' Abbie smiled.

"Whatever you want...just remember you brought this upon yourself." Serena shrugged.

I think she agreed so easily because this is her favorite restaurant. Casey on the other hand...wasn't so happy about this.

**AN: Bonding...oh what cute friends...especially Abbie. Agree? Disagree? Incite? Everything is cool here...I love your reviews...Warning Parents will come back and my start some trouble...dum dum dum...**


	26. Mom, Dad, and ? ? ?

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I am super excited, no more sick...and super healthy and ready to update some stories this week. I am actually breathing through my nose and I can type and portray my ideas in the story..woo! #TeamHealthy :) Thank you for Reviewing and ready...thank you for bringing the 300+ reviews to my attention. I owe it all to you readers who just love to write some feedback thank you. I should make a video thanking you guys. :) lol**

**Casey POV**

Although I don't agree with her placing the tab on her parents. She insists that she knows what she is doing.

We all enter the restaurant and wait behind Alex.

"Reservation for Cabot." She states with authority.

The young man looks at the computer and nods. "Table for four." He looks at a woman. "Show them to their table." He turns back to us, "Have a nice evening."

"Thank you." Alex responded as she followed the young woman.

As we sat, the woman handed us menus. "I will be right back to get your order."

We nodded.

Abbie is sitting directly across from me and Serena is sitting next to her directly in front of Alex, who is sitting next to me.

"I am sorry, but half of these foods I never heard of before in my life." I look at the menu puzzled.

"Its ok sweetie...I will order for you." Alex smiles.

"So are you guys going to hail a cab and leave us again?" Serena asks us.

"I totally forgot about that. I was cracking up...Serena was so mad at me that she made me sleep on the couch...and it was my own dorm." Abbie chuckled to herself.

"Sorry...It was Casey's idea..." Alex giggled.

"No way, it was yours..." I gently push her.

We were all cracking up. The young lady appeared once more and Alex ordered for me and Serena and Abbie ordered the same exact thing.

"I'll be right back with your food." She smiled and walked away.

"Anything interesting happening in anybody's life?" Serena asked taking a sip of water.

"Kim is still stalking me..." I reply.

I get a look from Alex...which I don't like. Anger just swept through her face.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys beat the shit out of her." Abbie answers ignoring Alex's face.

Serena notices Alex's demeanor and looks at me. "Abbie and are going to room for next semester. It is final." Serena changes the subject.

"That is great. I can't wait to see you...we all are going to hang out every night..." I state with excitement.

"That means I can't do anything without her watching me all the time." Abbie pretends to be sad.

I look at Alex once again and she seems still angry. I seriously don't know what I said. "Alex, you want to come with me." I state more as a command.

She gets up and walks towards the bathroom. "Hey...I'll be back."

"She has been acting weird today...Do your thing." Serena smiles.

I nod and follow Alex. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty.

"Alex what's wrong?" I ask as I enter.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kim was still..."

"Whoa...this is why you are angry?" I notice I am a little loud and I whisper, "Alex...it wasn't a big deal...she came and left...bam. Done. Finished. End of story."

"It's not! Why didn't you tell me?" she demands.

"Like I said it wasn't a big deal..."

"If it wasn't a 'big deal' then why did you mention it, Casey? Because if we are going to do this we have to be open with each other," She replies.

"What?...look I really don't want to fight over something this stupid...but one thing I have to say is that you haven't been so open with me lately...Before you say something, can we please just leave this in the bathroom and come back out smiling, I really don't like making our friends feel awkward out there...Just grow up...you always want me to tell you everything, to be better at this and at that. You just never realize how much I put into this relationship and how little you are putting...I love you, but please don't start a fight on something you will lose in. Now, we are going in back with smiles on our faces." I state as I walk out and leave no room for her to counter.

I walk back to the table and notice Alex did not follow me.

"Where's Alex?" Serena asks cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"She was behind me...I mean I walked out of the bathroom...I really don't know...Maybe still in the bathroom." I answer as I start to eat.

"What was wrong with her?"

"I didn't tell her Kim was stalking me...that is the dumbest thing I ever seen her get pissed over...and she gets pissed over stupid things." I answer stuffing my face.

Serena gives me a disapproving look, "You should know communication is a component to a healthy relationship..."

"She should know that, too." I reply.

"You both need an intervention. At your dorm tonight." Serena commands as she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"You guys are the weirdest couple...See, Serena and I...fight rarely and if we do...well, it is because we are annoyed by each other. But, you and Alex...you both are...just plain weird." Abbie wipes her mouth.

"Hey...It's all her. I have been the best girlfriend she has ever had...she is the one giving me the short end of the stick." I reply as I shove a fork full of pasta in my face.

**Alex POV**

I am not going out there smiling when I don't have nothing to smile about.

"Alex?" I hear Serena coming closer.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"Look...something has been bothering you all day...and you are taking it out on your girlfriend...I know you well enough to know that you are not pissed about Casey not telling you about her encounter with Kim. What is bothering you?" She asks.

"Nothing. Leave this alone." I tell her as I try to walk out.

She blocks me. "Alexandra Cabot...you better tell me" Serena glares at me.

"Um...well, you know my parents called me on Thursday..."

"No way...what did they want?" She asks astonished.

"They wanted to know if I am still a...piece of shit outcast to society..."

"What the hell?" Serena replied angrily.

"That isn't the worst part...They told me that if I am...they are taking away what they paid on my tuition, which is all of it...The dean contacted me the same day about insufficient funds...and that they can't do nothing about it and I will immediately become eradicated from the college if I do not come up with the money for my current classes, and room and board..." I start to choke up. I feel tears trailing down my face.

"Does Casey know about this?" Serena asks with alertness in her voice.

"No...I...I lied to her. I didn't want to worry her." I answer sniffling.

"Bad decision...look, why didn't you tell us? We could have blackmailed..."

"I really don't want any you involved. Especially, Casey...Blackmail is against the law...My parents have people behind them...you know that. They will stop at nothing to make sure I am not gay, or at least make my life miserable." I reply wiping my face.

"You need to eat...after we are going straight to your dorm...and you tell Casey everything. You understand me? She is your girlfriend...You shouldn't keep her in the dark because you don't want to hurt us...because either way you are hurting us...Telling her will make it hurt even less. Now wipe your tears and eat and leave." Serena states as we head out of the bathroom to the table.

**AN: What do you think? Crazy, mean parents? Casey? Alex acting like a kid? Serena acting like a mom/ really good friend. Abbie...is Abbie...**


	27. Talk

**AN: Hey, I had a little run in with my wifi showing a yellow triangle all yesterday and my internet didn't work. So I am posting today! Yeah! Here you go :)**

**Casey POV **

I nod to Abbie. "They are coming back." I state between my teeth. Alex looks as if she was been crying a lot.

Serena is smiling walking towards the table. "So what did I miss?" She states as she plops down next to Abbie.

"Me, duh." Abbie replies taking a sip of water.

"Uh-huh...Look we kind of have problem. I will explain it to you when we head to the dorms." She places her elbows on the table and leans on her hands.

I wonder what the problem is. Is it about Alex and I or... Is there a problem bigger than that? Did the crash cause brain malfunction and she can't go back to school? I really do know.

Alex is silent as we wait for her to finish. Once we are done we enter the car and Abbie seems to want Alex and I to sit in the passenger seat. I really didn't agree to it...but, it occurred.

I sat in the back with Alex. After a couple minutes she fell asleep leaning on the door. I took a couple pictures... and no matter how angry I was at her, I wanted to care for her...be there for her, even if she doesn't... as much. I position her that way she is sleeping on my shoulder. I really don't mind, because she sleeps beautifully and adorably.

"Casey." Serena whispers from the passenger seat.

I dart my head up to look at her. It is getting pretty dark outside and I can see her figure a little bit.

"Uhm..." I reply.

"Promise me you won't get mad, or get angry at Alex..."

"Why would I be? I am not angry...ok, I was angry, but now...just fed up." I answer softly.

"Promise." She demands.

"Ok...I promise." I answer. I really don't know why she is forcing me to promise, but I do it anyways.

"Ok." She turns back around.

So, we arrived at the college and walked to my dorm.

It seems that I am the most anxious one. I get in and lay on my bed. Alex sit on hers and Abbie sits on the floor criss-crossed. Serena is standing.

"Ok, say it Alex." Serena states as Alex stands up and paces.

"Um...The other day...my parents called." She starts.

Why didn't I know this?

"They told me that if I... am still...gay...They wouldn't pay for my school. The Dean called an I have insufficient funds...meaning I can't go here no longer."

I dart up and leave the room, Is she serious? She told me earlier that I need to tell her this and that and now she whipped this out and expects me to say _Hey Alex, I love how you want me to do these things for you, but you don't have to do them. _

**Alex POV**

"Let her go. It is better this way. I told you I didn't want Casey involved." I tell Serena.

Abbie stands up and walks out.

"Alex, you do know this is all your fault. What did you hide this from her? Just to protect her...or it would make it easier to leave if Casey and you are over? If it is either of them...you are seriously taking being a girlfriend as a joke." Serena berates me.

"I am trying to prevent what occurred last time.."

"Not like this Alex. Do you love her?" Serena asks softly.

"Yes."I answer.

"Then why do you treat her like you don't trust her?" Serena asks me.

"I trust her...Why wouldn't I?" I ask her puzzled.

"Alex, you do not tell your girlfriend everything. You are secretive. That has to stop. She doesn't know how to break your walls, but I will teach her Alex. You know she is giving up on you..."

"Why? When did she tell you this?" I sit on my bed.

"She didn't have to...she looks like she is fed up Alex. You need to fix this...not my girlfriend. Now, go talk to her...tell her everything. I don't care if you are putting her in danger...She needs to know Alex. Tomorrow I have class. I can drive back here and we can plan. Now go." She commands me with full force.

I leave the dorm and I see Abbie and Casey towards the exit and Casey notices me and leaves out the building, meaning I have to run to catch her.

Abbie stops me. "On a serious note...I say fuck her tonight." she nods and walks away.

Did that really just happen? Her expression was serious.

I obviously dismissed that and ran for my girl. I see her walking out in the schools park. "Casey!" I yell as I catch up to her. "Casey...I really...need to...talk...to you..." I try to speak through breaths.

"Alex, I really don't think you have anything to say...I can't take it...I just...I can't take it anymore...we need our friends for our relationship to work...Abbie went after me...not you, my girlfriend. You are exactly what I thought for you to be when I first met you...I thought you were different...I guess I was wrong. We are incompatible!" She angrily replies and walks away.

I grab her hand. "Casey...I am not perfect. I do make mistakes and this is one of them...I didn't want you involved. When I couldn't defend you from my parents, Casey... that scarred me. I don't...I didn't want it to happen again. Hiding this from you is the only way...I felt that I could protect you and I am sorry that I am acting like a secretive girlfriend. I just thought what I did was right and that is all I thought...I love you and there is no one else I rather be with. I promise you that I will let you know everything...the good, the bad, and the ugly." I really mean that.

She stares at me and shakes her head. "One thing I learned is actions speak louder than words..."

I lean to kiss her and bring her in close. "Did that kiss speak louder?" I ask her smirking.

She leans her forehead on mines. "No...but it's a start..." she whispers.

"Sorry...for everything...I want us to be the strongest couple, and that means showing you me...even though I had to hide _me_ all my life...I love you." I whisper back.

"I love you, too. What are going to do with your parents?" She whispers.

I lean and peck her on the lips. "Tonight...is not about them..." I grab her hand and head to the dorm.

**AN: This was pretty short. I am sorry...two days without this story must have proven to be devastating. I had this chapter written two days ago and now I am editing it. Wifi suck's but thanks for hanging on...Enjoy SVU with Diane Neal (Hoot Hoot!).**


	28. Dad!

**AN: Hey!I am proud to say that I saw Casey yesterday and it reminded me of the episodes she was young in...When her hair was short and as red as an apple. Cute :) although the episode was eh...I did love watching one of my favs rock it out in the court room...agree? Thank you for reviewing which always leaves a smile in my heart and face.**

**Casey POV**

We enter our dorm and Abbie and Serena are in there. I look at Alex and she has the same puzzled look.

"Aren't you guys supposed to leave?" Alex asks.

Serena has a worried face expression on. "Your dad called my phone...He doesn't want to be a part of your moms antics. He told me he loves you. I am the only one he trusts to tell you that...He wants to meet you at the beach...I don't trust this, Alex." She looks intensely vexed by this.

"I will call him." Alex states. She grabs her phone and calls her dad.

"Why are you bothering my friends? I don't want anything to do with you...no, you don't...if you say its mom...Why did you threaten my girlfriend and my friend...I will come with police...Ok...see you then." Alex stares at her phone.

"How are we going to explain to the cops that we need them so you can see your father?" Serena asks.

She dials a number. "Hey, Trevor...its Alex...Is your girlfriend a cop...yes...Is she ok to drop me off in her cop car to take me to see my dad...that is great...right now is good." She shuts the phone. "I am headed to see my dad." She walks out the room with her phone. Serena tries to stop her and I look at Serena.

"I got this." I whisper to her as I catch up to Alex.

"Alex, I am coming with you." I tell her.

"Casey, I want you protected...no." she waits outside for the car.

"I am going...did you even think this through Alex?" I ask her.

"Casey...if I can get my dad on my side...that would prove to be wonderful for me...If I can't...I will most likely leave this school...Leaving you here...and I would be able to handle that... regretting not going to see my dad."

"Then let me come...please...I want to stand by you." I reply to her.

She nods. "Ok..." I lean to kiss her cheek. "We can do this."

Amanda's cop car pulls up. "Ready?" She asks from the driver's seat. We nod and get in the car. "Hi, I am Amanda Rollins."She sound so giddy and she has a nice southern accent.

"I am Casey and this is my girlfriend, Alex." I state from the back seat hoping she notices who I was pointing to.

The drive up was full of procedures. When we got there, Alex pointed out her dad's car. I got out the car hesitantly. Alex grabbed my hand and held it tight. "I love you." I whisper to her.

We head towards her dad who looks at Alex and hugs her. "I am sorry sweetheart. Your mother...she is trying to make your life a living hell and I can't handle what she is trying to do to you. Truth? I really don't care about sexuality...my brother Jason...is a homosexual and what type of person would I be to tell my brother he is nothing?" he suddenly become emotional. "I am sorry Casey. I have researched you and you have won so many awards and you are headstrong. I wouldn't want my daughter with anyone else. I am saying this from my heart." He give me a hand shake.

I smile back. "Thank you...Alex, needs to stay at Yale. If you say that you love her. You will find every way to get her back there."

"That is why I am here..." he heads back to his car and grabs a briefcase. "Here, this is your whole tuition plus a quarter of a million more. I love you, Alex and I swear I did not mean to hurt you. You are my light..."

Alex looks at him lovingly and cries. "I love you, Dad." She hugs him.

I can't even believe my eye's...

He looks at me. "Please, take care of my girl. I know sometimes she is stubborn, but always give her a chance...because that is what she gave me." He kisses me on the cheek. "I know I probably just invaded your space, but this maybe the last time I can talk to you...I don't want your mother to become suspicious...I have to go...I swear...I love you...Send me texts or pictures of you two...ok?" He asks excitedly while walking back to his car.

I nod. "Ok." I jump up excitedly, "YOUR STAYING AT YALE!" I scream.

"I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le!" Alex repeated in song.

"I love your Dad!" I scream to her.

"Hey, guys...can I drop you off?" Amanda asks smiling.

I turn around. "Sorry..." I grab the case out of Alex's hands and grab her hand and walk towards the car.

We enter the car smiling uncontrollably...wondering how we are going to tell our firemds this huge news.

"I say...you pretend that your dad was trying to kill you and Casey got away with robbing a bank." Amanda joked.

We all chuckled. "That would scare the hell out of them."

"How about telling them that we are over. The relationship they fought for...They want us to be together so bad...let's get them so psyched that they think we are over because of this." Alex so proudly replied.

"That sounds like a great one...put Trevor up to it too...He is always talking about how he should be a matchmaker because he got you two together..." Amanda chuckled.

"Yeah! That sounds perfect." I answer.

We arrive at the college and Amanda texts Trevor that we are no more. "Hey...this is too funny. I am on call...I wish I can sit and watch...see you tomorrow." Amanda replies as she drives away.

I give peck on the lips to Alex. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Alex POV**

So we get to the dorm and I tell Casey I will start first. I bust the door open. "You know what, Casey! We are over. I can't take it anymore. I didn't get to see my dad because you decide _hey let me follow her_. I said don't come!" I yelled. I even scared myself.

"I hate you! You are so stubborn. It's not me it's you. You are damn right we are over!"Casey screams right back at me. She shuts the door and places the case in the bathroom so they can't see it. I lock the door.

"Whoa. What is going on here? What happened?" Serena asked approaching us.

"We are over Serena. Get her out of here!" I yell heading to my bed.

"Get me out of here? You get out!" Casey answers back.

Abbie, who fell asleep on Casey's, woke up to the raucous. "what is going on?"

"Casey and I are done."

"What?" Abbie asks surprised. "What the hell happened?" Abbie is seriously confused and they both are believing this.

I look at Casey and burst out laughing. I couldn't control myself. They looked at us puzzled at first but when I grabbed Casey's hand they noticed that they have been played.

"Wha...you guys almost gave me a heart attack..." Serena replied seriously.

"They almost made me go back to sleep." Abbie answered, "That was the worst prank." Abbie laughed.

"What did your dad want." Serena asked once more.

"He wanted to give me my tuition." I answer.

"No way!" Serena replies.

"Yes way!" Casey states smiling.

"I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le!" I sing again and this time they all sing along.

"I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le! I'm staying at Yaa-le!" We all say in unison.

"This is crazy...he just gave it to you...like that..." Serena asked.

"No, he told me he wasn't homophobic, my mom was...and if he gets caught giving me the money...I really don't know what will happen. He was sincerely apologetic. I think that he made my day...along with Casey of course." I smile brightly.

**AN: Now that was a great chapter or at least a great chapter in Alex's and Casey's life. It was hard for both of them...but at least having on parent on your side is great.**


	29. Casey

**AN: For those of you who do not have me on twitter, I am working on Trust sequel called Expectations. I actually am finished with the first chapter...to which I will post up in about two days...I have to edit...I also have another story which I think is cute and different...It does have a hint of AO in the beginning...but it is def. AC...I hope you might like that one...What else...Hmm...Oh...Thank you for reviewing and following me. Great Stuff to come :)**

**Alex POV**

**Next Day Monday**

Yesterday was so surreal, seeing my father, him actually telling me he loves me for who I am, but one question lingered in my head. Why now? What was my mother doing to him that put him over the edge? I don't forgive easily, however I accepted my father's apology like we were never fighting. All those things he said about gays and about my girlfriend and Abbie...those had to be from his heart. It couldn't have been rehearsed. What was this sudden change of heart? That question loitered in my brain and caused me not to fall asleep. Should I have just listened to Casey? Is the money a way of controlling me...If I was really suspicious about his actions, then I have would question his crying and how he held me and why he hugged Casey...That was a surprise. I know it had to be true in some level. I know him...

I decide to get my questions answered and I call Uncle Reggie and tell him I need to talk to him. He said he would arrive to class early and to meet him at six in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep after that so I decided to get ready.

I leave stealthily to make sure Casey is asleep and I leave the dorm headed for the classroom. I open the door and I see my mom's brother seated in a seat and I sit near him.

"Good Morning, Alex." He states.

"Look, I just want to get to the point. One, tell me what is wrong with my parents...and two, why are you treating my friends as if they are criminals." I ask of him.

"Wow, Alex you really are like your mother." He answers chuckling to himself.

"I am not like her...and I never will...Now answer my questions and stop circumventing them." I snap back.

"Well, your mother is now the chief stockholder in Cabot Investments. A couple years ago, she went behind your fathers back and made a deal with the President of that company to sell it to her. She then made it seem as if her husband signed for it when he didn't. She can easily make him lose money and go broke...then divorcing him. Your father...He loves her and she calls the shot now. That is what wrong with your parents. Your father is her puppet. Rather fascinating. See, your father is moderately dim-witted for his inexcusable lack of power. However, it is my sister and she is severely intelligent when it comes to manipulation...anyhow, I would love to address your friend's problem. They are doing well in my class, in fact so well that they have become full of themselves, arrogant in their work... that they do not try as hard." He answers simply and stares at my expression, which is full of anger, resentment, and un-forgiveness.

"I don't think you understand. I love my _girlfriend_. I will contact the dean and make sure this is the last job you get. I am asking nicely...stop being discriminatory towards Casey and Abbie." I tell him as I stand up.

"Alex." He calls out.

"I heard what your mother did to you girlfriend...a shame you couldn't defend her." I could hear the smirk come across his face.

I couldn't let him bother me. If I did one thing wrong...I will be officially cut out from this school. I continue walking out. It is only a few more weeks. Only a few more weeks.

I head back to my dorm and run into Abbie. "What are you doing up?" She asks as she heads towards my dorm.

I shut the door behind her. "I talked to my uncle." I answer her.

"What? It's like seven in the morning." She answers as I sit with her on the floor.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"If you should know...I couldn't sleep...I had this nightmare. What to know what it was about?" She gazes at me and puts her hair up.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me whether I say yes or no." I answer back with a smirk.

"You know me well...It is kind of awkward...Um...I was having sex with you, because Casey was dying and the only way to save her was for us to have sex. She ends up dying and you blame me. I end up in a car with Serena. Then everything becomes clear. Serensa and her phone and drops it...this time I warn her. She didn't listen and a glass piece stabbed me through my heart. I was able to live and get help...and she died of a small cut to her arm..." Abbie looks away.

"That is some dream...I actually used to interpret Serena's dreams...Maybe I could do it to you...Maybe you are sexually frustrated. You blame yourself for not saving her. You love her and she loves you, but you felt that you lost her in the crash. You also feel that you were hurt more than her and it should have been you in the hospital in a comma." I smile at her.

"Wow, you have really great insight. Well, what did Professor want?" she asks curious.

"I think I threatened him. He was brutal and messed with me in the wrong way. I learned that my dad is a puppet ...but, he is not off the hook, yet." I answer.

"That is great." Abbie answers. "I never really noticed what Casey sees in you...You are pretty annoying sometimes. You pick fights and secretive. Overall, you are a great girlfriends for Casey. You really make her smile and that is what counts. The gushy mushy stuff is what she likes...I really don't see the fun in being all romantic...but you two do it well..." she smiles.

"After all this time you are approving my relationship with Casey...and talk about harsh...You are mean..."

"Thank you. I try to achieve that status with Casey over here but she never falls for it." She sighs.

"Now I know why Serena loves you..." I state shaking my head and looking at the time. It is eight-thirty.

"Whoa...I should go get ready." She turns towards Casey. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up. The building is on fire!" She screams to Casey.

Casey automatically gets off the bed and when she notices Abbie chuckling she sits back down in bed. "That was priceless. Wasn't that priceless?" she asks me.

I try to hold back my snickering. I shake my head.

"I hate you, Abbie." Casey finally speaks and passes her had through her hair. She gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"I love you!" Abbie screams out before Casey shuts the door. "Ok...I gots to go. See you in class..." she walks out of the room.

That girl is...I really do not have words to describe her craziness, illustrate her goofy face.

Casey comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a tight polo and skinnies. I look at her up and down. She has a towel to her hair drying it.

"Why was Abbie here?" she asked me.

I glance at the clock and it is nine. "She couldn't sleep..." I answer truthfully. "I couldn't either...Casey, what if you were right?"

"What if I was? We can't control our future." She answers simply.

She sits next to me on the floor and grabs my hand. "You are strong willed. That is what make you, you. Stop pouting about what ifs...although it makes you cute, it also makes you weak. The Alex I know isn't weak, right?" She asks.

"Right." I answer back.

**Casey POV**

I lean to kiss her, softly brushing my lips against hers. My hand slowly moves to caress her face, swiftly stroking her cheeks. I am putting everything in that kiss, not because I love her, but because I want her to know that I can protect her...showing her there is nothing in this world but us. She slowly deepens the kiss. I allow her tongue to journey through my lips.

Caressing her lips in mine, I pull her into my warm embrace. My hands wander touching her shoulder doing slow deliberate strokes, up and down. Softly, and delicately I let my tongue wander in her lips. Moaning escaping from her throat, she softly brings her hands through my hair, bringing me closer and closer, to her.

Letting me know she is all mine. My eyes close shut. I felt her pull away. I open my eyes after a minute of nothingness. I breathe hard trying to catch my breath.

"I needed to catch my breath." She admits breathlessly.

I grab her hands, and smile ever so brightly. "I love you," I fell a tear come out of my eyes. "You're my first everything...I wanted something real and you gave it to me...It hurts sometimes when you don't trust me..."

She reaches out and wipes my tears. "I love you, too." She leans to give me a peck on my lips. "We have to get to class...I also talked to my uncle Reggie...this morning...her was quite the asshole, for lack of a better term." She smiles.

"Did you get what you wanted?" I asked her.

"I think I did...he told me about my mom and her evil ways...he talk about my dad and the fact that her may have been telling me the truth. He even almost made me resort to violence...he told me it was a shame that I couldn't defend you..." her expression changed. I know how much it hurts her to hear that.

"I obviously, love you. I obviously don't blame you for that night. You did all you could and I love you for that. It doesn't change anything. Nor, does it hurt you as much as it hurt me...pun intended." I chuckle. "However, we are strong. Look at what we have been through...We are a super couple, minus saving civilians and being good all the time." I chuckle once more and this time she joins in.

"You are something else."

"What? I am adorable aren't I?" I ask her.

"You are." She smiles as we head for class.

**AN: What do you think? Interactions are all a part of life although some are not always good, especially the ones that suck. Kim...Kim...Kim...Where art thou, Kim? Lol...**


	30. Kim Part 2

**AN: If you noticed a chapter full of mistakes yesterday...it was because I fell asleep on editing this story and when I woke up I thought I edited it and now that I read it, I found that it is full of mistakes. Sorry about that. :( but I did post up two new stories and I plan to update **_**Expectations**_** every Thursday and Sunday, **_**Double Trouble**_** Every Friday, **_**Different Side of Life **_**every Monday and Sunday. Obviously, I will be giving you a daily dose of this story because I spoiled you :) 3**

**Casey POV**

I head into class and for the first time Professor Reggie greeted me. I looked at him and greeted back. Whatever Alex did worked wonders.

Abbie sat in front of me and turned while he was lecturing. "Is it me...or is he nicer...Your girlfriend is the bomb...even if she wasn't that good in bed." She starts to chuckle.

I lean forward, "What do you mean good in bed?" I ask her angrily.

"Oh shit...don't hurt me...I had a dream that I had sex with your girlfriend...she wasn't that good...but she did help me with several problems I had...she isn't such a uptight bitch as I thought." She chuckles and turns back around.

I punch her. "Say that again and that punch will be in your face."

"Ok...Hulk Hogan..." She replies rubbing her shoulder.

She stayed pretty quiet throughout class. When we got out of class, I didn't see Alex so I assumed that she was still in class maybe talking to her uncle.

"So, Alex is still in class." I sigh to Abbie.

"Alex is a lesbian...way to state the obvious..." She cracks up, being sarcastic.

"That is funny...Don't make me hurt you." I threaten her.

"I would be scared...but this time I will snitch. I will call Serena and she will beat you for me." She answers smiling. "I actually have to buy a present for Serena today and Alex told me a couple weeks ago she will go with me." She looks really excited.

Alex walks out of the room. "Thanks for waiting...I actually thanked him for acting civil with the both of you..."

"Hey Alex...Hey, hey...You promised to go shopping with me today." Abbie giddily replies.

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot. We can go now...I will see you later." Alex tells me as she kiss me on the cheek.

As they walk past, I head into the bathroom. As I get out I run into Kim...ugh...can my life suck less please.

"Casey! How have you been?" She asks.

"Worse now that I see you," I walk by her.

She runs in front of me and licks her lips, "You are really sexy...Look, all I am asking for is one kiss and I will be out of your hair forever..."

"No!" I answer pushing her out of my way.

I continue walking. She slaps my ass. "What the fuck is wrong with you? My girlfriend knocks you out and you comeback. I knock you out and you comeback. I threaten you and you come back. What have I done for you to become this obsessed?" I ask her.

"I really love when you play hard to get. I am not obsessed...see Casey, we were meant to be...not Alex."

"Who chose that path? You? I chose Alex...Now leave me alone...I will never love you, care for you, or anything to do with you...you are weird and I seriously don't like you...now leave me be." I head for the cafeteria and I leave her standing in front of a class room.

After thirty minutes of eating alone. I head back to my dorm.

I open my door and notice something is wrong. I get closer and Kim is on my bed.

"What the Fuck?" I gasp. "Get out! Get out!" She does not move.

I lean over to shake her, but her body just drops. Then I noticed the pill bottle in her hands. I check her pulse in panic. I feel a small pump. I slap her face. "Wake up!" I yell to her.

I grab phone and call nine-one-one.

"Hi, I have a girl in my dorm, at Yale, who just shoved pills in her mouth and she is not moving." I tell the woman on the other line.

"Dorm number?"

"132-L9" I reply.

"Ok, help is on the way."

Ten minutes of crying and panicking, EMT's came and took her.

The police came in and asked me questions.

I sat on Alex's bed. "I heard around campus that you and the victim, weren't the best of friends. Could you elaborate on that." The older officer asked.

"Victim...What? Are you try to pin this on me? You saw her... she had a bottle of pills in her hand..."

"I asked you a question ma'am." The officer replied harshly.

"Yes, we didn't get along...she was a psycho. She was obsessed with me." I answer back.

"You got that." The officer asked his partner, who in turn nodded. "You care to come with us. We would like some finger prints."

"What? No? I may look naive...but I am not. I will not consent to a finger printing unless I am arrested...to which you will need a warrant or probable cause. You cannot arrest me on a hunch..._off-i-cer_."I reply back harsher.

He nods, "Well, don't think of running. We may need you again..." he picks up his phone.

"The girl is awake." He smiles.

I breathed in fresh air.

"When she tells us everything...please don't feel the need to run. Stay put. You got that." He asked.

"Sure." I answer.

"Casey?" Alex asks as she enters the room.

"I am sorry ma'am...who are you?" he asked Alex.

"This is my dorm...I am Alex." She answers. Her eyes staring at mines looking for answers.

"We are off. Remember what I said." He left with his partner.

"What the hell happened here? Why were those two officers coming out of this room? Casey, did you do something illegal again?" Abbie jokes.

I shake my head.

"Why were you crying?" Alex asks pulling me to her warm embrace.

"I really don't understand..." I finally speak.

"Understand what?" she lets go.

"I went to go eat...when I came back Kim was here...on my bed. I told her, '_get out!'_ She didn't listen and I shook her to wake her up...then I saw the pills."

"She OD'd here?" Abbie asked astonished.

I nod. "I called the police and everything...she is alive...but, they think I did it...I didn't of course...but in her sick mind she may blame me...and I will go to jail for something I did not do." I shake my head.

"What was she doing here?" Alex asked...more to herself than to me.

"Wow, if I truly knew she was such a freak show...I wouldn't have put you two together." Abbie speaks to herself.

"She is known for going crazy...she told my boyfriend that I had herpes...I loved him...The only guy I every loved and she took that from me because I wouldn't admit to her that I was gay...ugh...I hate this..." Alex confesses.

That is the first time I ever heard that story. It makes me sick and somewhere deep down I thank Kim and at the same time... I want her dead...Why didn't she die?

**AN: Uh-Oh...Casey and Alex are in big trouble...will Kim force this upon them or will she tell the truth...Kim is Insane...**


	31. Another Ruined Day by Kim

**AN: sorry for not updating... I had finals which I passed :). Thanks for being patient. Hope you like this..**

**Casey POV**

If it wasn't obvious before, it is obvious now...Kim is a psycho.

Alex is pissed and Abbie is always giddy in a bad situation.

I am starting to realize the real reason Abbie forced me to get with Kim...she must have known that Alex and Kim had this vendetta against each other and knew it would have made Alex fight to get me. Great plan...now it is biting both of us in the ass...the worst part is Alex is connected to all this. Abbie decides to get some sleep after three hours of rambling about how stupid Kim is and how she ruined our day.

I am laying on my bed and Alex on hers. I would be holding on to Alex, but she is too angry to get close to. I mean, she isn't mad at me, but at our situation...my situation.

I at least start to fall asleep when I hear a huge knock at my door. "Police...open up!" A familiar voice spoke.

I opened the door with Alex right behind me.

"Look, we need you to write out a statement. Our evidence proves she committed suicide, but she is blaming your girlfriend over here. Either your girlfriend goes to jail or you both give me an alibi and I will be on my way." He was nicer than before.

"I..."

"We will do it officer." Alex speaks over me. "Will you admit her to a mental institute?" Alex asks pissed off.

"I don't deal with that...but will see..."

"I want a restraining order against her..."

"We will see what we can do." The older officer replied, "Come. We will drop you at the police station."

Alex nodded and grabbed my hand and followed him.

"You see what that bitch is up to?" Alex whispered. "I am not going to lose you to some psychopathic..."

"Trust me when I tell you that you won't ever see me leave your side when she appears out of nowhere." I reply smiling entering the car.

When we arrive to the station, they placed Alex and I in separate rooms.

"Ok, tell me the events leading to your discovery." The detective asked.

"Um...I came from class, I ran into her and she followed me until I told her not to and I went to eat at the cafeteria. I came back and she was on my bed. I felt sick and pissed off that she had the nerve to enter my dorm. The problem is that she doesn't have my key and I don't know how she came in..."

The officer nodded, "Did you automatically assume she overdosed?" He leaned on the wall.

"No...I automatically assumed that she was sleeping. I shook her to wake up and she didn't so I turned her around and she had the bottle on her hand. I checked her pulse and tried to wake her up. I then grabbed my phone and called you." I answered.

"Well, that is about it. You and your girlfriend can go." He opens the door.

By the time we both realized that we didn't have our car, we were outside the police station. We decided to walk...it wasn't that far.

**Alex POV**

I entangled my fingers into hers and walked slowly in pace.

"You know...we never had a full romantic day together...Some type of curse has befallen us!" Casey starts laughing, "I mean seriously...we have bad luck. It follows us like a lost puppy. Look at us. We are walking from a police station, after being interrogated." She continues to chuckle to herself.

She finds a bench and brings me to sit down. I lean on her and she wraps her arm around me.

"I never got to ask you this...and I want you to answer truthfully. Ok?" She asks me.

"I am a little scared...but ok..." I answer nervously.

"When did you know you wanted to be with me...rather, when did you start having a crush on me?" She lifts my head to meet hers.

"Well, only if you tell me when you had a crush on me..."

"From the moment I saw you."

"Liar! You couldn't stand me...I actually don't know when it started...it just did...I saw you in a different light and I was afraid to act upon my feelings, to which I see now is so sad." I reply.

She gets up abruptly. "Come...I want to take you somewhere...it's not far."

I grab her hand and starts walking towards the park. There is this one place that is alienated from the whole park and that is where she takes us.

She lies down on the grass.

"No way am I going to sit anywhere near here..."

"You can lay on me...look its beautiful outside...the stars, moon. Come on...please..."

I roll my eyes, "You are lucky I love you because I would have walked away," I state as I submit to her. I lay on her chest. "What makes this place better than the bench?" I ask her.

"Can you shut up and enjoy this...like I said we never have time for us when we have so much going on around us."

I turn on my stomach to see her face. "I'm the bad luck..." I reply to her.

"No, you're the good luck...everything going on around us is the bad luck..." She replies brushing my hair back.

"Think about it...everything that happens to us is because of me...my parents, Kim, my uncle..."

"Stop. I already told you, you aren't bad luck... besides considering we got lucky with Kim and your dad and your uncle... all in a week's worth is super lucky."

"Ok...got it...count my blessings." I smile.

"Exactly..." She leans to kiss me and I move my head back. "You are such a tease..." She articulates lustily.

"I'm sorry... did you ask for a kiss?"

She looks at me skeptically, "Oh, now I have to ask my girlfriend for a kiss?"

I nod. She smiles sinisterly. I soon find myself under her. As she is on top of me she replies, "Well, I don't want to..." She smiled as she leaned to kiss me. That is what I will always love about her. She is delicate and soft. Our kisses are so magical. I swear sparks fly. I forget about all the problems I have in the world and focus on this one kiss, because Casey and I is what matters. Even though our lives are never going to be normal...I feel right where I belong with her.

She entangled her fingers in mine above my head. She stopped to breath. "Man...I love you."

I opened my mouth to reply back, but her phone was ringing. She gave me another quick peck and picks up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked. "No...what? she's pressing charges?...For what?...We didn't...I mean we did knock her out twice, but she...Abbie...are they at my dorm?...good...yea ok...bye."

Casey looked at me pissed, "Kim has the fucking nerve to charge us with assault...That will seriously cause us to get kicked out of the school...Can we ever get a break?" Casey yells to herself.

**AN: Kim should just die. She is causing too much trouble for the cutest couple...why do that... $$**


	32. Us

**Alex POV**

She plops back to the ground. "I...Abbie said...she is handling it and we shouldn't come to our dorms to fuel anything...Call Serena to pick us up."

I can tell she is overwhelmed. First, that dumb bitch tries to kill herself and now she wants to press charges...Has she gone insane?

Although I want to march straight there and give her a piece of my mind. I have to stay here for my pissed off girlfriend, plus we cannot have two pissed off girls. So I decide to let Casey vent...Even though... that bitch should have died...

"You think we will ever have a normal relationship...without your mom, your uncle, and Kim? Because I seriously can't do this...anymore."

I scoot towards her and lean to kiss her. "Babe, you were just telling me not to be negative and here you are...Look, this is what she wants...to drive us apart and that is not what we do...We fought hard to get where we are don't give up on us now." I squeeze her hands.

She sits up, "I know...it is just..."

"Frustrating." I finish for her.

She smiles and nods. "I swear I love you and I will never do anything to hurt you..." She leans in and captures my lips in hers.

"I love you, too." I reply.

She nods. "So...if Abbie doesn't _'handle'_ this...we are getting charged for assault...that will not go well with my parents...they think highly of me and for me to give my scholarship up because of a stalker..."

"Abbie _will _handle this. Ok? She knows what she is doing...Look, I rather us get a hotel and forget about everything...just us...and tomorrow morning when everything is settled we go to class and talk to Abbie...sounds like a deal?" I asked her, softly rubbing her knuckles.

"How can you do that?" She asked me smiling.

"Do what?" I answered already knowing her response.

"You make the worse situation seem more bearable." She kissed me. "Well, what are we waiting for? The hotel is not going to check us in itself...Just wondering, how are we going to pay for this?" She asked.

"Well, my dad did leave me with more money than my tuition..." I trailed off.

We stayed in silence for several minutes. We would look at the stars and turn to each other and smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I stood up.

She nodded getting up. I held her hand. "So, we walk to our car...or taxi?" She asked.

"Taxi...good thing I still have my wallet on me." I reply.

We walked into a main street and waved out hands frantically as a cab drove toward us. Thankfully, he stopped. "Hilton, please." I state as I enter.

"Hilton? Do you have any idea how expensive that is?" She chided me and she slid in the cab.

"Keep your voice down...and my parents took me here all the time...I used to spend my summers here. Oh, the beauty and the scenery. So beautiful. I mean the orchids..."

"We were not all born into royalty." She remarks. She looks out the window.

I try to grab her hand, to which she rapidly extricates from me. "What did I do wrong?" I ask her softly.

She ignores me and continues to stare.

Well, I am sorry...I was just explaining the landscape around the hotel...I really don't understand her fussiness.

As the taxi cab arrives there she quickly takes out her wallet. I hold back her hand. "Hey, It's cool I will pay." I smile warmly at her.

I think she took that the wrong way because she angrily answered, "I can pay for it...I don't need my girlfriend to help me pay anything, ok?" She angrily placed the money in the drivers hand and opened the door and slid out the car.

"Casey, are you ok?" I ask hesitantly as I get out of the cab.

She just looks forward. Well, we will have a hotel room all to ourselves and she will face my questions.

We enter the hotel and head to the front desk. "Oh, Hello, Ms. Cabot. What brings you here?"

"Hey, Alec. I just want a room for tonight, preferably...The suite. I would like room service in the morning and a car waiting outside. Charge that to my normal card." I told him. He did not even recognize that Casey was there... ass.

"Ok, here is your card." He hands me the card. "Have a great stay, Ms. Cabot." I walk away without even returning the greeting.

I shyly smile at Casey, more because I am embarrassed. We enter the room and It is exactly the room I always get. A view, sweets bar, kitchen, stairs, just beautiful.

I lock the door.

"Ok, now tell me what the hell is wrong? You ignored me the whole cab ride, then you snapped at me...what is up?" I ask standing in her way.

"Nothing, Alex." She rolls her eyes and tries to get passed me.

She smiles. "Move out of my way, Alex."

"Not until you tell me why you are mad." I grab her hand.

"I am tired...Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

I hesitantly retired and let her past.

**AN: I know...short Chapter...My muse seems to be out of wack...I will be bacl and better than ever though :)**


	33. Part 1

**Alex POV**

I turn and grab her hand. "Hey...we will never be in a relationship that flourishes if you and I aren't talking Casey...Can you please just tell me what's wrong." I smile at her.

I knew I could crack her.

"Alex...Look...your dad gave you that money for school. I just don't feel comfortable that you are using it...for everything...You don't know what you may need it for."

I smile at her, "I love you...you are so cute... look at you, caring for me and my finances...thinking about the future...I mean how far do you see into the future?" I asked her smiling.

She gave me this look, "What? Alex..."

"I asked you a question...How far do you see into the future." I interrupted her. I pulled her close so that our lips would be close.

"Alex..." She whined.

"Fine...you don't want to answer my question...then I will...I see...hmm...I see you...and you are not angry. I end up arousing you in places you thought could never be aroused. I see us having an intimate moment together. I give you the best orgasm that you have ever experienced...and we will wake up and everything, our problems, Kim, my mom, will go away." I lean in to capture her lips in mine.

"Umm," She moans before she breaks away, "Although, I would love to believe your fortune...I think it is flawed."

"Oh really." I reply amused.

"Really." She nods, "_I _will be the one giving you the best orgasm of your life...and let's be realistic...our problems will still be here tomorrow...but for tonight, we can forget about the world and pay attention to each other." She replies softly.

I am happy she actually understands that this is probably the only time we have to ourselves...

"I love you." I sincerely tell her.

She grabs my hand and looks into my eyes. "I don't love you."

At first I was shocked, then I saw a smile trying to conceal itself. She just burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, your face was priceless."

"Wow. You really hang out with Abbie way too much." I start chuckling too.

"Sorry, I said a corny thing earlier and I had to offset it with something else."

"I love your corny sayings...It makes me feel better about my corny sayings...and you ruined the moment...you see what you did..." I start to turn to walk away.

She grabs my waist from behind and rests her chin on shoulder, "I did not ruin anything." She softly whispers. "I am just doing a little foreplay."

"Well, that was a horrible foreplay." I tell her as a matter of fact.

Her hands start moving my shirt up and she tenderly grazed her lips on the crook of my neck.

"Mmm" I groan.

"You like that?" She asks, ceasing. "How about our clothes off and we can continue on our bed." She asks sucking on the pulsating vessel in my neck...I will have to cover that tomorrow.

I nod. "I can't."

She immediately stops, "why? Do you have your...um."

I smile at her. "No, you are holding me and I can't change like that."

"How about I undress you?" She asks seductively.

I turn around towards her. "Whatever you want." I reply softly.

She smiled and likes her lips. She quickly went for my top. She pulled it off. Her pupils have gotten colossal since the last time I had seen them...which was when she pulled that 'I don't love you' on me.

"I seriously hate that we can't have times like this every day." She smirks as I turn around and move my hair out of the way so she can remove my bra.

"You want to have sex every day?" I asked her. Although, that sounds adventurous...I wouldn't want to overdo it.

"Not sex...make love to you." She turns me around. "Wow...you are beautiful."

I lift up her shirt and extricate her bra from her body. Now, I am in awe at the splendor I see ahead of me. "Mmm..." I moan.

She grabs my hand and head to the bed room and practically throws me on the bed.

"A little rough are we?" I see a smile forms on her face.

"No...just need to relieve a little tension." She replies and she climbs on the bed.

**Casey POV**

It's this euphoric feeling I get when I am with Alex. It's like fireworks on a fourth of July or presents on a Christmas morning. I want to take this slow. I want to feel everything that I missed out on the first time. I want to please her just as much as she wants to please me.

My anger surpassed and I just feel happy. I really don't know how she does that. She has this effect on me.

I gaze into her eyes. Her pupils dominating over her crystal blue eyes. Our silence speaking wonders. I take a moment to process her whole body.

I brought my lips to hers brushing gently. I nipped at the corner of her mouth, tugging her lower lip. Kissing her has to be the greatest feeling in the world.

My lips moved to work at her beautiful neck, to which I received a world of sighs and moans.

"Mmm...Casey." She whispers in my ear.

I smile against her skin, because I know she loves that.

I straddle myself on top of her and slowly massage her boobs, which is just the right size.

She shuts her eyes. "I love it when you look at me...Open your eyes, babe."

She smiles and opens them. I meet up with her eyes as I dip to suck on her nipple. They were as hard as they we going to get. Still they are the fourth best thing that I like about her body.

"Ugh..." She moans.

"This is all for me." I smile as I divulge once again capturing her other nipple. I let my tongue drag all along her boobs.

"Casey...please." She begged.

I know what she wants and I decide that I should give it to her. However, that doesn't stop me from teasing her.

I lead a trail of wet kisses down her abs.

"Please...I am so wet." She begs in frustration.

"I want all of you." I reply.

My hands move slowly all along her body. I tenderly massage her arms.

The blue of her eyes are almost non-existent.

"Casey...Please." She begs once more.

I lean to kiss her. "I love you." I start unbuttoning her pants and she quickly assists me to it.

"Wow, you are just luscious." I tell her as I see the astounding sight before me.

She opens her legs wide. I lean to give her a peck on the lips and my knee grazes over her pussy. She was so wet...It was so sexy that I had to have her right then and there.

I put in a finger and grazed over her G spot.

"Mmm...sooo good." She replied as her hips slowly moved with the rhythm pf my thrusts...in and out, in and out.

**AN: Yes...I left you hand and Yes I will update tomorrow. Lol...**


	34. Part 2

**AN: Sorry about yesterday...I was really tired and Knocked out. I am updating today so :) ... Here ya go! Today is a good day the Heat beat Indiana :)**

**Casey POV**

I was going to go in a slower pace, but her eyes and voice screamed more.

"Deeper babe...go deeper." She pressed.

I smile at her, "patience babe." I continue to go in a slower pace and thrusted in a little deeper, grazing over her G spot every time.

She starts to take matter into her own hands...instead of me fucking her...she's fucking my finger. Her pussy crashing into my knuckles. I pull my hands out...

"Wha...Casey...Please...go back...I'm so close..." She wearily states through breaths.

I look at her playing angry, "I told you to be patient...Since you are not..."

"I will...please...I just need you inside of me...Please." She quickly replied touching her breasts.

I smile. She is so sexy when she begs. I stick two fingers in this time and they smoothly enter. I enter slowly and even deeper.

"Umh..." She moans softly.

I start to thrust faster and faster. Entering deeper and deeper. "Like that babe."

"Ugh...Case..." She replies, touching her breasts.

I know she is so close...touching her clit will throw her off the edge...hell, me just grazing over it will send her off the edge.

I lower my head and continue to thrust and lick her clit...

"Mmmm...sooo close...babe...sooo close." She moves all my hair to the right and entangles her hand in my hair... It hurt a little bit, but I will sacrifice the whole world just to make her feel good.

I start thrusting faster and I start sucking her clit...Like I said, doing that practically threw her off the edge... She pulled my head closer to her. Her walls clamping on my fingers.

"Ugh! Umph! UH!" She screamed as her waves crashed in to her.

I continued working my magic until I was sure her orgasm passed. I slowly pulled my hand out.

"You taste really good..." I tell her as I wipe the come off of her legs and she pulled me to her lips.

"Mmmm..." She moans in my lips.

She suddenly flips me over. "Hi." She smiles.

"Hey, love." I reply as I try to steal a kiss.

She wag's her fingers, "No No No..." She sings.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Patience babe." She replies cleverly.

**Alex POV**

I feel much better, because I am in charge now. I smile as she complies. "Much better." I tell her.

A knock comes up our door.

"Fuck...No...I am soo wet...are you kidding me!" She replies in frustration.

"Hey...Now is that nice to say to someone you texted to meet you here?" I heard Abbie's voice outside...

I look at her will apologetic eyes.

"Who the fuck texted them?" Casey tries to sit up...but I pin her down...

"I texted them to come...I didn't know they were going to come this early..." I whisper to her. I lean and start nibbling at her ears.

"Ummm...Alex...we can't do this now..." she replies softly.

I gaze at her eyes and start massaging her breasts. "We don't _have_ to let them in..." I continue to massage.

"Uhmmm...This feels soo good...uh...Alex but..." I lean to start nibbling in her ear continuing to massage her hard nipples.

"Hello? I can hear you guys! Can you open the door! I am so tired!" Abbie complains.

"Abbie...They are doing it..." I can barely hear Serena reply...

"Ohh! Casey...Get it!" I hear her scream.

A smile forms on Casey's face, "Babe...We can finish this later."

I gaze into her eyes to see if that is what she wants. "Are you sure?" I ask because I can't get a read on her.

"Yes...now get dressed." She playfully pushes me off.

I grab my clothes and put them on as does she.

She starts cracking up. "I hope you are going to tame your hair..." She smiles as she comes closer to comb my hair with her fingers.

"I still don't understand how you always come out with perfect hair..."

"My conditioner." She shrugs.

"Can you guys finish so I can sleep!" Abbie whining once more.

"Ok ok...we are coming." Casey replies rushing to the door. I just sit on the couch. She opens the door and Abbie comes rushing in and heads for the bed Casey and I ...

"Eww! I am not sleeping on that bed...Where's the other?" She asks walking away from the bed slowly.

"A '_hi' _would have sufficed." Casey replies as she hugs Serena.

"Hey...forget Abbie..." Serena smiles heading towards me.

Casey shuts the door and sit next to me. Abbie somehow made herself comeback to us and sits on the floor criss-crossed. Either she just loves sitting on the floor or she just hates sitting on seats that are obviously vacant.

There is space right by Serena.

**Casey POV**

"Ok...what is up with Kim?" I ask Abbie.

A mischievous smile comes upon her face, "Well...I am not one to do this, but for you guys I had to."

Alex looks at me puzzled and turns to Serena.

"What did you do?" I ask as if she screwed up...

"I...black mailed her...and went through with my threat." She replies biting her lip trying not to laugh...

"Ok...are you going to leave us in suspense or what?" Alex asks kind of frustrated.

"Ok...well...she got into Yale, because she cheated in the entrance test...I helped her..." She replies.

My face goes serious, "Abigail Carmichael, you can get in...you can get kicked out!" I reply looking a Serena and she is smiling...I obviously missed something... Alex looks disappointed at Abbie too.

"Hey...don't kill me...They made us take the tests again and I passed with a one hundred this time." She smiles and her dimples pop out. "She...on the other hand...failed...badly...She got kicked out of the school...so no more Kim." She stated nonchalantly.

I quickly jumped on her and hugged her. "Thank you! Did I ever tell you that you are my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Actually, no...But can you please get off of me..." She starts laughing. I roll off and see Serena and Alex jumping up and down.

Alex pulls me up and kisses me. "This has to be the best day of my life." She smiles.

I close the distance by pushing her ass towards me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replies.

"Aww!" Abbie claps her hand. "I need my payment..." she outstretches her arm.

"You being in this hotel is payment enough." I reply.

"Hey...don't short change my girlfriend." Serena replies jokingly.

"Wait, what about the charges?" Alex asks.

Abbie smiles and points to Serena. "Take it away babe." Her dimples present.

"Well...we told the officers she doesn't have proof...which is he say she say...and not only that...I pinned what Ms. Cabot did to Casey, to Kim...saying she did it..." Serena smiled brightly.

"Now that is the icing on the cake! Thank you Serena." Alex replies

"De nada...Isn't that what friends are for?" Serena replied smugly.

Abbie nodded. "I swear...we are the absolutely greatest best friends of life."

We all agreed. "I love you guys." Serena replied.

Looking back on this day...It wasn't that bad... No more Stalker Kim.

I had to sleep with Abbie, because tomorrow is Serena's birthday and she wants to surprise her to a dinner and Alex agreed to keep the hotel for another day...Although I did not agree to it...It was for our best friends and they watch our backs and I would always return the same gesture.

One less problem...and Alex is happier...If I never told her that I love her...I am screaming it now...I love Alexandra Cabot and her gorgeousness.

**AN: Sorry about not updating yesterday...I seriously Ko'd...So tired...Although today I feel rejuvenated. Lol. Hope you loved this chapter. Review :D **


	35. Abbie

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys appreciated. Greatly appreciated...I kinda put in sad and drunk in the same chapter hope you like...you will certainly hate me for this chapter. Alright read up.**

**Casey POV**

I am tired. I am sore. I am not even awake. Oh, wait, now I am.

"Casey..." Abbie whispers.

I decide to keep my eyes shut. Hopefully, she would give up.

"Casey..." This time she reaches out to touch me.

"Uhm..." I moan angrily and turn towards her.

"I had a nightmare..." she replies sobbing.

I grab my phone and glance at the time. It's two in the morning.

The nightmare can't be that bad.

"Grow up. Sleep it off." I reply not really thinking.

"Can you hold me? I can't go to Serena..." she replies as the sobbing becomes intense.

I seriously don't understand what is going on here.

"What was the dream?" I asked her a little skeptical.

"Serena can't know. Promise?" she replies.

"Yea promise. Ok, what was the dream?" I ask once again.

"I was raped. Remember that time I left you with Alex at that party?" she replies.

I am in shock. Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped or something. Serena is in the dark about this.

"Yea" I reply hesitantly.

"That night... I didn't care... The dreams...just some nights these dreams just are too overwhelming. Please. Hold me." she replies sobbing.

I bring her close and run my fingers through her curly black hair.

"You know who did this?" I ask her.

She slowly shakes her head.

A few tears find their way out of my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Serena? She is your girlfriend." I reply.

"Casey... How would she feel if I was raped? She would feel sorry for me and I hate pity from anyone. Today is her birthday. I want to concentrate on that." she stays quiet for a while and I realize she slept.

I hate that neither of us could be there for her when it happened. She is truly an amazing person. She smiles even though this happened to her. I never have seen a day to which she looked depressed or secluded.

"I love you and I will be there for you, like you are there for me." I whisper to her before slumber befalls me.

**Halloween**

I don't usually celebrate Halloween, but Abbie and Serena begged us to go with them to Serena's parent's house to watch scary movies and after, maybe trick or treat.

Alex and I arrived at Serena's house and her parents were traveling, like always, so we were alone in her huge house. It is three stories.

I smiled and grabbed Alex's hand. Serena gave Alex her key. Serena told us to come at eight and here we are here at seven thirty.

"Alex they made us come at eight for a reason." I tell her.

She shoves the key in. "Serena is not like that. If they are doing it...they are in a room."

Alex opens the door wide enough and I see Abbie, naked and Serena between her legs. Alex is in shock so I shut the door for her.

"What did I tell you?" I yell at her.

I hear shuffling in the house and five minutes later Serena opens the door. Her hair in shambles.

"Wow, you guys came early... Sorry about...that." she replies out of breath, "Abbie is so embarrassed. I finished though..."

Alex covers her ears, "La la la la la."

"Come in." Serena opens her door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Not on that couch." I remark smiling.

"We do it everywhere... You should be careful of what you touch." Serena replies smugly.

Abbie runs down the stairs. She totally looks freshly fucked.

"Hey, guys." She replies long winded.

I chuckle at her attempt to cover up what Alex and I witnessed.

"Hey." Alex replies. "Let's play truth or dare, if you don't answer or opt out we each punch you." Alex smiled.

"I agree." I reply.

"Me too." Serena states.

"I guess." Abbie sits on a spacious area in the room and we sit in a circle.

"I'll go first." Alex replies. "Abbie, truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth." she replies.

"Ok...hmm... Rate that orgasm you just had?" Alex smiles.

I look at Alex and that's when I knew. She is really horny.

She looks at me like I am a piece of meat.

"A two... That was only because you both walked in." she quickly recovers and smiles at Serena, who is quite calm.

"My turn!" Serena yells.

"Go head." Alex replies.

She is so horny... I think she was turned on by Serena and Abbie's display.

"Have any drinks?" Abbie asked.

"Yea... Bring the martini's." she replies.

"Truth or dare, Casey." she asks.

"Uh...truth." I reply.

"Who was your first?" she asked.

"Alex... Girls back home were...hoes." I reply smiling.

Abbie comes back with four glasses and a pitcher.

"Better idea! Drink while playing. Drink up the first glass." Serena yells.

We all shrug and down the martinis. I am not a drinker, but Alex... She gets crazy when she is drunk. The last time she wanted to have sex with me and we weren't even a couple.

After an hour, Serena downed four cups, Abbie downed four, Alex downed six, and I, one cup and a sip.

They are all fucked up.

"Truth!" Alex yelled.

"Ok ok I got this one...ok ok here we go! Are you fucked up!" Abbie yelled and a little slurred.

"Yea! We are so fucking cool." Alex's reply is slurred. She leans to grab my boob. Then she lays her head on them. "Fuck I am so horny! I want to fuck you right here... I want you to come in my mouth...let me fuck you... Please..." she starts to lift my shirt.

"Alex, not right now." I move her.

"I would fuck her for you!" Abbie replies.

"Serena doesn't like her girlfriend anymore." Serena speaks in the third person.

"Ahh pooey..." Alex replies crossing her arms.

This is all too overwhelming...

"If Alex wants to fuck... You let her... First room to your right." Serena replies incoherently.

Alex jolts up, "Casey! Casey! Casey! I love to fuck you... And if you don't let me... I will not be your lover anymore... I will be your girlfriend."

She is drunk out of her mind and I don't want to take advantage of her. Great thing is...she wants to do stuff to me.

I grab her hand as she pulls me up and leads me for the room. Tonight, she is particularly rough. She shoved me on the bed.

She quickly became a nude model. She roughly yanks off my top and bra. "Mmm... You are sexier than anything I have ever seen before." she replies as she dips her head to my breast and straddles on Top of me.

My thigh is now wet, because of Alex and she is so turned on.

**AN: Another cliff hanger...kinda...lol...I am so enjoying this**


	36. Hangovers and Wrong Turns

**AN: I dabbled a little and I think this is a all I can come up with. Hope you like the Crazy Alex and the Abbie side of the story...Long chapter so enjoy :) I will post Expectations and last (overdue) chapter of disagreement tomorrow if I get the chance.**

**Casey POV**

She lifts up her head. "Casey, you look so fuckable right now. You are way too sexy to be Alex's girlfriend. Don't tell Alex you are cheating on her with me. Ok? Promise?" She starts to massage my breasts.

"But, Al.."

She puts her finger on my mouth. "I said fucking promise, you cheating whore!" she slaps my face.

"I promise." I reply a little scared.

"Much better. Our little secret." she whispers.

She unbuttons my shorts and lifts my panties. "Can I see?" she asks smiling.

"You could always..."

"It's a yes or no answer!" she slaps me again.

"Yes! Fuck Alex..." I reply. I shouldn't have said that.

A smirk appears on her face and she roughly removes my shorts and panties.

"Open your legs, Now!" she screams.

I quickly open them wide.

Her eyes buldge out of get head and she licks her lips, "I am so horny... Casey, can you fuck me afterwards?" she asks as she dips her head and starts thrusting.

"Uh... Y...y...yea babe... Ooh so good!" I am obviously incoherent.

"Umm... You like that?" she dips her head and licks my clit. She is thrusting faster and faster.

"Yes! Yes! Faster babe... I am about to come..." I encourage her.

She all of a sudden aburptly stops. I lost all contact with her as she slips her hand out and gets by my side.

"I'm tired." she states nonchalantly.

"Alex! No! No! Fuck me! I am so close!" I grab her hand and try to pull it back, but she yanks it away.

"I am tired Casey." she turns to sleep.

I am dying. I finally remember I could help myself get there and I start to feel up myself. My orgasm comes in like roaring waters. I am in oblivion in my own euphoric state. I am worn out.

Alex starts to kiss me everywhere...

I am kind of pissed at her, but how can I? She is drunk out of her mind... She would never do that to me if she was sober, so I give her the benefit of the doubt.

She kisses me on my shoulders, then leads to my clit which I push her off, afraid she would leave me on the edge again.

She straddles on me, "Why did you push me off?" she asks innocently. She lays her body on me and lays her head between my breasts. "You don't like me anymore?" she asked teasing my breasts.

"I love you. Just sleep babe, ok? Just sleep." I tell her rubbing her back.

"If I sleep, will you have candy when I wake up?" she asked kissing the breast she was teasing.

"Yes, all your favorites." I reply.

"Ok..." she looks up. "I love you!" then she goes back to her position.

After a couple minutes I whisper her name, "Alex?"

She doesn't answer.

I slowly move her off of me. I put my extra clothes on that I brought with me. Yellow pajamas.

I kiss her on her forehead. Head to look for Abbie and Serena.

I open my door and see Serena passed out on the floor.

"Abbie?" I whisper. Looking around for her.

She lifts her head above the couch. "Casey?" she squints her eyes.

I realize she looks dizzy and I grab a trash can and place it in front of her. Then, I head back to get a pill and water.

"My head fucking hurts." she replies taking the pills and drinking the water. "I don't need the trash. I can hold my liquor." she replies smiling.

She doesn't seem drunk. "What happened with you and Serena?" I ask pointing at Serena.

"She was mad... She broke up with me." she laughs.

"What? Are you serious?" I ask.

"No and yea... I mean when she sobers up... We are a couple."

"Oh...drunken Serena broke up with you." I state.

I sit next to her and she criss-crosses on the couch as do I.

"You won't believe Alex." I reply.

She smiles, "Ahh. I remember she was really horny..."

"And crazy. She told me I was cheating on her with Alex and she slapped me, twice. She even fucked me and didn't finish causing me to finish off myself... She complained that she was tired. I even promised her candy if she slept."

Abbie chuckles softly. "That is not as bad as Serena. Yes, we both were drunk, but after you left she drank more and more. She was mad... I told her that she was drinking too much and she just went off and hit me," she chuckles to herself, "After a while she knocked out." she pushed me.

I push her back, "You know, I really love talking to you. I swear you have to be my bestest friend...after Serena of course." she throws a pillow at me.

"Aww, Abigail Carmichael, just showed feelings." I playfully pushed her.

"Hey, this doesn't leave this room." she smiles.

"Did you tell Serena yet?" I suddenly become serious and so does she.

"No, and I already explained that I don't want to. Leave it alone." she replies looking down.

"She needs to know Abbie." I reply grabbing her hand.

"No!" she gets up and storms off into one of the closed rooms.

I hate that she has to deal with this herself. It isn't right.

I head back into the room Alex was in with pills and water. I even placed a trash can next to her.

I went back on the bed and slept away from her, just in case.

**Next Morning**

**Alex POV**

Not only do I have raging headache, but my stomach hurts and I am naked... I hope what ever happened yesterday wasn't embarrassing.

I look to my right and I do not see Casey. I hope she is...

"Good Morning." Casey comes out of the shower and she is drying herself off. "I know you might have a headache so I placed water and pills right over there." she points.

I quickly grab them and drink. "Ugh. Can you close the curtains...the light hurts."

"Yea." she heads to shut it.

"Thank you." I reply laying my head back down. "Babe, what happened yesterday?"

She just starts laughing.

"Oh no. I hope it wasn't embarrassing."

"I will tell you later...Cartoons are on." she smiles.

"Cartoons are better than me?" I ask kind of hurt.

"Oh yea... They don't start fucking you and stop right when you are about to climax. They don't get drunk either." she laughs putting on her bra and panties.

She heads over to me. "I love you, nothing is going to be before you...not even cartoons." she kisses my nose.

She finishes dressing up.

"What do mean fuck you and stop before you climax? What happened yesterday?" I ask softly.

"I will tell you later, babe." she replies, "I have to buy you candy." she leaves and shuts the door softly, which I am glad about.

I can't even move without triggering pain.

Why is she buying me candy?

I hear a soft knock on the door.

Serena comes in with sunglasses.

"This is the darkest room in the house...can I lay down here?"

I nod and scoot to my right.

"I can't believe myself right now... I am so tired... And my head hurts. Casey gave me pills and told me to lie down. I hate hangovers." she whispers, thankfully.

"Shh...my head isn't going to get better with your talking." I reply.

She shrugs and turns away from me.

I wake up about four hours later and Serena is still beside me.

I kindly shake her.

"Umh..." she turns around.

"Get up." I tell her as I get off the bed, take a shower, and dress up.

She finishes getting dressed, too.

We both head out the room to find Abbie and Casey on the floor watching cartoons.

"Baby!" they both scream. Then the turn back to the tv.

Casey lifts up jolly ranchers. My favorite candy. "These are for you as promised." I grab it.

"I don't know when you promised these, but thank you babe." I hug her from behind.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, never looking away from the tv.

"Really? Cartoons are for kids." I tell her.

"No, they are for mature adults." she replies not even looking back.

"Babe, why don't we go somewhere?" Serena gives it a try.

"Not right now." Abbie answers not looking away from the tv.

Serena grabs the remote and shuts the television.

"What the? Serena! Turn it back on!" Abbie yells.

"Yea man come on!" Casey speaks up turning around.

"Both of you have girlfriends who want to hang out with you. This is the reason we are here this weekend... Now, Abbie you know me well enough that if you get me pissed I will..."

"You will, what? Break up with me? Whatever...we're over." Abbie stands up and walks out of the house and leaves everyone in awe... Except Casey...

Casey gets up. "Shit! I will be right back." Casey runs out of the house.

I turn towards Serena and I lead her to the couch. "She doesn't mean it..." I try to reassure her.

"It's the first time she said it." Serena replies saddened.

Casey and I threaten each other all the time and we never follow through with it.

**Casey POV**

"Abbie!" I run to catch up to her in the sidewalk.

"What?" she asked slowly walking.

"You shouldn't break up with Serena because you don't want to face telling her what happened, Abbie. Stop finding the easy way out." I grab her arm to stop her and I turn her around. "Abbie, it has been months since it happened and three weeks since you told me. Don't you think she needs to know?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "No...Serena and I are over." she turns and starts walking.

"I will be there with you when you tell her... I know how it feels to be put in a bad situation and you don't want the one you love the most to stop their lives for you." I tell her trying to catch up.

"I feel like I conquered something, Case. I thought getting raped would turn me into those girls that hide... That wasn't me. I don't want to be treated like that Case. Yes, sometimes I am scared, but life throws so many bullets at me that I dodge. I just don't want Serena worrying. I made a choice." she continues walking.

"Serena loves you, Abbie. Don't...don't do this. I swear I will be there when you tell her." I stop walking. I stare at her walking away.

"I love her, too. She is my life..." she turns around walking backwards, "But, I don't want to face this..." she turns around and walks away.

"You have your phone? It's dangerous out here?" I yell.

She waves her phone.

I can't just let her walk. I run back to the house.

"Alex! Where are your keys?" I scream coming into the house.

"What is going on?" she asks moving away from Serena.

"Never mind. I see it." I run back to the car.

I drive and see Abbie. She walks pretty fast. I honk.

"Get in the car!" I scream.

She nods and enters.

"We are going somewhere." I tell her.

I am heading to the crash site, the night of Alex's birthday.

I get there after an hour and park.

"Remember this place?" I ask her.

"Sadly." she replies looking out the window.

"You almost lost Serena. You wished you could tell her everything." I tell her.

She smiles and her dimples show, "She told me she loved my voice... She held on to that and that is what she fought to stay alive for."

"She fought for you... Why don't you do the same Abs?" I ask her.

"I love her." Abbie smiles, "I don't want her to be hurt."

I lean to hug her, "She won't. She will just love you more. You are truly an amazing person Abbie. Now, can we go home? Alex, has been texting me non-stop since I left." I get a chuckle from her.

"Paranoid much?" she asks sarcastically.

"Something like that," I smile. "Serena will love you more and no less. She is someone I strive to be on a relationship. She is caring, funny, smart..."

"Masterful with her tongue..." she smiles

"I didn't need to know that..." I laugh with her.

"You promise to be there when I tell her?" She asks shyly.

"I got your back." I smile.

"Ok," she breathes, "If this doesn't go right Case...I will kill you." she replies smiling.

I nod, "Yep, you do that."

I am glad I got her to agree. She is like a sister to me and we look to each other for guidance.

"I love you, Abs." I tell her as I pull out and start driving.

"Loves you Case." she replies pretending to be overly excited.

**AN: What Do you think? Abbie? Alex drunk? Serena? Casey? Hit me up with your thoughts.**


	37. Relationships

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy!**

**Alex POV **

I am texting Casey like crazy. I am getting a little angry. How dare Abbie break Serena's heart. After all Serena has done for her.

Serena is crying like crazy. I am trying to consul her, but what do I say? I decide just to hear her talk.

"We haven't had problems, Alex. Why would she do this?" She asks sobbing.

I hurt for her and the more I hear her vent, I feel more anger for Abbie. She better have a great explanation and what is wrong with Casey? She suddenly doesn't answer my texts. She always answers my texts.

I text her once more.

_Where are you? Text back, _I send it kind of worried.

"I love her Alex. Why would she break up with me? Am I ugly..."

Here she goes. Before going out with Abbie, Serena was the type of girl who believed that she was ugly and that got even worse. One summer we were hanging out and she kissed me. I was angry. I wasn't gay and she knew that.

She asked if it was because she was skinner than skinny or because she was not pretty.

I told her that I am not into girls. After that she was thinking very low of herself. She was hot. If I came to terms with my sexuality years ago, I think I would be with her.

Now... I think of her as _a sister I never had_ and for Abbie to leave her this shocked and vulnerable is beyond me.

"Sweetie, you are beautiful. She is just confused." I hope.

She continues to cry and disregards my comment. "Alex, I must have lost my beauty."

You know something is really wrong when someone as strong a Serena is breaking down. She has been the strongest of all of us. Abbie comes close second. They are the strongest couple I have ever known. I swear I thought they were the perfect couple. I guess things change.

Serena continues sobbing.

"You are beautiful." I rub her back.

I look at my phone and Casey still hasn't answered.

**Casey POV**

"Let's go over everything before we get there." I tell Abbie as we are driving back.

"I really don't want to repeat this story more then I need to... I just need you there." she looks down.

"Abbie, I wanted to ask you this question..." I tell her.

"Ok." she replies.

"Did he use a condom?" I ask her hesitantly.

She is quiet.

"Abbie..." I trail off.

"Um...he did." she replies softly.

"Are you sure?" I ask because I notice she thinks about the answer.

"Yea...I hate this... Never mind I rather leave Serena..." she replies.

"Abbie you can't run away!" I tell her.

"Yes I can. I can't do this." she replies burying her hands on her face.

"No, Abbie I will be there... She will probably be angry and you will have to deal with that. Don't expect pity." I tell her pulling into Serena's house.

I look at my phone. _'34 new messages'_

Damn.

"Are you ready?" I ask once again.

"No, but let's get this over with." she replies getting out of the car.

I enter the house and I see Alex sitting on the couch with a phone in her hands and Serena is no where to be seen.

"Casey? I texted you! I was worried." she comes towards me then stops when Abbie comes in.

"Thank you for being such a crappy girlfriend... You have no idea how much you hurt her!" Alex screams at Abbie.

Abbie is about to say something so I decide to ask. "Where's Serena? Abbie has something important to tell her." I speak up.

Alex nods and backs away from Abbie. "She is upstairs. She locked herself in her room."

I walk towards her room and knock. "Serena, I am coming in." I warn her before I enter. I enter and I turn around and let Abbie in and I step out for a moment.

"Alex...Abbie has something to tell Serena...I will tell you later." I tell as I shut the door before she argues.

I turn around and find Serena sitting up in the bed and glaring at Abbie who has her hand in her pocket.

Serena's eyes are puffy. I push Abbie to talk.

She nods. "Um... I am sorry about earlier. I had a lot of things on my mind and I just got angry at the wrong time." she stands there and breathes in.

She looks back at me with weary eyes.

I am not falling for it.

She turns back to Serena. "Will you forgive me?" she asks softly.

Serena just glares.

"You don't have to forgive me now... But at least we are back together...for sure?" she asked.

Serena nodded. That is a good thing... I hope.

Abbie is still distancing herself from Serena and her hands still in her jean shorts pocket.

"Ok... That's cool... I actually have something to tell you... In august... I went through somethings and I wanted to keep you in darkness about it, because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and asking me _is this ok or is that ok_. I hate that... I know that you know that." she attempts to smile, "I was..." she looks at me... She words 'I don't want to do this'. And tries to leave the room and I block her.

"Abbie, you have to do this," I whisper to her. I grab her shoulders and turn her around.

"I was raped... That's it." she states quickly and sits on the chair across from the bed.

Serena looks shocked. "Wha? When?" she asks quickly.

"I told you... in august... I couldn't fight him off and he raped me... Without a... I didn't get pregnant... Thankfully." Abbie looks at the floor.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asks.

"Shame, I guess...you didn't need to know." Abbie answers.

Serena gets off the bed. She looks at me and tells me I can go.

"Abbie, I am leaving. Ok?" I tell her.

She nods in my direction. I leave the room and I go looking for Alex.

She isn't in the living room so I head to the room we were last night. She isn't there so I head outside and I see her in the porch swing sucking on jolly ranchers. Her hair is pulled back and she is wearing those sexy glasses.

I smile and sit with her.

"Hey..." I trail off.

"Did they make-up?" she asked.

I nod and grab a jolly rancher. "Yea... Abbie got raped..." I tell her softly.

"What?" she barely whispers, "I feel bad... When?" she asks.

"Remember that party we went to and you got drunk out of your mind?" I ask her.

She nods, "That night? Oh my gosh... She didn't tell anyone."

I nod, "She is amazing... I hope Serena let's her back in." I reply.

Alex nods, "She will."

I lean to kiss her, "Mmm... You taste like candy." I smile.

"Really?" she replies sarcastically. "you never told me what happened yesterday?"

"You want to know?" I ask her.

"Yes." she smiles

She leans on my shoulder and I start to play with her hair.

"You were...horny... I mean really horny, like off your rockers horny." I start. "You wanted to fuck me and of course the responsible girlfriend I am, I said no. But, Serena told you a room was open and you dragged me there. I didn't care anymore...I mean not until you pushed me on the bed...rather roughly I might add."

She hits my leg. "I don't need ad lib..."

"Whoa, you are violent even if you are sober..." I reply, "Ok...so you take off all your clothes... Blah blah blah... You take off all my clothes. You tell me to keep a secret. I shouldn't tell Alex that I am cheating on her with you... That was funny, until you slapped me, twice. I decided to give in and you fucked me so good. I was so close, Alex, so close." I stop there.

After a couple silent seconds.

"Casey... That's not the end of the story." she moans.

"It was for me... You said you were tired and instead of finishing me off you went to sleep... I had to finish myself..."

"I wish I saw that." she smiles.

"Alex, stop thinking dirty." I playfully tap her shoulder. "You started kissing me again and you tried to fuck me. I pushed you off... And..." I start laughing, " you said, just like this, why did you push me off? You don't like me anymore?" I mock her in the kiddiest voice I can think of.

She pushes me.

I start having a laughing fit once again.

"I told you to sleep and you know what you said?" I ask her snickering.

"What?" she asks skeptically.

"you told me to give you candy if you sleep and I said yea..." I smile, "Aren't I the cutest thing?" I ask her.

She looks up to stare at me then shuts her eyes.

"I love you." she tells me instead if answering my question.

"What? I am not the cutest thing?" I ask her playing hurt.

She smiles, "No, you are the sexiest thing."

"Nice save, Alex." I lift her head so we can kiss.

"Mmm... Want to check on our friends?" she asks getting up.

"No...I want to stay here." I reply.

"Well, we are going..."

"Hey." Abbie comes outside.

Alex turns around. "Hey." I reply.

She has her hands in her pocket and her hair in a ponytail. She leans on the wall.

"Um...Serena...and I are...separated." she replies softly looking at the ground as if she is embarrassed to mention it.

"Abbie, I heard about..." I hit Alex and she turns towards me.

'No pity' I word with my mouth.

"...I just want to say that things will get better in time." Alex concludes.

"Yea...it has...um..." Abbie swallows, "I have done so many things to her... She needs time to process everything... She is a little angry..." Abbie continues.

"I can talk to her for you..." Alex begins but gets interrupted by Abbie.

"No...thank you though... I want her to come to terms on her own... Nothing forced." Abbie looks at the floor.

She is so sad. Serena makes me angry.

I quickly get up and enter the house. I march straight to Serena's room. Although, Abbie wants Serena to come to terms I want to slap some sense into her. Abbie has been through enough! I don't care if she doesn't want pity...

I am about to open the door when a hand reaches out to stop me. I turn around quickly.

"Casey don't." Alex softly replies.

"I have to. Alex, she is hurting her." I tell her as a tear runs down my cheek.

"She told you what she wants. Leave it alone, ok?" she grabs me and walks me outside. "You need to be with her." she kisses me and walks away.

Abbie is still leaning on the wall except this time she is crying... A rarity. I hate Serena.

"Wanna sit?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Do you love Serena?" I ask her.

She simply nods.

"I love Alex and if something like this happened... I would talk to her..." I tell Abbie.

She stays quiet. "Abbie, she is playing hard to get. She forgives you already. Why don't you show her why she is wrong for breaking it off... Maybe you can get laid." I wink my eye when she turns towards me with amusement in her face.

"Your girlfriend pushed you towards me... When she could totally be coming down on you... And you are talking to me about getting laid? Not to mention... It isn't sex with Serena it's love... I mean sometimes..." she smiles, "Sometimes it's sex... But it is mostly our love..."

"Aww...Abbie are you in withdraw? You are showing so many feelings right now... I don't even know if you are the Abbie I know or rather Abigail..." I state laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" she is finally smiling. "You look like you need to get laid... And a new shirt... Because Miss Novak... You are a very filthy girl...I heard you and Alex had sex in the park last week... Disgusting... Bugs and birds and stray cats will go gay because of you two."

I am glad I got my old Abbie back, for now.

**AN: What do you think? Abbie and Serena?**


	38. Trying to Fix

**AN: I was supposed to Post Expectations today, but I was busy so I didn't have time to type it. I had this typed but not edited so I will try to update expectations tomorrow, hopefully. **

**Casey POV**

After what happened this weekend I want to make sure that Abbie gets Serena. They are a perfect couple.

I tried to talk to Serena countless times, but Alex made me promise her not to bother Serena.

Either way, it was awkward all weekend. Serena didn't want to do anything that involved Abbie and vice versa. I am surprised Abbie even stayed for the whole weekend.

Alex and I had to drive separate cars because Serena insisted that she doesn't want to see Abbie.

Here I am, driving with Abbie back to school, Monday morning, trying to make it in time for class.

"Why don't you just kiss and make up?" I tell her.

"Serena... Is... She thinks that ignoring me, keeping me out of her life, will make me in feel the same way she feels... Hurt and sad. This is the second fight we ever had. This is not as bad as the last one." Abbie emphasizes.

"What happened last time?" I ask hesitantly.

"When I met Serena... I kinda told her that my parents knew I was gay. Which was an obvious lie. When she found out, she didn't talk to me for a whole three months. She would hang out with other girls to make me jealous, which I did. She was just plain cruel."

I looked at her, "You don't think she is going to do that again?" I ask her.

"No." she said simply, "I mean... She is mature now. She will handle this better. I could get her anytime I want to... It's just a matter of when. I want her to have some space, but not too much space." she smiles and her dimples show.

I nod my head.

"What about Alex and you? You guys seemed distant after what went down between Serena and I." she tells me.

I shrug, pulling into a parking space. "Nothing. We were occupied with Serena and you... And we just didn't have time for ourselves."

We both look at the time and rush to class.

Alex told me that she will skip class and drop Serena off.

I was sitting behind Abbie, like always, and looked around the room while Alex's uncle was lecturing. He is quite boring I might add.

After class I headed straight to my dorm because Abbie wanted to be alone... Not that I blame her. This weekend took a lot out of me too.

I enter my dorm and fall asleep.

**Alex POV**

Did I ever mention how alike Serena and I are? If I haven't, please excuse me. Serena is head strong. Of course the only two people that can get to her is Abbie and I.

Still she tries to fight us on her _not so adequate_ decisions and that is not a good thing.

"Serena, Abbie got raped for God's sake! How can you just leave her after that?" I ask her still trying to open her eyes in this situation.

"She said she wanted no pity! Alex, she didn't tell me she got raped. That means she doesn't trust me. I want someone who can trust me with their heart. She could have told me Alex."

I lean to hug her as she gets out of the car.

I roll down the window. "Just... She loves you and you are hurting her more than you know. Forgive her and move on Serena." I tell her before driving off.

I drive to school and since I missed class I head straight to my dorm.

I enter and I see Casey gracefully sleeping. I love when she is asleep. It is so hot. I mean not that I don't love her awake, but she is more peaceful when asleep.

I quickly change my clothes to short shorts and a tank top and slide up next to her.

She mumbles something and pulls me towards her. She lays her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." I tell her. My arm rubbing up and down her back.

She replies something back incoherently. After several minutes she lifts up her head. "Hi." she smiles.

I lean to kiss her. "What are we going to do about..."

"Abbie and Serena?" she finishes for me.

I smile and nod, "Yes, them." I reply.

She stretches a little. "I love our friends... But it seems from what I hear and what Abbie tells me... They don't want to take the first step."

I kiss her. "Well, we have to make them take that first step, or else the rest of the year will be awkward."

She nods and moves her head to the crevice of my neck. "So awkward." she smiles against my skin.

"Yea, what did Abbie tell you?" I ask her.

She kisses my neck. "Stuff." she straddles me and moves her hair to the right and cocks her head.

"What stuff?" I ask trying to ignore her.

She stares at me and licks her lips. She crosses her arms and takes off her polo shirt revealing her sexy abs and sports bra.

I can't help but stare so I decide to ignore once more and continue on a plan for Abbie and Serena.

"Casey, I think that we should... We should..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because my red headed girlfriend leaned down and moved her hand under my shirt and under my bra. She started leaving butterfly kisses down my neck to my jaw.

I moved my hand to cup her breast in my hand.

She leaned and started tugging my bottom lip. "Umm..." she moaned.

She knows my weaknesses.

She stops everything she is doing and removes her hands and gazes deep within my eyes. Her pupils fully dilated showing little of her emerald glazed eyes. She smiles softly.

"Were you saying something?" there she goes wearing her mischievous smile.

"No... Please... Do what you were doing before?" I tell her.

She smiles more widely, "Do what?"

She is going to make me work for this one. "Touch me. Make me feel like I am the only one. Love me." I beg of her.

She looks at me with worried eyes, "You are the only one, babe." she leans to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply.

**AN: I want to do a couple sequels to this story...What do you think? Thanks for reading.**


	39. Devious

**AN: Long time no update.**

**Casey POV **

I was about to lift off Alex's shirt when I heard a knock on the door. Alex just stares at me.

"What? You want me to open the door? You still have your shirt on." I whine.

She just stares and smiles.

"Ugh…" I grab my shirt and head to the door.

I open it up and it's Abbie.

"Wow…your choice in hairstyles suck…I know a great salon down the street does beau-"

"What do you want Abs?" I interrupt her…Yes, I am annoyed.

"Well…I thought you'd let me in, like you always do, and let me speak to you in private…but I am getting the feeling that I interrupted something and maybe I should leave…" she pointed at her dorm.

"Yea you did…I don't have time for your games. What did you want?" I ask her again.

She shakes her head, "Um, yea. Never mind…I was asking if you wanted to study or something at the new café…Um…Cool." I see her eyes shining.

"Abbie are you crying?"I ask her.

She shakes her head and turns away from me. "Allergies…I get them in this weather…Its getting cold. Wear a jacket…or something…bye." She walks away.

I shut the door.

"That was weird." I walk back to Alex who is now sitting down.

"What did Abbie want?" Alex asks me.

"To study…but…"

"Abbie doesn't study." Alex plainly states. "I have been with her more than enough times to know she can contain anything in that big head of hers…Casey something is wrong. Why didn't you 'study' with her?" She asks berating me.

"I thought we were going to…you know…" I trail off.

Alex isn't amused. "Abbie wanted to talk to you…she needs a friend right now, Case. You are that friend. How could you let her walk off like that?" Alex starts to yell.

"Whoa…she is sick anyways. She had some allergies from the weather…all her sneezing…and I hate having watery eyes…feels like you are crying all the time." I explain to her.

"Wait. She had watery eyes? Casey! How can you be so inconsiderate? She was crying." Alex grabs my phone.

"Whoa…you are not calling her. Abbie doesn't cry…and I would know if those were tears…Oh shit! Abbie was crying!" I finally realize.

"Call her." Alex gives me the phone and heads to the bathroom.

Of course, I call her and she sounds like she was crying.

"Hey…Abbie…are you at your dorm?" I ask her.

"No." she replies.

"Well, I wanna talk…so…where are you?" I ask her.

"Um…I'm studying…so."

"Studying or crying? Where are you?" I ask her once again.

"I'll call you later." She hangs up.

Well she could have gotten that far. She might have to be at the park across the school.

I grab a sweater. "Alex, I'm leaving." I yell through the bathroom door.

I leave the school building and for about ten minutes looking everywhere for Abbie.

I was about to give up until I saw her under a tree.

I walked towards her. "Need a friend?" I ask her

She doesn't look up so I sit next to her. "Sorry for being a jerk…What did you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"I took your advice." She replies softly.

"What advice?" I ask her.

"To call her. I did it…I called her five times. All voicemail." Her voice is shaky.

"Sorry…Alex is working on her." I tell her.

"Tell her to stop. I'm done. I am not going to work for this…"

"No…Abs. Look, we are making you both meet face to face. If that doesn't work…then I will quit. I will forget all about you and her, ever being a couple. Deal?" I ask her.

She nods. "Last straw."

"Why were you crying?" I ask her.

"I wasn't crying." She smiles.

"Ok…" I shrug. I know I am not going to get anything out of her anytime soon, so I don't push her.

**Week Later**

**Alex POV**

"Casey, you got Abbie ready?" I asked her as we left the dorm.

She nodded. "You got Serena?" She asked.

"Yes, she is waiting in the car. She thinks she's going to a club." I smile at my devious plan.

"Well…" she looks at her phone, "Abbie said she arrived." She smiled. She is just as excited as I am.

"I'll meet you there." I give her a kiss.

I head out to the car to see Serena out of the car and leaning on it. "I have been waiting out here for over half an hour." She looked pissed off.

"Sorry? Look…let me drive there." She hands me the keys.

That was easy.

We both enter the car. She stares at me. "What?"

"Alex, where are we going?" She asks me.

"A new club." I start the car. "You've never been there before." I answer quickly. I made sure she didn't see my face.

"Oh…" She stays quietly.

Phew…I breathe out. She didn't question it.

I drive to her house.

"Why the hell are we here?" she asked annoyed, a smile comes on her face when Abbie opens her door and lets out her and for Serena to hold.

She hesitantly reaches out and holds on to her hand.

I get out of the car too. I can't stop smiling.

Serena turns and looks at me and back at Abbie. "What is this?" I can tell this is going to be good.

Casey exits the house meaning everything is set up. "Don't have too much fun you two." Casey smiles at them.

Abbie hasn't taken her eyes off of Serena. Abbie's make up is flawless. I swear my girl should have been a makeup artist.

Serena is bound to take her back. After an exchange of a few words that they whisper they enter the house. Abbie turns around and smiles and winks at us.

"We did a good thing tonight." Casey smiles.

"I know." I reply excitedly. "You set the dinner, flowers, and hot tub right?" I ask her before entering the car.

She looks dumbfounded. "You didn't tell me to do that."

"What do you mean? I told you-" I stop as I see her snickering. "That wasn't funny."

"Of course I did it." She continues to chuckle. "Let's hope all goes well tonight."

**AN: What do you think? Did all go well? Next chapter is Thanksgiving at the Novak's.**


	40. First Kiss!

**AN: Long overdue update :) I think you will like this one :p**

**Day Before Thanksgiving-Arriving to Novak Home**

**Alex POV**

Once Casey knocked on the door, it swung open. A man and a woman quickly embraced her. I am guessing her parents. Her mother seems really young.

Here I am, In the background. Watching her parents hug her, accept her as who she is, her parents didn't go to her school and beat the shit out of her girlfriend. Her parents love her, as I thought my parents did me.

I can't take this. A tear slides down my face. I turn around and walk away. Of course, they didn't notice me. They were too infatuated with their daughter. Telling her how much they missed her.

The tears start to sting me as cool air passes by my face. I continue walking, without no direction in this foreign place. Casey, will probably come looking for me…but she doesn't need me anymore. She has her parents.

I shove my hands in my pockets and wipe the tears away. I feel like I have been walking for hours the sun just set and I just reached the town. The night lights are starting to light up the busy streets.

I enter one of the stores. "Side Mart." I say out loud as I enter. It's warm here and feels welcoming.

A young woman smiles at me, "Welcome…are you new here? I know most of the people here and I have never seen you." She has a welcoming smile.

I nod. "I came here with my girlfriend." I tell her avoiding specifics.

She smiles. "Who?" she asks intrigued.

"Casey…Casey Novak." I tell her.

Her face lights up. "Wow…Casey got you? She must have changed lots since I have seen her." She smiles. "Why did Casey send you alone to wonder off?" She asks me.

I sheepishly look down to the floor. "I left…"

"Like walked away? Or you had a fight?" She asks.

"I walked away…" I get interrupted by my name being screamed at the top of Casey's lungs.

"Alex!" She runs to hug me. She was crying. I wonder what made her so sad.

I hug her back.

"You scared me! I looked all over for you! I didn't even notice you weren't there until I stopped hugging my parents. Why did you leave?" She asks as tears are still running down her face.

I lift my had to wipe it for her. "I needed air…"I tell her as I look down to the floor.

"Alex…don't lie to me…we have to trust each other…Remember?" she tells me.

"Well I'll be damned. Casey Novak…you look stunning…Is this the work of your girlfriend?" The woman from the counter walked over to Casey and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go." Casey tells me angrily walking away.

I realize the woman got Casey angry.

"Who is she?" I asked Casey.

"A mistake." She answered getting in the car. "I am just glad you are alright. My mom was looking forward to seeing you." She smiles as she drives to her house.

I noticed that she only said her mom was looking forward to see me…what about her dad?

Once I get out of the car she grabs a hold of my hand. Probably to insure I do not run away.

I want to ask her a ton of questions, but I realize I have all night to talk to her.

Its approaching ten at night.

We enter the house and Casey smiles brightly. She lifts my hand. "I found her!" She tells her mom who quickly rushes towards me. Her father…not so much. He walked away…I feel loved.

"Peter Novak…This is our daughters guest. Would you please be polite and welcome her?" Casey's mom yells at Casey's dad.

"It's ok Mrs. Novak." I tell her politely. The fact of the matter is, if he does not want to acknowledge me…He should not be forced to.

"Oh…sweetie, Call me mom." She holds on to my hand and leads me to Casey's younger sister and brother. They are twins and only a year younger than Casey.

They both smile and say in unison, "Welcome." And walk away.

"They do that a lot." Casey's mom tells me.

I just noticed that Casey is nowhere near me. In fact, she disappeared when I hugged her mother.

Her mom lead me to her father. I held out my hand…He did not take it. He shot up out of his chair and walked away.

"He…has not accepted Casey to dating…He think it will affect her grades…but our Casey is way too smart to let anything get in the way of her education." She smiles as she nudges my shoulder. Her mom starts to look around and notice Casey is nowhere to be seen, too. "I wonder where Cookie went?" Her mother asks.

"Excuse me..who?" I was about to burst out laughing.

"Cookie…Casey's nickname. She earned it when she ate a whole carton of Oreo cookies when she was four." She smiles and winks at me. "Well, we can save Casey's stories, for tomorrow. I'll show you to your room." She takes me upstairs and opens the door. "Casey, isn't here either…hmm…well you and her are responsible adults…you can sleep in this room. Don't get too loud."She winks.

I can feel myself go red. I would tell her that Casey is the one that is loud…during our sessions, but that isn't what a mother should know.

"Thank you…for all of this."I tell her.

She smiles and walks away.

I enter the room, and I sit on the bed for a couple minutes waiting for Casey, but I gave up. I got up and went looking for her.

**Casey POV**

I slowly escape my mother and Alex and head back to the Side Mart. Something fascinated me that brought me back. She looked better than I saw her last. She wasn't my girlfriend…We were best friends…really close friends…Alex wasn't my first kiss…and I never told Alex she was my first kiss. She just assumed she was.

But it was her. Her brown curly hair, her puppy dog brown eyes, and her million dollar smile.

A magnetic pull dragged me to her. I drove straight to the mart and entered. She stared at me a little astonished. "What brings you back, Casey?" She asks.

"Olivia…I…how are you?" I asked her a little mechanically.

She leaned over the counter, "Well, you came in here with a girlfriend… My day is going well." She answers sarcastically.

I ignore what she said. "How is your mom?"I ask knowing that her mother is an alcoholic and a drunk.

Her smile falls and she fidgets, "She…died." She answers swallowing.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." I rub her hand.

She removes her hand from my touch. "It's ok. I am fine. I don't need pity." She was a volume shy from yelling.

Silence fills the mart. I decide to start a conversation.

"So… you own this shop?" I ask her.

She nods, "I need the money." She is about to tell me something…then hesitates…She opens her mouth again, "Did your mom tell you she invited me for thanksgiving?" She tells me.

No! My mom did not! Why does she do this to me? I shake my head.

Just staring at me, she knows it is the first time I heard this news.

**AN: What do you think? Introduction of Olivia? Alex leaving?**


	41. The Past

**AN: I think you will love this chapter...or not... Thanks for the review really appreciate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

As soon as I walk out of my room, Casey's twin younger siblings approach me.

"Hey Alex," They both say in unison.

I smile, "Have you seen-"

"Casey?" They both answer, "She left…" They both tell me.

"Where?" I ask them.

They both shrug. "Don't know…"

"Do you guys always do that?" I ask them.

"Do what?" They answer together.

"Never mind." I tell them as I head back in my room instead. I rather not get lost looking for Casey.

It is not like her to run off somewhere. Maybe she wanted to see some old friends.

I grab my phone and text her, _Where are you?_ I send it and lay on the bed. Turns out, I was tired and I fell asleep before I knew it.

**Casey POV**

"Your mom didn't tell you."She tells me more as a statement.

"No…and Sorry, Olivia but you can't come." I tell her bluntly.

She stares at me for a while to determine if I am serious. "Wow, you aren't joking…Well, your mother was being nice…and I wanted to see you again so I said yes…nice to know you didn't plan on seeing me."

"I didn't plan on seeing you!" I yell at her.

She looks hurt and disappointed.

"Sorry…I sound like a jerk." I tell myself.

"Well, you're an asshole." She tells me.

"Seems I have not changed." I smile at her.

"You haven't." She smiles. "Well, I'm closing now and heading to home." She tells me as she looks at her watch.

"I didn't see a car out there…" I tell her.

"I walk." She smiles. She sets the alarm system and locks the door.

"Let me drive you home…It's the least I can do…I was an 'asshole' back there." I tell her.

"I'm ok. I can walk." She tells me.

"No…I insist." I tell her opening the passenger door so she can enter.

"Ok." She relents and get inside the car.

I enter too, started the car, and drive off.

"So how's your first girlfriend?" She asks looking out the window. I can't read her expression in the dark.

"She is great. I mean, I love her." I tell her smiling.

"Oh." She replies.

"Oh? Olivia don't give me 'Oh'. You are the one who told me that this was too much for you. At least be happy for me. I actually found someone who would kiss me and not run away. Did you know how that made me feel? My best friend leaving me at the park…"

"I was overwhelmed Casey! You were going to Yale. I was staying here, right in our hometown. I was not a whiz kid. My mom needed me here. I couldn't force you to stay here…you already hated it here and I was going to stay here…how were we ever going to work…plus the fact that I thought I was straight my whole life and that kiss from you…It got me confused…I couldn't face it." I really want to read her but I cannot. Her voice projects pain and hurt.

"It's too late and it's the past." I tell her as I park in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride." She tells me almost bitterly, if she was not so emotional. She attempts to slam the door but her shirt is caught.

I start chuckling. I get out the car and head on over to her side. "Do you need help with your angry exit?" I smile.

"I can do it myself." She averts her eyes and start pulling at her shirt.

"Stop. You'll rip your shirt." I tell her as I gently place my hand on hers.

She removes her hand, "I can do it myself."

"No you can't" I tell her trying to pull it.

"I can do it myse-" She yanks it out with so much force that both of us fall on the ground.

I start laughing after a while and she chimes in. "I told you, I can do it myself." She chuckles.

"You did." I tilt my head towards her. I notice her eyes shining and her lips are like a magnetic pull…

_**Last summer…**_

_I was attracted to my best friend. I did not know who to talk to about this, seeing, as she was my one and only close friend. I decided to bring her to the park and tell her how I feel. Whatever I feel. I have to get it off my chest. Every moment with her brings me to kiss her more…but I cannot. It is not logical._

_I see her from a mile away walking swiftly with her hair flying gently in the air. I breathe in and out. Hoping to relieve some nerves, I shake my hands. _

_Thousands of thoughts are floating in my head. I was thinking of ways I can back off this plan…tell her later…or never._

_She deserves to know. I cannot lose her. _

_She sits by me and starts rambling about school._

"_Jessica Sanchez is a bitch. If I were a cop, I'll arrest her for spreading lies." She sighs heavily._

_Olivia was always headstrong and stubborn. She was also passionate…about everything. That is what I loved about her._

_I smile. Usually by this time, Olivia and I are exchanging the events of our day, but today is different._

"_Casey, is something wrong? You have been awfully quiet…" she stares at me with a worried eyes._

"_No…but…the day after tomorrow I am going to visit my aunt then head straight to Yale." I tell her._

"_I know that…we cried about this already. You said you'll comeback to hang out and we can call each other."She tells me._

"_That's…I have to tell you something." I tell her._

_She frowns. "Ok, Case. I'm getting worried." She tells me._

_I shake my head, close my eyes, and let my heart speak. "Olivia…I love you."_

"_I know that. We are best friends. What's not to love about me?" She asks._

_I smile to myself; she is so cute. "I mean…Like I love you…like my parents love each other." I tell her. I open my eyes and she is expression-less._

"_Oh…Then I think I love you, too…I always wanted to kiss…"_

_I couldn't restrain myself and I forced a kiss upon her lips. She kissed me back with more passion and gentleness. _

_Then, It stopped. Just like that. The fireworks and the tingling sensation stopped. I opened my eyes and she looked into mine. _

"_Sorry. This is too much too soon." With regretful eyes, she ran off and I never saw her again…until today of course._

There was that feeling I had with her, I felt like we were back at the park. Back before the time she left me. Back before the time she told me that, she was sorry.

I know this is wrong, but these feeling are coming in like a flood.

She leaned to close the gap between us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Cliff hanger :) Sorry will try to update soon<strong>


	42. Feelings

**AN: Yeah…Sorry for keeping you waiting :( I was busy this past week. I think you will love this chapter.**

**Casey POV**

A million thoughts dropped in my head, but one of those stayed prevalent. The ring. That is all I thought of.

"I gave her a ring." I turn my head quickly and dodge her lips that were so enticing yet forbidden.

"Ring?" She asks. Her voice portraying confusion.

I quickly stood up, dusted myself off, and offered my hand to her. She was already embarrassed that I did not kiss her and I left her in an awkward position, not to mention, I did not answer her question. She decided against grabbing my hand, and got herself up.

"I gave Alex a promise ring. I love her." I tell her looking at the ground.

"This feels ten times worse than me finding out you have a girlfriend." She tells me quietly walking away.

"I guess you know how I felt when you ran off." I tell her, "Night." I say as I head into my car.

I sit in the car for several moments thanking God for my self-control. Shit. What would have happened if I kissed her? How would I have told Alex? What do I tell Alex now? She is smart. She is going to ask questions. How do I dodge them?

I quickly started the car, and before setting it to drive, I opened my phone. Two missed calls from Adriane and Adriana, my twin younger siblings, and 5 missed calls from Alex and a text.

I called her up quickly.

She quickly picked up. "Hey, Where have you been?" She asks me with a hint of urgency and worry in her voice.

"I went to see an old friend. Sorry for leaving without saying anything." I tell her.

"Well, your dad hates me…I don't want to stay where I am not wanted." She tells me.

I am surprised to hear that seeing as my dad is the kindest man I have ever met. "My dad doesn't hate you. Look, I am heading home now. I'll see you." I drive home.

I enter the house stealthily, but like always my dad waits up for me. I shut the door and walk to the couch.

"Hey kiddo. I haven't seen you all day." My dad smiles. He was trying to fight sleep.

"I had people to see-"

"Olivia." He smiles. He always knows.

I nod, "She's…um…"

"In a tough place right now…We invited her to eat with us tomorrow." My dad smiled once more.

"Yea…she told me." I yawn.

"Casey…You know I love you. I want the best for you…" He pauses and I nod for him to go on. "Alex…Is not the person we raised you to have…"

"Dad…"

"She is a spoiled rich kid. We could have paid for the plane ticket ourselves." My dad continues despite my interruption.

"No she's not! I love her…I care about her. You are just going to accept that." I turn away and lift myself off the couch.

"Sweetie…I just think…Olivia is better suited for you. You both have history, and a connection." My dad notices my expression and smiles. "Olivia…She misses you. She loves you…just give her a chance." He continued.

"No…she had her chance. Can you please be a little nicer to Alex…she has already been through enough." I tell him coldly. I went up the stairs.

I enter the guest room. I see Alex sleeping calmly. I shut the door and lock it behind me. I quickly change my clothes and lift the comforter to get in the bed, but to my surprise…she is naked…like nude…like we haven't had our fun in a while…like since two days ago…I have this guilt inside of me that just wants to assure her that I love only her.

I quickly rid myself of my clothes and enter in the bed. I shut the lamp off, and get under the comforter. She slowly nuzzles her face into my neck. She is so warm and peaceful. I do not want to wake her up anymore.

However, she had other plans. As I was slowly falling asleep, she started to lay gently kisses down my next.

A smile slowly climbs its way on my face.

"Are mmm naked?" She was mumbling something and all I got was _are_ and _naked_.

"What was that?" I ask her playfully.

"Are you naked?" she asked again with more edge to her voice. My answer was about to come out but instead a squeak came as she bit down on my neck and sucked the pain away.

"Shh." She seductively placed her finger on my lips.

Alex dominating? That is a new one.

"Yea we wouldn't want my mom-"

She quickly mounted herself on top of me and although it was dark, I swear I can see the glint in her crystal blue eyes.

"Casey, it is so not sexy when you talk during sex…unless you are moaning my name. You got that?" She asked again in a more authoritative and seductive voice.

I nodded my head but I am damn sure she did not see that.

She captured my lips in hers and darted her tongue straight into my lips. Then, trailing kisses down my neck, Alex brought her hand up to massage one nipple as her mouth closed over the other.

I whimper escapes my lips as Alex hungrily attacks my chest.

I am so wet…but Alex is not budging…As if she wants me to ask her.

"Please…" I whimper slowly.

"I told you. No talking." She manages to muffle as she has my other nipple enclosed in her lips, letting her tongue brush over it.

"But- " She utilizes her free hand to place it over my lips.

"Fuck me…please…Alex…" I add her name.

**Alex POV**

I smile. I move my free hand and slip in three fingers and with every thrust comes my name.

"Fuck Alex…That feels so good." She moans.

I let my thumb toy with her clit in circles. She starts to cry out my name louder and louder until her back starts to arch and her hips move in a rhythm. She grabbed onto the comforter pulling it tightly on us.

She came hard and fast down on my hands…She was moaning so loudly, I was hoping no one heard. I slowly slipped my fingers out and kissed her.

"You did beautifully…I love you." She tells me as I fall to her side.

I am silent and for a while and replied, "I love you too." She grabs me and pulls me close.

"We never share a bed this big…let's take advantage of it." She cuddles closer to me as we fall asleep.

**AN: Like? I know you do :) What do you think?**


	43. Standing At The Bedroom Door

**AN: I think I will be hated after this chapter but It all works out. I promise…Cliff hangers suck :P btw, this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing :)**

**Alex POV**

The next morning I wake up and Casey is not next to me on the bed. Instead, there is a pillow in place of her.

I sit up on the bed, a smile comes across my face, and my brain recollects the events of the evening prior. I really do not know what got into me last night. I am guessing the whole day's worth of stress weighed upon me.

It is Thanksgiving and I only have one thing to be thankful for…how pathetic. My family was big on holidays. Of course, I loved this holiday because it was the one and only time in my life my parents actually put their jobs aside and enjoyed a home cooked meal. Let it be known that home cooked meals were a rarity in my family. In fact that was the only time all year that we did have a home cooked meal.

Then it downs on me. This is the first thanksgiving away from my parents, but why should I care?! They caused nothing but harm to me this year. I have been farther from my parents than I have in years.

Seeing Casey yesterday with her family, that actually accepts her, and welcomes her warmly, made me feel ashamed to have parents like mine, granted, Abbie had it worse off in terms of living, and expenses, and I am just some rich girl who took everything for granted.

I was under the impression money was a given and I never knew it could be yanked out from you. I had to learn to budget the money my dad left me, with the help of Casey, of course.

All around, one could say that I should become depressed, seclude myself from society, and commit suicide, because there is nothing to be thankful for, and in a real case that might have happened, however, I realize now that there is plenty to be thankful for, for one, Casey. She is my love and my all. She has changed me in way I knew I could not be changed. She taught me to be myself and forget what others think. She makes me smile when there is nothing to smile about, and although her father dislikes me for some odd reason, I should toughen up and show her that I want to be with her and I will go through anything to know that she is mines forever.

My thoughts have gone astray as Casey enters the room with a towel wrapped around her messily. "Good Morning Baby." She smiles as she shuts the door and I pucker up my lips and she lays one gently on mine. "Happy Thanksgiving." She replies as she moves to grab her phone.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I smile back, now propping my head up with my right hand.

Her messily wrapped towel falls to the floor and my heart beats twenty times faster. It is not that its rare seeing her body, but it's rare seeing her body and not being able to touch it.

A sly smile plays upon her face and I know what she is thinking and I groan.

"You like what you see, Ms. Horny-Pants?" She inquires as she lets her red hair fall to her shoulders and discards the towel that was in her hair to the floor.

"Like? I Love." I smile.

She smiles mysteriously once again as she turns around and bends down and picks up the towel, her ass is so close I can kiss it, but I restrain myself.

I let out another groan, "Casey, unless you want me to pounce on you, stop." I warn as she spins to face me.

She gives me this innocent gaze, as if she did not know what she was doing. "Stop what?" she smiles slyly and struts away into her suitcase and in matter of minutes she is fully clothed and I noticed I was just staring.

"I need to go to get ready too," I start to head off the bed.

**Casey POV**

"Actually, Alex I need to talk to you about something…" I fidget with the button on my jeans.

"Can it wait?" She smiles.

I nod, "Yea sure." She kisses me on the cheek and grabs a towel my mom left for her yesterday.

Once she leaves the room. I berate myself for leaving this conversation for another time.

I _have to _tell Alex about Olivia. It is not a choice any longer. If I hide this from her and Olivia somehow spills it, I am screwed. Alex, will probably break up with me, and I will have to find a new roommate, who might kill me and leave my body buried in her backyard and no one will ever know I am gone. Ok, maybe half of that will not happen, but It might as well happen if I lose Alex.

How do I even approach this?

_Hey, baby. I just wanted to tell you that Olivia is eating with us today. Who is Olivia? Well, she and I were friends, we did stuff, kissed, ran away from each other, she tried to kiss me yesterday…oh I love that top on you. _Yea, I will say that and hope for the best, not!

Alex will murder me. I should just wait until it blows up on my face and then…

I hear a knock on the door, thinking its Alex I head to the bedroom door and open it to see the asshole herself, Olivia.

"Hey, your mom told me you were up stairs in the guest room, or known as our teenage dungeon, and where I had to sleep when I slept over." She smiled.

"Weren't you pissed at me yesterday?" I ask her rolling my eyes.

She nods and averts her eyes shyly. "Your mom told me that I shouldn't be angry at you on Thanksgiving. Your mom is wise and if you remember, I always listen to her." She focuses at the ground.

I smile, "Yea, I remember."

"I miss us…as friends." She crosses her arms and leans on the doorframe.

"Me too." I admit. I hate how we turned out.

I now open the door wide to let her step inside and I shut it behind me. We head to the back of the room where there is a small couch by the window. We used to sit here every day after school and talk about anything.

"How's school?" She asks as she breaks the ice.

I stare out the window, "It's the greatest experience I have ever had. I met new people, learned about others cultures." I answer.

"I heard you got into a rough patch." She states.

I nod, "Yea…That sucked." I do not want to go too deep into my relationship with Alex.

"Your mom told me that Alex was just like me." Olivia tells me.

I nod, "Yea, she was afraid of her sexual preference but I got her to accept it."

"Why couldn't you get me to accept it?" Olivia inquired.

I turn to her and gaze at her puppy brown eyes, "Olivia you ran," I sigh.

"She ran too, Casey. You know it." Olivia must be talking to my mother more than I'd like.

I do not have an answer, "I was hurt Olivia. You just left me there from a kiss, that we both initiated, and you bolted." I answer with more hurt in my voice than anger.

"Do you still have feelings for me Casey?" Olivia directs her question to me and gazes deep within my eyes and I cannot lie.

Sadly, I nod. "You can't just throw them away…But we can't pursue them…I can't pursue them." I warn her, but mostly warning myself.

She obviously did not hear what I said as she slowly approaches my lips and I do not make any way to move out of her way or stop her.

My heart practically flutters and my stomach flip flops, and my lips tingle, It was a familiar kiss and I didn't kiss back, the only problem was….the person who was watching through the open bedroom door.

**AN: Uh-oh What do you think? Casey and Olivia's Kiss and the next chapter is the last, but I will have a sequel. **


	44. Last Straw

**AN: I want to thank everyone for waiting for me to update :) you guys are great….so, with out further delay… the Last chapter :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey POV<strong>

My mother stared me down. She had this look in her eyes, chiding me.

I pull away from the kiss and with questioning eyes Olivia gazes at me. Soon enough she realizes that my mother is standing at the door.

My mother quickly shut the door, locked it, and approached Olivia and I.

"Cassandra Novak and Olivia Benson! What are you doing?!" My mother yelled in a tone that made me feel belittled. More than belittled, like a scumbag.

I looked from Olivia to the floor.

"Mrs. Novak... " Olivia started, however could not finish. My mother was just getting started.

"Don't you dare Mrs. Novak me! Now, Casey has a girlfriend, and you knew that Olivia. I will not have my child cheating under my roof." I can feel her overpowering glare at me. "Casey, look at me!"

I quickly jolt my head up, in shame my eyes falter.

"You called me everyday to tell me how much you love Alex and this is what you do to her?!" My mom is screaming at me like I am a little girl.

I shake my head. I should blame Olivia, I didn't ask for the kiss, nor did I kiss her back... My mother is angry, no, infuriated.

"I love Casey… I just couldn't admit it to myself before, but now I can and she loves me too… she is finally giving me that chance to show her…I initiated the kiss." Olivia starts fiddling with her thumbs.

My mom is silent for a moment then sits on the bed. "Olivia," she takes a deep breath, "Casey…Is this true?" My mother asks in distress.

I nod, "But, I said I didn't want to pursue it." I explain.

"Really?!" My mom looks at me annoyed. She removes a stray blonde hair from her face. "If you weren't going to pursue it Casey, why didn't you move before Olivia…kissed you?!" She hates me, I know it. My mother loves Alex.

That question is what made me confused. I really have no possible explanation for the reason I did not move away from the kiss.

There is so much tension in this room, you couldn't even cut it with a knife.

"I forced her into it." Olivia blurts out.

I quickly gaze right at her. Why is she lying? I give her this questioning look. What is that going to change? We still kissed and although we did not get caught by Alex, we still got caught by my mother who is obviously not convinced with Olivia's outburst.

My mother shook her head mildly, "What are you going to tell Alex?" My mother asks gravely.

"I…I…I am not going to tell her." I spit out quickly, and wait to endure my mothers yelling about how I cannot keep a secret like this and how it can hurt our relationship…but telling her is just as worse. I do not want to see sadness in Alex's eyes, nor do I want her to hate me, so telling her is out of the picture.

That all changes when there is a knock on the door. "Casey? I kind of need to change... I can't do that with the door locked." Alex voices from outside the bedroom.

If I didn't crap myself when my mom came, I am doing it now.

In distress I look to my mother and she gives me that, 'this is your problem' glance.

"Um...My mom is in here, with my friend...Just warning you." I get up and head to the door and she looks confused as she side steps me and enters the bedroom.

She glances at them then back at me, "Casey, not to be rude... but what is your mother and that girl from that store doing here?" Confusion and worry strikes her.

"Uhm..." Quick Casey, think. "We...were talking...you know reminiscing."

She seems to buy it and nods and smiles at them, however she does not entirely enter the room. "Why is she here?" She wonders as she looks back into my eyes for an answer.

"My mom invited her for dinner…" I trail off.

"I need the room to change, Is it possible they can…leave?" She wonders once more.

I nod and turn to the room, "Uhm…Alex needs to change. We can finish this conversation another time." I don't ever want that conversation brought up.

My mother walks by and mumbles, "Good Morning," to Alex.

When Olivia passes by, I introduce her to Alex, a rather short introduction in fact. I can't stand the fact that Alex is looking at Olivia like she is actually overjoyed to meet her.

Alex turns to me and smiles, "Casey, you told me there were ugly girls in San Diego." She is practically implying that Olivia is beautiful.

She should show animosity towards her, rather she is showing love. They quickly start on a banter about Alex's hair and what shampoo she uses. I should stop this, "Alex, you have to change remember." I imply that I am annoyed and she nods and smiles.

"I'll see you later Olivia."

Olivia is smiling too, however she ceases once she glances at the angry expression on my face.

She kissed me! She kissed me when I informed her seconds before that I do not want anything to do with our relationship. She made me break all those promises I made to Alex on the night of her birthday.

Alex shuts the door as Olivia walks out.

"What's wrong?" Alex cups my face and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

I shake my head, "Nothing…just…tired, I guess." More like guilty.

"Mm…you're wearing lip gloss…that's a first." She winks.

No Olivia was …and I didn't get to wipe my mouth of her filthiness. Now my girlfriend is tasting it.

"Maybe you're tired because of your adventure last night." She drops her towel and dries her hair.

Usually, I would stride over to her and kiss her all over, because I cannot help myself when she is nude, she has that affect on me. This time I am still, I want to run over to her, but I am contaminated by Olivia. Alex would not want me to kiss her with the same lips Olivia used minutes earlier.

**Alex POV**

I am waiting for Casey to come over and attack me, however she just stands there, still, by the door.

Something is bothering her, I know because of the look on her face. I have a huge feeling that Olivia and her mother were not reminiscing as she explained to me earlier.

Furthermore she gave Olivia a spiteful glare and if they were indeed reminiscing then why did Olivia look disheartened.

"Casey, what's bothering you?" I ask her already having put on my bra and panties.

"Nothing," She answers all to quickly that lets me know something is really wrong.

Maybe this has something to do with yesterday, or her dad, or something else.

"Ok," I grab her hand and sit her on the bed. "Didn't we promise to tell each other everything." I rub her knuckles.

She nods, "Yes and I am," I know she is lying.

"No, you are not. Casey, please tell me. I won't love you any less." I remind her.

She quickly turns away from me and starts crying. Was it something I said?

"You will, Alex." She mumbles through her sobs.

"Why would I? You are perfect." I smile at her. That statement was supposed to make her cheerful, except It causes her to cry out.

Now, my heart is breaking. Why is my baby crying?

I start to rub her back.

"Alex, stop!" She quickly stands up, and startles me a little. "Why are you acting all nice? Are you trying to guilt trip me into telling you…" She stopped on her tracks.

Worry and anxiousness over takes me, "Guilt trip you into what?" I am now terrified of what is going to come out of her mouth.

She breathes, "Nothing. My mom needs me downstairs," and before I can interject, she rushes out of the room.

What is she hiding from me?

At that moment I think the worse, Did she cheat on me? Cheating, I highly doubt it…she would never do that to me, or maybe she is going to break up with me. What did I do wrong to deserve it?

I slowly get myself dressed and headed down the stairs.

I see Casey seated on the couch with Olivia, but they are on opposite sides. Something happened between them, and I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I need to talk to Casey. I need to know what's wrong. What did I do? Or what did she do? I start for Casey, however, I am deterred by Casey's mom.

"Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to help me cook… Casey isn't much of a help and the twins shouldn't be nowhere near a kitchen." She smiles slightly.

Of course politely, I nod, "Sure." I shrug and as I am walking by I see Olivia move a little closer to Casey, she looks distraught.

I enter the kitchen and Casey's father is there, "Good Morning, Mr. Novak." He doesn't return the sentiment, rather he grabs his coffee and walks away.

"Ok…what are we cooking?" I ask to remove the awkwardness of the situation.

Casey's mom smiles, more like overjoyed that I changed the air of our conversation. She continues to tell me what she wants me to do and how I am a daughter she never had. Seems like Casey was more of a tomboy when she was younger, although I still see hints of it now.

After an hours of cooking and setting up the table for our thanksgiving dinner, It is finally ready to be devoured.

Casey's mom yells to everyone that the food is prepared. To be kind, I wait until everyone is seated and I find an open seat next to Casey. I squeeze her hand and she returns it by squeezing mine.

**Casey POV**

Olivia has the nerve to sit next to me. She keep trying to tell me that she is sorry for my mother catching us kissing, however she is not sorry for the fact that we kissed.

Alex is worried about me, and eventually she will want to talk, but not here, not today, hopefully not ever.

This will crush Alex and I would not be able to live with myself.

Alex doesn't know about Olivia's past with me. I was hoping to avoid that too, but my dad wants us to break up, and he starts to tell the story about Olivia and my relationship.

"Now, Liv, what really happened that you two sweethearts do not speak to each other anymore?" My dad purposefully asks.

"A month before summer ended, Casey-"

"I told her to fuck off…" I blurt out before Olivia finishes her story, and that made everyone gasp, including Alex.

"Casey, now that is not the language you use in my house." My mother scold me.

I look at my untouched food and mumble, "Sorry."

"Now, can you please continue." My dad gestured towards Olivia.

"No, she can't! Leave my life out of this. Ok!" I speak to him harshly.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest." My dad counters.

"No." I answer angrily and I can see Alex stare at me.

"I have something." Olivia starts.

I look her straight in the eyes, "Don't you dare."

"Its ok Casey, let her talk." Alex's voice startles me.

"Yea, Casey, let me talk." Olivia agrees.

"It was a mistake coming here…I would have been better off, going somewhere else." I stand up, "Come on Alex. Book us a flight out of here." She looks at me questioningly and stands up. This is the first time I ever told Alex to use her diminishing funds at my expense.

"The food was great." She smiles before heading upstairs and packing.

"Casey? What happened back there? You were out of line, angry, and overly anxious." Alex sat down next to me and worry was written across her face.

"Sorry, I am just not close with my family." I lie and she quickly catches up on it.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asks distraught.

"We can talk about this later, now, pack." I direct her.

We leave before my mother can catch up to me. I will call her later.

We head to the airport and right then and there we pay for seats. We weren't seated near each other. Surprisingly she did not fight me on this. She probably saw that the whole situation was making me upset.

We'll figure everything out when we get to the dorms.

Under no circumstances I will ever reveal my secret, she doesn't deserve to be hurt that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the last chapter. Of course, I can't leave you hanging, so there will be a sequel. Review and thanks again for waiting for the update :)<strong>


End file.
